Unexpected Journey to Magical World
by VanillaCheesecake25
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sebuah liburannya ke Mesir akan membawa seorang anak laki-laki modern ke sebuah petualangan dahsyat dan penuh fantasi. Bagaimana caranya ia akan bertahan didunia penuh sihir dan mencari jalan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sebuah liburannya ke Mesir akan membawa seorang anak laki-laki modern ke sebuah petualangan dahsyat dan penuh fantasi. Bagaimana caranya ia akan bertahan didunia penuh sihir dan mencari jalan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Disclaimer: Magi seluruhnya milih Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei dan OC milik VanillaCheesecake25

Rate: T

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Destination Set**

Aku terus berjalan menyelusuri padang pasir yang tak berujung ini. Bahkan tak terlihat satupun piramid dari jarak pandanganku. Terlebih lagi kakiku mulai terasa sakit, tenagaku sudah hampir terkuras, dan kulitku memerah akibat tak terbiasa dengan panasnya sengatan matahari. Walau sehaus apapun aku sekarang tak akan merubah fakta bahwa 2 botol air minum yang kubawa didalam tas ranselku sudah habis sejak tadi.

Kakiku terus melangkahi setiap pasir, sudah berapa lama aku berjalan dipadang pasir ini? Satu jamkah? Dua jamkah? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Iphone yang kubawa pun tak menunjukan adanya sinyal dan yang terlebih anehnya lagi, waktu yang tertera pada Iphoneku sama sekali tidak berubah menit ataupun detik setiap aku memeriksanya. Tetap terpaku pukul jam 12 siang. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang bukanlah memandangi waktu pada ponselku. Aku harus terus berjalan melewati gurun pasir ini, sampai setidaknya aku menemukan Oasis atau kota kecil, dan mencari tahu dimana aku berada.

Saat aku berjalan tak tentu arah tiba-tiba sekumpulan burung bercahaya bermunculan entah darimana dan mengitari tubuhku. Aku berusaha menepis burung bercahaya itu dari hadapanku. Tapi burung bercahaya tersebut terus bermunculan. Teriknya matahari membuat pandanganku tak fokus dan menjatuhkan tas ransel yang semenjak tadi kuseret. Aku yang tidak tahan lagi dengan cuaca panas ini akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhku dipasir yang lembut ini.

'Ugh.. Panas...' Ujarku.

Aku pun berusaha untuk mengingat-ingatnya kenapa aku bisa tersesat dipadang pasir, tapi ingatanku malah mengigatkanku seminggu sebelum hal ini terjadi.

* * *

{Flashback}

Sama seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya Lavi hanya seorang anak remaja biasa yang berumur 16 tahun. Saat ini ia seorang siswa SMA kelas 2 di salah satu sekolah swasta. Lavi anak yang selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah tepat pada waktunya dan pulang telat hanya ketika ada kegiatan club ataupun pergi bermain dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Lavi memiliki darah orang Asia yang berasal dari Ibu-nya dan Eropa dari Ayah-nya. Sepertinya Gen dari sang ayah lebih kuat daripada sang Ibu karena dari segi penampilan Lavi benar-benar terlihat seperti orang Eropa dan bukan orang Asia. Ini dimungkinkan karena ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna pirang pucat yang hampir mendekati warna putih yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah. Lalu ada satu lagi yang yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah kepada Lavi yaitu warna mata yang berbeda atau biasa yang disebut _Heterochromia_. Lavi memiliki warna mata biru disebelah kanan dan hijau emerald pada mata kirinya. Kemanapun Lavi pergi ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena paras asingnya dan Heterochromia yang ia miliki. Walau Lavi sudah terbiasa dengan paras asingnya tapi ia belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan matanya yang mencolok. Ia selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman-temannya karena matanya ini. Bahkan salah satu teman sekolahnya dulu memanggil Lavi dengan sebutan 'Setan Putih' karena manusia seharusnya memiliki 1 warna mata. Belum lagi ketika berpapasan dengan orang yang selalu memandang aneh warna matanya. Hal ini membuat Lavi risih dan sering membuatnya jalan sambil menunduk. Karena keadaan ini salah satu dari kakak Lavi menyarankannya mengunakan kontak lens warna biru pada mata kirinya agar terlihat normal.

Pada hari itu tak seperti biasanya Lavi harus memutar jalannya menuju rumah dikarenakan perbaikan jalan. Hal ini agak mengurangi mood-nya karena ia harus memutar jauh melewati jalan pertokoan yang selalu padat dan bising dengan para pedagang dan pembeli. Untuk menghibur dirinya ia mengeluarkan headset yang selalu ia bawa dan memakainya. Hal ini selalu berhasil untuk meningkatkan mood-nya. Saat sedang melewati salah satu pertokoan, tiba-tiba Lavi dihadang oleh seorang nenek-nenek. Lavi membuka headset yang ia pakai untuk mendengar apa yang ingin nenek itu sampaikan padanya.

"Apa kau mau mencoba menarik undian anak muda?" Kata nenek tersebut sambil tersenyum dan kedua tangannya saling mengosok-gosok satu sama lain.

"Maaf nek, aku tidak tertarik dengan undian.." Jawab Lavi sambil tersenyum dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Ayolah kesempatannya besar hanya 100 ribu sekali memutar". Jawab nenek itu dengan nada setengah memaksa dan tidak membiarkan Lavi untuk pergi.

"S-seratus ribu..?! Maaf nek, tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu.. Hari ini aku hanya membawa uang 70 ribu."

"70 ribu juga saja tidak apa-apa kok.. ayo~ ayo~" Kata nenek itu sambil mendorong punggung Lavi ke stand kecil miliknya.

'Ugh, aku harap ini bukan penipuan..' sambil mengeluarkan uang dari saku bajuku.

Sang nenek langsung merebut uang yang berada di tangan Lavi. "Ohoho~ Silahkan putar roda undiannya" ujar sang nenek. Walau terpaksa menarik undian tersebut, Lavi tetap saja gugup menebak bola apa yang akan keluar dari roda undian ini.

"Haah.." Sambil menarik nafas panjang Lavi dengan cepat memutar roda undian dan keluarlah sebuah bola undian.

"...bola putih." Ujar Lavi sambil terus melihat bola putih yang baru saja keluar dari roda undian.

"Ohoho~ sayang sekali ya anak muda kau hanya dapat sebungkus tisu." ujar sang nenek sambil menyerahkan sebungkus tisu kepada Lavi. Dengan berat hati Lavi mengambil tisu tersebut dari tangan sang nenek.

'Ugh.. Nenek-nenek ini bilang tadi kesempatan menangnya besar atau memang keberuntunganku yang jelek.' Lavi pun pergi meninggalkan stand undian sang nenek namun tiba-tiba..

"T-TUNGGU! ANAK MUDA!" Nenek tersebut memanggil Lavi yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan stand milik nenek tersebut. Lavi menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah stand undian milik nenek tadi.

"Ada apa, nek? Kalau nenek memintaku untuk menarik undian aku sudah tidak memiliki uang lagi."

"Tidak! Bukan itu! Kau ternyata menang anak muda!"

"..Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya yang biasanya menang itu hanya yang mendapatkan bola emas, merah atau hijau saja?"

"Itu memang benar tapi diantara 300 bola undian ada satu bola putih spesial bernomor 101." sang nenek menunjukan bola putih dengan ukiran angka yang tadi dikeluarkan olehku.

"Hee.. Benarkah? Lalu apa yang aku menangkan?" Kata Lavi sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Kau.. Mendapat...!

"Tapi kalau aku mendapat tisu lagi kau boleh mengambil hadiahnya untukmu, nek."

"Bukan! kau mendapat tiket pergi ke Mesir untuk 3 orang!"

"...eh?" Lavi shock dengan perkataan sang nenek.

Muka sang nenek masih bersemangat dengan mengebu-gebu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Lavi saat ini.

"..benarkah? Ini bukan reality show kan?" Lavi melihat sekitarnya, mencari kamera yang tersembunyi untuk memastikan kalau seseorang ataupun kru televisi sedang mengerjainya.

"Ohoho~ tentu saja bukan. Nenek kan sudah bilang dari awal kalau hadiah kali ini sangat besar." sambil menunjukan senyuman yang lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Lavi masih belum bisa percaya ucapan sang nenek hingga akhirnya sang nenek memberikannya sebuah amplop yang berisikan 3 tiket pesawat ke Mesir.

'Ugh.. Ini mencurigakan sekali.. Mana ada hadiah undian pergi ke Mesir, apalagi untuk 3 orang sekaligus.' Pikir Lavi sambil memeriksa tiket pesawat dengan teliti. "Ng.. Tidak terima kasih, ini buat nenek saja." Kataku sambil mengembalikan tiket tersebut.

"Ambilah anak muda! Ini hadiah yang kau dapatkan! Kalau kau tidak menerimanya nenek bisa dimarahi karena tidak menjalankan pekerjaan nenek dengan benar." Ucap sang nenek dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Ugh.. Sial aku paling lemah dengan seperti ini.' Sambil mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. "Kalau nenek memaksa, baiklah akan kuambil tiketnya."

"Terima kasih anak muda! Oiya, nenek lupa bilang padamu." Lanjut sang nenek.

"Apa itu nek?" Sambil memasukan tiketnya ke tas.

"Nenek juga mencoba jualan permen, bisa tidak nenek minta pendapatmu tentang permen ini?" Sambil menyodorkan mangkok kecil penuh dengan permen bewarna hitam dan tak lupa disertai tatapan memelas dari sang nenek.

"K-kucoba satu." Lavi mengambil satu dan melihat cetakan berbentuk pentagram diatas permen tersebut dengan sekejap Lavi langsung memasukan permen itu kedalam mulutknya dan.. "Rasanya hambar.."

"Ohoho~ Maaf mungkin nenek lupa memasukan gula kedalam adonan permennya."

'Lupa memasukan Gula kedalam permen.' Lavi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Setelah itu Lavi beranjak pergi meninggalkan stand nenek tersebut sambil terus memikirkan tiket pesawat yang ada didalam tasnya.

Sang nenek berteriak dari belakang sambil melambai ke arah Lavi. "Hati-hati dalam perjalanmu ya." teriaknya dari jauh.

Lavi berbalik dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada nenek tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

'.. Jika 'hal' itu terjadi.. Apa kau tetap menjalani takdirmu atau kau akan mengutuknya? Manakah jalan yang akan kau pilih wahai Tuan-ku.' Nenek tersebut tersenyum licik sebelum ia menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang-orang.

* * *

{End Flashback}

"Harusnya tiket itu tidak kutunjukan pada Nii-san." Gerutuku. Waktu tiket tersebut kutunjukan kepada Nels Nii-san, kakak tertuaku dia kelihatan senang dan tanpa pikir panjang ataupun menanyakan darimana aku mendapat tiket tersebut menerima tiket tersebut, Nii-san langsung mengatur jadwal keberangkatan dan menyeretku dan serta Teru Nii-san, kakak keduaku ke Mesir.

"Haah.." Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas mengigat hal itu.

Lalu kenapa aku bisa tersesat disini? Rasanya padahal pagi ini aku yakin aku masih sarapan pagi bersama-sama dengan kedua kakakku, Teru Nii-san dan Nels Nii-san. Lalu setelah itu aku beserta Nii-san pergi menaiki bus menuju lokasi Piramid berada.

"Hah.. Panas..." Aku membiarkan tubuhku terbaring diatas pasir untuk mengembalikan sedikit tenaga. Aku sangat bersyukur setiap kali sekumpulan awan bergerak menutupi matahari. Walau hanya sebentar setidaknya panasnya menjadi sedikit berkurang. Burung cahaya itu sedari tadi masih terus mengitari badanku. 'Indah sekali. Apakah ini burung khas Mesir? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat burung seperti ini.' Aku terus memperhatikan burung bercahaya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat burung bercahaya yang sedaritadi ada dihadapanku tiba-tiba menghilang.

'..Eh? Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi?'

Aku bangkit dan berjalan mengambil ransel yang tadi aku jatuhkan dan menaruhnya kembali dibelakang punggungku. Aku berniat melanjutkan perjalananku, tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan suara yang familiar untuk tempat tandus seperti ini yaitu, unta. Ya aku bisa memastikan itu suara binatang unta. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa memastikan dari mana datangnya suara itu.

.

 _'Kali ini saja akan kutuntun jalanmu'_

 _._

"Eh?" Aku melihat disekeliling tempatku berdiri mencari sumber suara yang baru saja terdengar olehku. Tapi sayangnya sejauh pandanganku tidak ada satupun orang lain dipadang pasir ini selain aku.

Tiba-tiba burung-burung bercahaya yang menghilang tadi bermunculan kembali tapi kali ini mereka tidak mengelilingi tubuhku tapi terbang menuju arah lain seakan-akan menyuruhku mengikuti mereka. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain dan lari mengikuti burung bercahaya itu terbang. Aku mendaki satu bukit pasir yang lumayan tinggi sebelum melihat beberapa gerobak yang ditarik unta sedang berhenti disebuah oasis kecil.

Aku menghapus keringat yang jatuh dari dahiku. Aku mengusap pelan mataku untuk memastikan kalau aku benar-benar melihat gerobak tersebut dan tidak berhalusinasi.

"Hah..hah.. Aku tertolong.." Aku yakin para gerobak tersebut pasti hendak pergi kesebuah kota.

"Ooooooiii!" Aku berteriak pada orang-orang tersebut agar menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka semua menengok ke arahku. Dengan berhati-hati aku berlari menuruni bukit pasir dan mendekati mereka. Aku melihat beberapa orang berpakaian Arab yang sepertinya kusir dari gerobak dan berpakaian baju besi seperti prajurit penjaga berkumpul didekat oasis. Sayangnya seperti kehadiranku tak diharapkan oleh mereka karena saat aku mendekati mereka. Aku dapat melihat mereka semua mengeluarkan senjata dari pinggang mereka dan bersiaga. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"T-tunggu! Aku hanya tersesat di padang pasir ini dan tidak tau arah pulang." Aku menjelaskan keadaanku dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"..." Mereka terdiam dan kelihatan semakin siaga.

'Ugh.. Orang-orang ini pasti tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan.. Seharusnya aku mempelajari beberapa basic percakapan bahasa Mesir, kalau saja tidak ada ujian disekolah minggu ini.'

"Ya ya.. Semua bandit selalu memakai cara seperti itu untuk mencuri barang bawaan kami." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

'Eh! Mereka mengerti ucapanku! Lebih tepatnya mereka mengerti bahasa negaraku! Syukurlah! Dan tadinya aku berfikir mereka tidak mengerti bahasa selain bahasa Mesir. Tapi gawat kalau mereka tidak percaya denganku'

"Aku benar-benar tersesat dan tidak tau jalan pulang, kalau boleh bisakah kalian mengantarku sampai ke Kairo atau kota terdekat pun tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kota Kairo. Kalau kau mau berbohong kau harus lebih cerdik lagi, nak."

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong, aku benar-benar tersesat." Mereka sepertinya benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapanku dan masih mengacungkan pedangnya kearahku.

"Aku bersedia membayarmu seberapa pun yang kau inginkan, jika kau memperbolehkanku naik ke dalam gerobakmu dan mengantarkanku sampai ke kota terdekat." Aku mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celanaku dan menunjukannya pada mereka.

"Hmph! Walau kau memberiku uang aku tak mau menaikan anak aneh ke dalan gerobakku." Kalau mereka benar-benar tidak menolongku aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa di padang pasir ini.

"Tunggu." Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu dan aku dapat melihat seorang anak muda yang usianya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dariku. Pemuda itu berambut pirang pendek dengan rambut bagian depan yang mirip menyerupai tanduk. "Apa benar kau bersedia membayar?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Alibaba! Itu pasti jebakan." Kata seorang kusir gerobak.

'Alibaba..' Pikirku dalam hati.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku." Kata pemuda yang bernama Alibaba tadi kepada teman-temannya dan lalu mendekatiku. "Bisa kau berikan dulu uangmu?" Kata Alibaba tersebut kepadaku.

"Huh? Baiklah.." Aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar pound Mesir dan memberikannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Apa segitu cukup?"

"...hah? Apa ini?" Alibaba itu malah terlihat keheranan ketika ia melihat uang yang baru saja aku berikan padanya.

"Huh? Itu mata uang pound Mesir kan.."

"Kau bercanda ya? Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menaiki gerobakku hanya dengan beberapa lembar kertas?!" Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan uang tersebut kepadaku dengan kasar. Aku dapat melihat orang-orang dari belakang pemuda semakin curiga denganku.

"E-ehh?! Lalu kalau begitu aku harus membayarmu menggunakan apa?" Aku malah balik bertanya pada pemuda tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang marah ketika diberikan uang. 'Apa mungkin di sekitar sini masih menggunakan sistem penukaran barang atau barter? Kalau benar aku dalam masalah besar, kalau iphone ku ku tukar aku akan susah untuk menghubungi Nii-san.'

"Hah.. Kau bisa membayarku menggunakan koin emas atau pun perak." Katanya sambil menghela nafas pendek.

"Koin? Hmm.. Kalau koin rasanya aku punya tapi sayangnya ini uang koin yang berasal dari negaraku. Aku tak segaja membawanya saat membereskan barang-barang." Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil beberapa kepingan koin dari dalam kantung koin. Dan memperlihatkannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"...?" Alibaba mengambil seluruh koin dari dalam tanganku dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. "Koin apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat koin seperti ini."

"Tadi sudah kukatakan itu koin yang berasal dari negaraku."

"Hee~" jawabnya sambil melihat kembali koin yang kuberikan.

Pemuda's Pov

Tadinya saat anak ini berlari dari atas bukit pasir, aku juga mengira ia seorang komplotan bandit yang bersiap menyerang gerobak kami, tapi nyatanya ia hanya anak berpakaian aneh yang tersesat dipadang pasir ini. Lalu memberikanku koin yang aneh pula.

'Koin dari negara manakah ini? Partivia-kah? atau Leam Empire? Atau dari kota yang belum diketahui tempatnya? Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku melihat koin berukiran seperti ini.'

Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik anak tersebut. Sangat berbahaya mengangkut penumpang ditengah padang pasir seperti ini apalagi jika kau seorang kusir yang mengangkut bahan-bahan makanan. Aku memperhatikan pakaian aneh yang dikenakan anak tersebut dan sepertinya pakaian yang ia kenalan bukanlah menggunakan bahan-bahan yang murah. Selain itu aku bisa melihat pipi dan tangan anak tersebut memerah karena tidak terbiasa oleh panasnya matahari.

Jadi untuk saat ini kusimpulkan bahwa anak ini bukanlah bandit.

Lavi's Pov

Alibaba terus menganalisaku dan hal tersebut membuatku sedikit gugup. Lalu ia memasukan uang koin yang kuberikan padanya ke dalam kantong bajunya.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut gerobakku, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kota."

"Apa kau yakin Alibaba?! Bagaimana jika anak tersebut membunuhmu ditengah jalan!"

"Tetap saja kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Alibaba. Coba cek barang bawaan anak itu, siapa tau dia bawa senjata tajam." Kusir lainnya saling memberi saran.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau memeriksaku."

"..." Alibaba memeriksa di setiap saku bajuku dan menghela nafas lega karena ia tak menemukan satupun sejata dariku.

"Bagaimana dengan barang bawaan anak tersebut?" Teriak salah satu kusir. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku memberikan tas yang kubawa pada Alibaba. Alibaba membuka tasku yang hanya berisikan 2 botol air yang sudah kosong, jaket, kontak lens set, iphone, headset, dompet, dan tas kecil tempat menyimpan uang koin. Tak ada senjata tajam.

"Benda yang kau bawa ini aneh-aneh."

'Huh? Kenapa ia mengatakan benda yang kubawa aneh?' Aku ingin menayakan hal tersebut tapi aku tak ingin ia merubah pendapatnya.

Setelah itu Alibaba menyampaikan pada pemilik gerobak lainnya bahwa anak yang dia bawa tidak berbahaya.

"Kalau kau macam-macam aku akan langsung melemparmu dari gerobakku, mengerti?" Aku hanya menelan ludahku dan mengangguk saat mendengar perkataan Alibaba.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Aku berterima kasih dan menundukan badanku dan membawaku ke dekat oasis walau para pedagang dan prajurit masih tetap memperhatikanku dengan tatapan sinis. "Kau bisa mengisi botol air minummu disini." Kata Alibaba.

"Terima kasih." Aku yang sejak tadi haus langsung meminum air dari oasis tersebut setelah itu barulah aku mengisi botol air yang kubawa dengan air. Aku dapat mendengar Alibaba masih berdiskusi dengan para kawanannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah oasis dan aku sadar air oasis ini sangat jernih. Setelah sempat mencuci mukaku, Alibaba memanggilku untuk naik ke dalam gerobaknya. Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke atas gerobak dan duduk dibelakang dekat Alibaba menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa. Didalam gerobak aku mencium aroma buah-buahan dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya yang membuatku sedikit lapar. "Tolong jangan sentuh apapun yang ada disitu." Kata Alibaba sambil terus melihat kedepan.

Aku mengalihkan padanganku pada pemuda pirang tersebut. "Aku mengerti." Aku memperhatikan pemuda tersebut dari belakang.

"Hei, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku naik ke dalam gerobakmu, aku pikir aku akan mati dehidrasi diluar sana."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku yang terpenting kau sudah membayarku dan lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di tengah padang pasir ini dengan pakaian aneh seperti itu?"

'... A-apa aku tidak salah dengar? Baru saja pemuda ini mengatakan cara pakaianku aneh kan? ..Apa maksud pemuda itu aku tidak punya fashion sense..? Atau mungkinkah pemuda ini tidak pernah meliat turis yang mengenakan baju kaos berlengan pendek dengan rompi dan memakai celana cargo pendek?'

"Ngg.. Maaf aku kurang bisa menginggat kejadian bagaimana aku bisa sampai tersesat dipadang pasir ini." Jawabku dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya tentang pakaianku yang aneh sambil melihat unta yang terus berjalan.

"Memangnya dari mana asalmu? Partevia? Leam? Atau mungkin Sindria?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Tak satupun kota yang disebutkan pemuda tersebut yang familiar ditelingaku. "Aku berasal dari- ..." Saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut sekawanan burung bercahaya yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya itu muncul kembali dihadapanku dan mengitariku kembali.

"Uwaah! Kenapa burung-burung bercahaya ini masih terus menerus mengitariku?" Karena burung bercahaya itu semakin banyak itu membuatku agak takut. Aku berusaha menepisnya dengan tanganku.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Pemuda itu akhirnya menengokan kepalanya ke arahku dan memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat burung-burung bercahaya ini?" Aku menunjuk salah satu burung bercahaya yang terbang di hadapanku.

"...tidak." Mimik muka pemuda sangat aneh dan memberikan tatapan seolah aku ini sudah gila. "Kau halusinasi?" Lanjutnya.

'Pemuda ini bercanda kan? Mana mungkin burung bercahaya yang jumlahnya banyak ini tak bisa ia lihat.'

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Aku.. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum paksa.

Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang darimana asalmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku berasal dari negara Jepang."

"Huh dimana itu? Aku baru pertama mendengarnya?"

"Bagaimana menjawabnya ya.. Pokoknya negaraku jauuuh sekali dari sini, kau harus melintasi beberapa lautan untuk bisa sampai ke sana."

"Huh?! Apa jangan-jangan kau berasal dari benua hitam?!"

'Huh benua hitam? Apa itu? Apa maksudnya aku ini dari Afrika? Sejak kapan aku negaraku berubah menjadi negara Afrika..'

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Aku tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya karena ia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Ah! Aku sedang liburan dengan kedua Nii-sanku tapi saat kami hendak pergi ke suatu tempat- ..." Aku memegang kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Alibaba.

"Maaf setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa-apa dan waktu tersadar aku sudah berada tengah padang pasir ini.." Sambil menyenderkan kepalaku kedinding gerobak dan menutup mataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Hee.." Kata pemuda itu sambil kembali melihat ke depan.

"Oiya, namaku Lavi! Salam kenal." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Alibaba." Kata pemuda tersebut sambil melirik kearahku.

"Hmm.." Aku diam sejenak dan berfikir. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir namanya sama dengan nama salah satu karakter didalam cerita 101 Arabian Night.'

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tau namamu seperti nama tokoh cerita dongeng yang pernah kubaca.."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa nama Alibaba nama yang umum dipakai disekitar sini."

"Begitu ya?" Kataku

"..." Alibaba hanya terdiam.

"Lalu sampai berapa lama kita akan tiba di kota?" Tanyaku memecahkan kesunyian.

"Sekitar satu hari kalau tidak ada hambatan."

"Lama juga, boleh aku istirahat sebentar? Aku sangat lelah.."

"Ya, silahkan saja.."

"Terima kasih Alibaba." Aku merengankan badanku yang pegal dan lelah ini. Kemudian menyenderkan badanku ke dinding gerobak dan menutup mataku.

Alibaba's Pov

Ketika aku menengok kebelakang, anak yang bernama Lavi tadi sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Kurasa ia tidak bohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat lelah. Tapi aku terus berfikir kenapa aku menolong anak ini, padahal sejak meninggalkan tempat 'itu' aku memutuskan untuk tidak percaya dengan siapapun. Benar-benar anak yang aneh.

* * *

'...'

'Gelap'

'...'

'Dingin'

'...'

'..dimana aku?'

Aku berjalan tanpa arah ditengah kegelapan. Aku berusaha meraih sesuatu ditanganku tapi yang kurasakan hanyalah kehampaan. Aku terus meraih sesuatu hingga akhirnya aku menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan keras dan aku yakin aku menyentuh sebuah dinding.

Aku lanjut meneruskan perjalanku sambil terus dengan dinding sebagai pemandu jalanku, hingga akhirnya aku melihat sekilas cahaya di ujung jalan tempatku berjalan. Aku mendekati tempat tersebut dan aku bisa merasakan itu sebuah ruangan yang luas. Dan mendengar suara..

 _'Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu.'_

'Huh?' Aku menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara tersebut.

 _'Sejak dulu aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'_

'Siapa kau?'

 _'_ _ **'Orang itu'**_ _selalu melarangku bertemu bahkan melihat wajahmu.'_

'Oii, tunjukkan wujudmu!'

 _'Tidak bisa.'_

'Kenapa?'

 _'Tidak sekarang, suatu saat nanti akan kuberitahu segalanya.'_

'Hah? Hey, tunggu!'

 _'...'_

Suara itu kembali menghilang.

* * *

"..-vi! Oii!"

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pipi dan mengguncang bahuku.

"LAVII!"

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku dapat melihat muka pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terlihat panik.

"Haah~ Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Aku membangunkanmu daritadi tapi kau benar-benar tidak bergerak sedikitpun, kupikir kau tewas!"

Aku mengusap pelan mataku

"Maaf, soalnya aku lelah sekali.."

"Kita sudah sampai di kota Qishan."

"Huh? Benarkah kita sudah sampai dikota?"

"Ya, kau hampir tidur seharian semenjak kemarin dan kau harus segera turun disini."

Aku segera bangkit dan keluar dari gerobak dan menengok kembali ke arah Alibaba.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Alibaba!" Teriakku dari kejauhan. 'Ini bukan kota kairo, tapi tak apalah mungkin aku bisa mencari tau jalan pulang dari kota ini."

Aku berlari ke pinggir jalan. Melihat kota yang Alibaba sebut Qishan, kota padang pasir dengan bangunan rumah-rumah yang sederhana dan hanya ada beberapa bangunan yang sedikit lebih bagus daripada bangunan lainnya. Tapi diantara bangunan tersebut ada satu bangunan yang menyita perhatianku yaitu menara yang menjulang tinggi ditengah kota.

"Menara apa itu? Tinggi sekali." Aku mengeluarkan iphone-ku dan mengambil beberapa foto bagunan tersebut dan tersadar kamera iphone-ku masih berfungsi walaupun waktunya masih tetap terdiam pukul 12 siang.

Selagi aku berjalan melintasi jalan kota Qishan aku merasakan orang-orang yang memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh seperti mereka tidak pernah melihat turis sepertiku. Tapi jika kuperhatikan dengan seksama sejak tadi aku berjalan aku tak melihat satupun turis atau penduduk lokal yang mengenakan kaos atau celana biasa. Mereka semua nyaris berpakaian yang sama. Pantas saja Alibaba mengatakan pakaianku aneh.

Aku memberanikan diriku bertanya pada seorang pedagang, kuharap mereka juga mengerti apa yang kuucapkan seperti Alibaba dan para kusir tadi.

"Permisi apa anda tau dimana letak kota Kairo?"

"Akan kuberitahu jika kau membeli daganganku."

'Eh? Kenapa pedagang ini juga berbicara dengan bahasaku juga?'

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku beli buah pear ini." Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan mengambil selembar uang Mesir.

"Jangan bercanda bocah! Mana bisa kau membeli makanan dengan kertas!" Ucapnya dengan marah sambil menarik kerah bajuku.

Reaksi yang sama ketika aku memberikan uangku pada Alibaba. Ini sangat aneh, kenapa uangku tidak diterima di sini.

"Kalau kau mau beli sesuatu kau harus bayar dengan koin emas atau silver bocah!"

"Akan kubayar tapi tolong lepaskan kerah bajuku!" Aku mengeluarkan beberapa keping koin dari tasku dan memberikannya pada penjual itu. Penjual itu melepaskan kerah bajuku. "Hah ternyata kau punya juga uang bocah, hm? Koin apa ini? Aku baru pertama kali lihat dan mengkilap sekali."

"Itu koin dari tempatku berasal. Aku sudah membeli daganganmu, tolong beritahu aku dimana kota Kairo atau Mesir."

"Ah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama kota itu tanya saja yang lain." Sambil memberikan dengan kasar sekatung penuh buah pear.

"..." Aku hanya mendengar hal itu dengan muka datar bercampur kesal, saking kesalnya rasanya aku ingin meninju kepalanya yang botak, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena pedangan ini tetap memberikanku buah yang jumlahnya bahkan lebih dari yang kukira. Aku meninggalkan pedagang tersebut sambil memakan buah pear yang kubeli tadi. Udara dikota ini benar-benar panas dan kering, dan setiap kali aku melihat orang-orang melintas mengenakan baju khas arab itu membuatku berfikir baju seperti itu terlihat nyaman dipakai ditempat panas seperti ini. Aku pun memutuskan berkeliling mencari toko baju dan masuk kesalah satu toko kecil penjual pakaian

"Permisi.."

"Ohoho~ ada yang bisa aku bantu tuan? Anda perlu baju? Tentu kami punya ukuran yang cocok untuk anda~ Dan sepertinya anda cocok memakai pakaian ini." Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun tapi pemilik toko tersebut langsung sibuk mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untukku. Setelah agak lama ia mencarikan baju untukku, ia kembali sambil membawa sepasang baju. "Itu kain terbaik yang kami punya." Sambil memberikannya padaku, kain yang tidak terlalu tebal ataupun tipis dan tidak sehalus sutra yang kutahu. "Berapa harganya?" Kataku sambil memeriksa baju yang ia berikan padaku.

"Anda tidak usah bayar Tuan~" katanya sambil memberikan senyuman ramah dan mengelus-elus kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Benarkah?!"

"Tentu~ tapi sebagai gantinya anda hanya perlu memberikan baju yang anda pakai sekarang~"

'Oh maksudnya dia mau menukar bajuku dengan baju yang dia jual?'

"Umm.. Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan." Aku masuk ke ruang ganti dan menganti bajuku dengan baju yang diberikan penjual tersebut. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian aku keluar dan memberikan bajuku pada penjual tersebut.

"Ohh! Apa ini? Bahan yang bagus sekali! Baru kali ini melihat bahan kain sebagus dan sedetail ini!"

'Ada apa dengan penjual ini? Padahal baju yang kupakai itu hanya kaos biasa berlengan pendek dengan vest dan celana pendek cargo.'

Aku memeriksa pantulan bayanganku dicermin, dan terlihat aku mengenakan baju dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis kuning diujung lengan dan vest tampa lengan dengan panjang selutut bewarna hitam polos. Dan celana bewarna abu-abu serta kain pinggang bewarna coklat. Aku pun tak lupa memakai bandana hitam panjang untuk melindungi kepalaku dari panasnya matahari dan tetap memakai sepatu bootsku karena lebih nyaman dipakai ditempat seperti ini. Aku memperhatikan bayanganku dicermin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah cocok sekali tuan~" katanya dari belakangku.

"Terima kasih."

"Arara~ cincin yang anda kenakan juga bagus~ apa anda berniat menukarkan cincin anda juga?" Katanya sambil melihat cincin di ibu jari kiriku.

"Ah. Maaf yang ini tidak bisa kuberikan padamu."

"Ahh.. Sayang sekali."

"..." Aku menatap cincin perak berlambang pentagram di ibu jari kiriku dan beberapa kali mengelusnya. Aku kembali membawa tas ransel dipundakku dan keluar dari toko tersebut.

Aku mulai berkeliling kota sambil mengambil lagi beberapa foto dari kota Qishan. Aku pun tak lupa untuk mencari dimana letak keberadaan Nii-san dan kota Kairo. Tapi tak kusangka kota ini lebih luas dari yang kukira. Sayangnya setelah berputar-putar dikota ini tak ada satupun petunjuk dimana keberadaan Nii-san ataupun kota Kairo. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkanku lagi adalah setiap orang yang kutanya semuanya menggunakan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti. Aneh, padahal aku tidak menggunakan bahasa Mesir maupun bahasa yang internasional tapi mereka semua mengerti. Benar-benar aneh. Apa bahasa negaraku sangat terkenal sampai setiap orang mempelajarinya?

Aku berpapasan dengan berbagai macam orang tapi ada satu pemandangan yang sangat mengangguku yaitu, beberapa orang dengan baju lusuh, badan yang kurus berjalan dengan kedua kakinya terantai bahkan leher sebagian dari mereka pun di terantai. Mataku teralihkan pada seseorang anak perempuan berambut magenta yang ikut berjalan paling belakang. Dengan rambut mencolok seperti itu siapa yang tak akan memperhatikan anak perempuan tersebut. Tapi dilihat sebagaimanapun mereka terlihat seperti.. budak.

'Apa di Mesir masih ada sistem perbudakaan? Apa mungkin mereka penjahat?' Semakin aku berpikir keras semakin bingung aku dibuatnya. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan tak sengaja seorang pria gendut menabrakku.

"Oh, maaf.."

"Lihat-lihat kalau jalan anak bodoh!." Pria itu marah sambil mendorongku kesamping.

'... Kenapa dia memarahiku, bukannya dia yang menabrakku.' Sambil mengelus lenganku yang ia dorong.

Aku terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki gendut tersebut kejauhan. Aku bisa melihat orang itu jalan dengan sombong, ia bahkan mendorong seorang ibu yang mengendong bayinya hanya karena mereka menghalangi jalan laki-laki gendut tersebut. Aku mendekati ibu-ibu tersebut dan membantunya berdiri. Seseorang pedangang lalu menyampiri pria gendut tersebut dengan memohon.

"Maaf tuan Bundel saya belum bisa bayar hutang saya.. Tolong beri saya tenggat waktu lagi."

"Hah! Dasar manusia tidak berguna! Bisanya meminjam uang tanpa bisa mengembalikannya!" Teriaknya marah.

Saat laki-laki itu melangkah tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset dan jatuh terjungkal. "Argggghh! Siapa yang menjenkal kakiku?!" Aku melihatnya tak sengaja terjatuh karena tersandung jalan yang tak rata.

Pria gendut itu lalu melihatku. "Pasti kau ya! Yang mendorongku sampai jatuh?!"

"Hah?" Aku hanya kaget mendengar tuduhannya. Para pedagang mulai berdatangan dan menatap dingin. laki-laki gendut tersebut. Laki-laki gendut itu lalu marah bercampur takut karena ia hanya sendirian dan langsung bangun dan bergegas pergi dari situ. "Si Bundel itu sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran!" Kata seorang pedagang dan dibalas dengan pedagang lainnya.

"Mentang-mentang penjual wine paling kaya di kota ini, sikapnya jadi angkuh sekali." Kata seorang pedagang.

"Aku dengar dia juga pernah beberapa kali membuat orang yang berhutang kepadanya menjadi budak."

"Budak?!" Kataku terkaget.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Kau pasti sudah lihat kan, beberapa orang yang jalan dengan kaki, tangan bahkan leher yang terikat rantai kan nak." Kata seorang pedagang padaku.

"Ya.. Belum lama aku melihatnya, tapi bukannya perbudakan itu sudah tidak ada?" Saat aku bertanya seperti sebagian pedagang malah tertawa terbahak-baham mendengarnya.

"Puh- Ahaha! Perbudakan masih tetap ada malah semakin lama semakin banyak, anak muda." Salah satu pedagang yang tertawa dengan pertanyaanku.

"Tapi dibanding si Bundel tapi tuan Jamil, pemimpin kota ini jauh lebih sadis!"

"Ah.. Kalau itu aku setuju. Kalau kau macam-macam kau akan langsung dihabisi."

"..." Aku hanya mendengarkan para pedagang yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya masing-masing tentang Bundel dan pemimpin kota ini."

"Yang pasti kau harus hati-hati dengan Bundel dan tuan Jamil kalau kau masih mau hidup dikota ini, nak."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya." Aku menundukan kepalaku dan beranjak pergi. Hari sudah semakin senja dan aku masih bingung harus pergi kemana. Lalu aku berjalan di sebuah gang kecil dan melihat sosok yang kukenal dan langsung memangil namanya. "Alibaba!" Teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya.

"Kau? Ng.. Lavi?" Alibaba menengok ketika kupanggil namanya.

"Yang tadi sekali lagi terima kasih! Kalau tidak ada kau aku bisa mati terpanggang di padang pasir." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, lagipula kau kan sudah membayarku." Ujar Alibaba sambil melihat penampilan baruku. "Kau sudah menemukan saudaramu?"

"... Sayangnya tidak. Aku tidak menemukan mereka dikota ini." Aku sedikit menunduk.

"Begitukah?"

"Tapi Alibaba ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Soal ap-"

"Alibaba!"

Saat sedang berbicara dengan Alibaba tiba-tiba dari belakangku muncul laki-laki gendut yang tadi siang kutemui dipasar tapi kali ini ia datang bersama kedua bodyguardnya. "Ah.. Tuan Bundel ada apa gerangan anda mencari saya~?" Sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya seperti bawahan bertemu dengan atasannya. "Aku punya kerjaan untukmu, Alibaba." Jawab Bundel.

"Kau bisa kan." Lanjut Bundel sambil menaruh tangannya dipinggang.

"Tentu saja tuan Bundel, saya siap membantu anda~" Alibaba masih belum merubah gestur badannya.

Aku hanya diam menyaksikan mereka berbicara. Sesaat sebelum orang yang bernama Bundel itu pergi dia akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau! Anak yang tadi siang kan!" Pria bernama Bundel tersebut mendekati dan menarik kerah bajuku dan mendorongku ke tembok sambil masih menarik kerah bajuku.

"Huh?" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Aaah! Dia..-" sebelum Alibaba menyelesaikan perkataanya Bundel memotong dengan seenaknya.

"Kau berani-beraninya mempermalukanku didepan orang banyak?!"

"Tapi bukannya anda jatuh gara-gara tersandung kaki anda sendiri?" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir si Bundel ini. Aku bermaksud untuk menepis tangannya dari kerah baju kalau saja Alibaba tidak jadi penengah antaraku dan Bundel.

"A-ah! Tuan Bundel anak ini baru saja datang ke kota ini, jadi dia tak tau apa-apa tentang anda si penjual wine nomor 1 dikota ini." Kata Alibaba memuji-muji Bundel.

"Hmph! Pantas sikapnya berani sekali padaku!" Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajuku. "Tapi jangan pikir hanya baru tiba dikota ini aku akan memaafkan anak itu! sebagai hukumannya, Alibaba besok bawa anak bekerja denganmu."

"E-eh?! Tapi aku sudah terbiasa bekerja sendiri tuan Bundel." Jawab Alibaba dengan senyum paksa.

"Aku tidak peduli dan lagipula barang-barang untuk besok akan lebih banyak dari biasanya dan aku ingin kalian cepat menyelesaikannya."

"... aku harus ikut kerja... juga?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Dan seketika itu Alibaba menghampiriku dengan panik dan mendorong kepalaku hingga aku terlihat sedikit menunduk hormat didepan Bundel.

"Tentu saja tuan Bundel aku akan datang bersama anak ini besok."

"Oiya satu lagi.. JANGAN SAMPAI TELAT!" Sambil menunjuk kearah kami.

"Tidak masalah Tuan kami akan tiba lebih awal tuan Bendel" sambil ikut menunduk.

Kami terus menundukan kepala hingga orang yang bernama Bundel tersebut pergi dari hadapan kami. Alibaba kemudian melepaskan kepalaku dan menengok ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada si Bundel, bodoh?" Sekarang giliran Alibaba yang menarik kerah bajuku.

"Hei! Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Aku pun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang kepada Alibaba. Setelah aku menceritakan kejadian tadi siang, akhirnya Alibaba melepaskanku dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Sigh.. Lagi-lagi ya.. Tapi kau sial sekali harus berurusan dengan Bundel di hari pertamamu datang ke kota ini." Kata Alibaba.

"Lalu apa maksudnya pekerjaan untuk besok?" Aku bertanya kepada Alibaba.

"Mengangkut barang-barang ke dalam gerobak." Jawab Alibaba. "Tapi ini benar-benar gawat." Kata Alibaba sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Gawat apanya?"

"Besok mau tidak mau kau harus ikut bekerja denganku, kalau tidak orang yang bernama Bundel tadi akan menghukumku jika tidak menuruti permintaannya tadi."

"Ngg.. Aku tidak keberatan ikut bekerja denganmu. Lagipula aku berhutang budi padamu dan kalau aku tidak datang kau bisa kena masalah dengan si Bundel itu kan. Dan selama itu aku juga mungkin akan menemukan cara lain untuk menemukan Nii-san dan kota tujuanku." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok pagi-pagi kita akan bertemu lagi disini, jangan sampai telat atau mencoba kabur Lavi." Alibaba beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di gang kecil dan gelap ini.

"...eh?! Tapi aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang kota ini!" Aku lari menyusul Alibaba yang sudah berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Geh! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana lagipula kalau besok aku lupa atau tidak muncul kau sendiri yang repot, kan."

"Ugh.. Kau ada benarnya juga, baiklah ikuti aku." Alibaba mulai berjalan lagi hingga sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana dan membuka pintunya.

"Masuklah." Perintah Alibaba.

"Permisi." aku masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan mendapati karpet yang terlentang lantai dengan beberapa bantal, daging yang digantung dan beberapa keranjang penuh dengan buah dan guci berisi air. Aku melepaskan tas ranselku dan meletakannya dilantai. Aku duduk di atas karpet sambil melihat sekeliling rumah. "Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya.. Sejak tiba di kota ini aku selalu tinggal sendiri" Alibaba mengambil beberapa buah apel dari keranjang.

"Kau mau?"

"Ah? Tidak usah aku masih punya sisa buah pear yang tadi siang kubeli." Alibaba duduk dan memakan buah apel yang tadi ia ambil dari keranjang. Aku membuka ranselku dan mengeluarkan sisa pear yang kubeli dari pedagang tersebut. Sambil memakan sisa pear aku mengeluarkan iphoneku dan terlihat dipojok kiri atas layar tertulis "No Service" dan jam masih menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Aku memutuskan untuk merestart ulang iphoneku, kupikir dengan begitu aku bisa mendapat sinyal. Setelah beberapa saat aku mematikan iphone-ku aku menyalakannya kembali tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil, iphoneku masih bertuliskan 'No Service', aku pun menghela nafas.

"Benda apa itu?" Aku terkagetkan dengan suara Alibaba.

"Ini? Iphone."

"Ai pon?"

"Iya ponsel alat untuk berkomunikasi dalam jarak jauh, tapi bisa juga digunakan untuk hal lain contohnya untuk mengirim email, mengambil gambar atau merekam video." Aku mengarahkan iphoneku kedepan muka Alibaba dan menfotonya. Dan meperlihatkan hasil fotonya kepada Alibaba.

"Ehh?! Ada juga alat magic seperti itu?!" Alibaba merangkak mendekatiku dengan cepat dan memperhatikan iphone yang kugenggam.

'M-magic?! Anak ini tidak pernah liat iphone? Lebih tepatnya apa Alibaba tidak pernah lihat ponsel?!'

"Apa ini salah satu benda dari Dungeon?" Ujar Alibaba sambil memperhatikan lock screen dengan wallpaper langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Dungeon? Ini hadiah dari nii-san ku."

"Uwaah.." Masih terpukau dengan iphone milikku. "Apa benar aku bisa berkomunikasi dan mengambil foto apapun dengan benda ini?"

"Ya asal ada sinyal atau orang lain punya benda yang sama dengan ini dan baterai ponselku tidak habis aku rasa tidak masalah."

"Hee~ Boleh kupinjam?" Alibaba memintaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Silahkan saja." Alibaba mengambil ponselku dan dengan muka gugup bercampur serius ia mulai menekan-nekan iphoneku "bagaimana cara mengunakannya?"

"Ngg.. Begini caranya." aku mengajari Alibaba cara membuka iphone dan ia balas dengan muka terkejut dan kagum.

"Hebat! Lalu! Lalu bagaimana cara mengambil foto?" Ujar Alibaba dengan antusias. Alibaba saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru diberikan mainan.

"Kau hanya perlu menekan logo ini lalu arahkan ke objek yang ingin kau foto dan tekan tombol ini. Dan saat menfoto usahakan jangan bergerak agar hasilnya tidak buram." Dengan gugup Alibaba mengikuti saranku dan memfoto kami berdua dari angle bawah.

"Ughh! Hah.. Hah.. Kau benar! Lihat! Muka kita berdua ada di dalam alat ini!"

"Ng.. Alibaba kau tidak perlu sampai menahan nafasmu juga saat difoto cukup jangan gerakan badanmu."

"E-eh begitulah? Aku hanya sedikit gugup dengan alat ini."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Alibaba. Alibaba terus menerus memfoto dirinya dan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia berhenti. "Lalu bagaimana caranya menghubungi orang lain dengan alat ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah.. Itu dia masalahnya.. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi nii-sanku kalau tidak mendapat sinyal."

"Sinyal?"

"Ya, ngg bagaimana menjelaskannya ya pokoknya kalau tidak ada sinyal aku tidak bisa mengubungi orang lain."

"Hmm.." Alibaba menaruh iphoneku di atas karpet melipat kedua tangannya dan berfikir. "Kalau benda ini benda magic mungkin.. Kau bisa menemukan sinyal di Dungeon!"

"Eh? Dungeon? Maksudmu Dungeon yang biasa ada di dalam game dan tempat sarang monster?"

"Yap! kau tau? Dungeon itu tempat bersejarah misterius yang bermunculan diseluruh dunia dalam kurun waktu 14 tahun lalu. Dan dungeon di kota Qishan ini sudah berumur 10 tahun."

'14 tahun yang lalu dan muncul diseluruh dunia?! Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar hal tersebut di negaraku, apa pemerintah menutupi hal ini? Tapi itu berati ini rahasia negara, kan.'

"Orang yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi Dungeon akan mendapatkan segunung harta dan kekuatan. Dungeon menyimpan harta yang tak ternilai harganya seperti emas, harta karun dan benda mistik"

"Terdengar seperti dogeng, tapi benda mistik yang kau maksud itu apa?"

"Hm.. Benda yang memiliki kekuatan sihir contohnya seperti karpet terbang atau guci wine yang isinya tidak akan pernah habis, tapi benda terbaik adalah benda sihir berisikan Djinn."

"D-djinn?!"

"Iya kau pernah dengar?"

"Kalau Jin aku tau! Soalnya aku kan baca buku Disn*y tentang Jin yang dibebaskan dan akan memberikan 3 permintaan kepada orang yang membebaskannya!"

"Apa benar dia akan mengabulkan permintaan kita?!" Aku bisa melihat mata Alibaba kembali berbinar-binar ketika aku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Eh..Err.. Itu yang aku tau sih."

"Ahh! Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam Dungeon!" Alibaba bangkit sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas.

'T-tapi Alibaba.. yang aku ceritakan ini buku anak-anak yang kubaca sewaktu aku berumur 3 tahun.' Tapi aku tak sampai hati mengatakan hal tersebut setelah melihat reaksi Alibaba. Lagipula Djinn seperti itu tidak benar-benar ada bukan.

"Yosh! Lavi! Ayo kita ke Dungeon sekarang juga!" Ujar Alibaba sambil berlari keluar.

"Eh..?" Aku hanya terpaku melihat Alibaba melesat keluar rumahnya tapi tak berselang lama Alibaba masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dengan muka suram.

"A-ada apa Alibaba?"

"Aku lupa.. Alasanku bekerja keras selama ini demi untuk mempersiapan perbekalan untuk di dalam Dungeon." Alibaba duduk didepanku masih dengan muka yang suram dan memeluk kedua kakinya."

"T-tapi kau bisa kan mencicil misalnya hari ini kau melawan dungeon tingkat 1 lalu besoknya tingkat 2 dan seterusnya." Aku berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi Lavi."

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu."

"Soalnya sekali kau masuk ke dalam Dungeon kau tidak akan pernah keluar kecuali menyelesaikan misinya."

"Eh? EEEHH?!" Aku terkaget mendengar penjelasan dari Alibaba.

"..Yang masuk ke dalam Dungeon tidak sedikit, ratusan bahkan ribuan prajurit maupun pengelana, orang-orang tersebut tidak pernah kembali dan bisa dipastikan mereka mati. Makanya aku bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan perbekalan tapi.. Bundel terus menerus menambah daftar hutangku." Katanya lagi sambil menyenderkan badannya ke tembok menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu kau masuk ke dungeon itu sendirian?"

"Ya.."

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. 'Anak ini, kalau seribu orang prajurit tidak bisa apalagi anak-anak kan.' Alibaba berdiri mengambil dua wadah air kecil dengan kain. Ia menaruh kedua wadah kecil air tersebut diatas karpet.

"Ngg.. Ini untuk apa?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Usapkan kain basah ini ke badanmu, dikota ini air sangat berharga dan yang hanya orang-orang kaya yang bisa mendapatkan jatah air lebih." Jelasnya.

'Maksudnya kau mandi dengan ini?!'

"Hmm.. Terima kasih." Aku membuka bajuku dan melap badanku dengan kain basah yang diberikan Alibaba. Setelah selesai Alibaba mengambil kedua wadah air dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Lebih baik kau tidur Lavi kalau tidak besok kita bisa telat, Bundel sangat menyebalkan kalau kita sampai telat." Ujar Alibaba yang sudah merebahkan badanya di atas karpet. Aku yang juga lelah mengikuti usul Alibaba. Aku memasukan iphone ke tas dan menidurkan badanku di karpet yang tipis ini.

'Aku akan melepaskan kontak lensku setelah Alibaba tertidur' sambil menyentuh mata kiriku.

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana asalmu Alibaba?" Tanyaku memulai percakapan kembali.

"...Balbadd." Jawab Alibaba sambil menutup matanya.

'...balbadd? Itu ...dimana?'

Alibaba membuka matanya dan menengok ke arahku. Muka bingung terpapang jelas dimukaku. Alibaba yang melihat reaksiku malah terlihat kaget.

"Kota Baldbadd loh! Baldbadd!"

"Err.. Itu di Saudi Arabia ...kan?" Jawabku dengan ragu-ragu.

Alibaba merasa putus asa dengan jawabanku dan menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangannya. 'Kupikir tadinya Alibaba berasal dari amerika atau kalau tidak eropa, aku ingin menanyakannya lebih lanjut tapi melihat reaksinya saat ini rasanya tidak mungkin.' Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

"Nee.. Lavi." Sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan menekuk sebelah kakinya.

"Hm?" Aku menegok ke arah Alibaba.

"Walau sepertinya kau tidak tau apa-apa, tapi sepertinya kau tau sesuatu tentang Dungeon itu. Apa kau pernah masuk kedalamnya atau mungkin nii-san mu itu penakluk Dungeon?"

"Err.. Tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin soalnya Teru niisan hanya seorang dokter bedah dan Nels niisan hanya pekerja kantoran biasa tidak lebih dari itu."

"Tapi bisa saja saudaramu merahasiakannya padamu kan." Ujar Alibaba sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku meragukan hal itu, aku cuma pernah baca buku tentang itu saja kok." Aku pun mengatakan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Keadaan kembali sunyi sampai akhirnya Alibaba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Selama ini aku selalu berfikir aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian, apapun masalahnya. Tapi keberadaanmu membuatku berfikir bagaimana kalau kita masuk kesana bersama-sama? Mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan sinyal di dalam Dungeon!"

"...Pfft!" Aku menahan tawaku.

'Menemukan sinyal dalam Dungeon, itu terdengar lucu dan konyol.' Aku mulai berfikir aneh tentang hero yang gagah berani memakai baju besi dan berkuda putih yang pergi ke Dungeon untuk mencari sinyal untuk Iphone-nya.

"Ahahaha.."

"K-kenapa kau tertawa?! Aku serius loh!" Kata Alibaba sambil melihat kearahku.

"Tapi aneh saja pergi ke Dungeon untuk mencari sinyal iphone."

"Kau tidak perlu mentertawakanku!" Alibaba mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mukanya berubah sedikit merah. "Memang sinyal bentuknya seperti apa?"

"Sinyal itu seperti gelombang suara kau tidak bisa menyentuh dan merasakannya tapi kau juga tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Ch! Kupikir sinyal itu seperti bola magic yang menghubungan satu orang dengan orang lain. Jadi kau bagaimana? Kau mau ikut ke Dungeon tidak?"

"Aku ikut. Aku penasaran seperti apa Dungeon itu dan lebih baik kita masuk bersama-sama daripada masuk sendirian. Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa kita bisa saling membantu, kan.."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya ya, Lavi! Alibaba bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku meraih tangannya Alibaba dan menjabatnya. "Mohon kerja samanya juga Alibaba."

Tapi sesaat aku menjabat tangan Alibaba. Tiba-tiba muncul ratusan burung bercahaya muncul didepanku dan mengitariku dan Alibaba. Walau kaget tapi aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran burung bercaya tersebut.

'Tapi darimana asalnya mereka?' Pikirku sambil terus melihat burung bercahaya tersebut sampai mereka pergi ke luar jendela.

"Kau lihat apa sih Lavi?

'Ah.. aku lupa Alibaba tidak bisa melihat burung bercahaya tersebut.'

"Ah apa-apa kok.." Kataku sambil melepas jabatan tangan Alibaba.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang, besok kita bisa telat."

"Ya, selamat tidur Alibaba." Aku tersenyum dan menidurkan badanku dikarpet dan membelakangi Alibaba.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku membuka mataku kembali dan mendudukan badanku. Aku memegang kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan. Ketika aku menengok, aku mendapati Alibaba sudah tertidur lelap, aku membuka tasku dan mengambil kotak lens. Aku melepaskan kontak lens dari mataku dan menaruhnya di kotak lens kemudian meletakannya disamping bantal. Aku pun menidurkan kembali badanku kembali, dan mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua orang dikota ini mengerti apa yang aku katakan? Dan tidak ada satupun yang tau dimana Mesir ataupun kairo. Bahkan aku tidak tau keberadaan nii-san.'

Aku terus memikirkan hal tersebut sampai akhirnya aku lelah dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Gak nyangka Chapter 1-nya bakalan sepanjang ini (llﾟдﾟ) (gak nyadar soalnya nulis fanficnya di Notes hp). Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 1? Terlalu panjang atau terlalu pendek? Ini fanfic pertama saya, maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan penataan kata yang salah ( ；∀；) Silahkan Review kalau ada saran maupun kritik akan saya terima. ╰(*´∀`*)╯


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Confused**

'...'

'Dimana ini?'

Aku berjalan kembali disebuah lorong panjang hanya saja kali ini lorong tersebut tidak terlalu gelap karena ada beberapa obor tertempel di dinding lorong. Dengan ragu aku berjalan hingga sampai diujung lorong dan membuka pintu yang satu-satunya berada disana.

'Err.. Apa ada orang disini?'

Kataku dengan ragu saat memasuki ruangan baru yang gelap. Tiba-tiba pintu yang baru saja kulalui menutup sendiri dan tidak dapat terbuka kembali. Mau tidak mau aku harus mencari jalan lain. Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku, pintu lain yang berada didepanku terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan cahaya, aku berfikir ini kesempatanku untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu tersebut tapi langkahku terhenti karena terlihat siluet seseorang berdiri didepan pintu tersebut. Aku tidak yakin apakah ia seorang wanita ataupun seorang pria.

'Siapa kau?' Aku memberanikan diriku bertanya.

'...'

Orang itu tidak menjawab dan tetap berdiri didepan pintu. Hal ini mulai membuatku agak takut.

'H-hey.'

Aku memberanikan diriku mendekati siluet tersebut. Tiba-tiba ratusan burung bercahaya putih dan hitam keluar dari belakang orang tersebut dan menyerangku.

'Arghhh!'

Mereka terus menyerangku hingga aku merasa sesak dan semuanya menjadi gelap..

* * *

Aku tersentak bangun.

"Mimpi.."

Aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang berat menekan dadaku dan saat kulihat ternyata salah satu kaki Alibaba berada tepat di atas dadaku.

"Pantas sesak." Alibaba masih tertidur lelap, hanya saja sekarang salah satu kakinya berada tepat diatas dadaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan kaki Alibaba dari badanku. Lalu aku mengecek jam dari iphoneku dan tersadar bahwa jam di iphoneku masih menunjukan jam 12 siang waktu dan hari yang sama saat aku terdampar dipadang pasir dua hari yang lalu.

'Aneh, apa iphoneku rusak ya? Tapi tadi aku dan Alibaba masih bisa mengambil foto.' Aku memasukan iphoneku kedalam tas dan melihat ke arah luar jendela.

'Sudah hampir pagi, mungkin sekitar jam setengah 6 ya.' Aku memakai kontak lensku kembali sebelum berniat membangunkan Alibaba.

"Ngg.."

"Huh? Alibaba?" Aku terkagetkan dengan suara Alibaba. Aku menguncang pelan bahunya untuk membangunkan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ugh.."

'Sepertinya dia mengigau.' Aku melihat Alibaba masih terus mengigau dan beberapa keringat berjatuhan dari dahinya. "Alibaba!" Aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan Alibaba.

"Hah!" Alibaba langsung membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya hal ini membuat dahi kami berdua beradu.

"Aaw!" Aku menyentuh dahiku yang baru saja membentur dahi Alibaba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lavi?!" Ujar Alibaba sambil mengusap dahinya yang merah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Memangnya kau mimpi apaan sih sampai terus mengigau?" Jawabku sambil memegangi dahi.

"Huh?"

"Daritadi kau tidur sambil mengigau."

"E-eh? Begitukah?" Alibaba berhenti berbicara sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"T-tidak." Sambil melirik kesamping dan mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik kau bangun Alibaba, bukannya kita harus kerja ditempat orang yang bernama Bundel itu kan." Sambil merapihkan bajuku dan rambutku.

"Aa.. kau benar.. Tapi ini.. Kepagian.."

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang akan datang lebih awal. Lagipula lebih pagi lebih baik kan." Kataku sambil menaruh tangan di pinggang.

"Tapi ini benar-benar terlalu pagi, bahkan matahari masih belum terlihat.." Ujar Alibaba melihat ke luar jendelanya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Ahaha.. reaksimu seperti anak kecil yang dibangunkan untuk pergi sekolah." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berisik.." Ujarnya sambil beranjak bangun dan merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Aku mengambil air dari guci dan menuangkannya ke dalam salah satu botol minum yang ada ditasku.

"Ayo Lavi." Ujar Alibaba sambil mengambil pisau dan menaruhnya diikatan pinggangnya.

"Huh? Ok." Aku mengambil tas ranselku dan kami berdua keluar rumah dan berjalan ke tempat kerja Alibaba.

"Alibaba." Kataku memulai percakapan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau selalu membawa pisau kemanapun kau pergi?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan pengemudi gerobak, kalau gerobakku diserang pencuri atau kawanan bandit aku bisa siap melawan mereka." Kata Alibaba dengan percaya diri.

"Hm.. Tapi bukannya kemarin kau pergi di kawal beberapa orang berkuda?"

"Ya, tapi biasanya para perampok juga menyerbu secara kelompok. Kalau hanya mengandalkan mereka kami tidak akan menang. Para kusir juga diharuskan mempunyai setidaknya sedikit keahlian menggunakan senjata."

"Hm.. Begitu rupanya."

"Dipadang pasir sudah biasa terjadi hal-hal seperti itu, seseorang berpura-pura pingsan atau tersesat padahal dia termasuk komplotan bandit yang sudah menunggu dari belakangnya." Alibaba terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tadinya kupikir kau juga bagian dari bandit." Lanjutnya.

"Hm.. Bahaya sekali.." Aku menaruh tanganku dibawah dagu sebelum benar-benar menyadari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Alibaba. "EEH?! T-tapi aku bukan salah satu dari bandit loh! Kemarin aku benar-benar tersesat dipadang pasir!" Aku mengerutkan alisku dan memajukan bibirku mendengar pernyataan Alibaba.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak percaya denganmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu naik ke dalam gerobakku kan." Jawab Alibaba dengan menyipitkan matanya kearahku.

"Benar juga, jadi waktu kau jadi kusir yang pertama kau siapkan pisau itu? Kelihatannya mahal." Kataku sambil memperhatikan pisau yang dipinggang Alibaba.

"Ahaha.. Pisau ini harganya murah kok, tapi.." Tiba-tiba Alibaba menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Alibaba?" Tanyaku heran.

"Hah? A-ahaha tidak apa-apa!" Sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

"..." Aku tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu, aku rasa itu sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa Alibaba katakan padaku.

"Lagipula nanti kita bisa telat, ayo Lavi!" Ujar Alibaba sambil lari mendahuluiku.

"Aa! Tunggu Alibaba!" Aku lari mengejarnya dari belakang.

Sesampainya kami sampai ditempat kerja Alibaba, boss Alibaba memerintahkan kami untuk mengangkat barang-barang ke dalam gerobak Bundel yang sudah disiapkan.

"Haah.. Karung, keranjang, dan tong ini sangat berat, Alibaba hebat bisa mengangkat barang-barang ini sendirian." Aku menghapus keringat yang jatuh dari dahiku sambil menata barang-barang dalam gerobak dan mengikatnya agar tak bergeser saat berjalan.

"Lavi." Alibaba memanggilku dari luar gerobak sambil membawa barang terakhir dari gudang. Aku menaikan tong dari tangan Alibaba ke atas gerobak. "Kau kuat juga ya Alibaba, bisa menaikan barang-barang ini." Sambil menyusun tong terakhir.

"Pertamanya juga berat kok, tapi lama-kelamaan akan terbiasa jadi yang seperti ini tidak masalah."

"Fuhh~ sudah selesai Alibaba."

"Mana biar kuperiksa." Alibaba memeriksa tong dan karung yang kususun didalam gerobak. "Kenapa Alibaba? Apakah ada yang salah? Apa aku salah menyusunnya?"

"Ah.. Tidak ini sudah rapi kok, bahkan lebih rapi daripada yang biasa kususun."

"Haah.. Syukurlah." Aku menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Cara kerjamu cepat juga untuk pertama kali melakukannya, Lavi."

"Hm? Ahaha.. Tentu saja soalnya aku sering ikut merapikan peralatan-peralatan klub drama disekolahku."

"Huh? HEE?! KAU PEMAIN TEATER?!" Alibaba menatapku setengah tidak percaya.

"B-bukan teater tapi pentas drama kecil saja kok. Awalnya aku hanya diminta tolong mengantikan temanku yang berhalangan hadir saat pentas sekolah tapi setelah itu aku jadi tertarik dan akhirnya masuk klub drama." Kataku sambil keluar dari gerobak.

"Wow! Aku tak mengira kau pemain teater dan aku pikir kau hanya orang aneh yang tidak mengenal dunia luar." Lanjut Alibaba sambil mengikutiku keluar dari gerobak.

"Ahahaha.." Aku hanya tertawa cangunggung mendengar pendapat Alibaba. Dan sepertinya Alibaba menganggap aku pemanin teater.

"Aku akan cek gerobak yang lain, kau cek yang disana." Ujar Alibaba.

"Ok." aku memeriksa gerobak lain dan tak lama tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Bundel mencari Alibaba. Aku mengintip dari dalam gerobak. Bundel datang dari arah berlawanan sambil membawa dua bodyguardnya lagi.

"Ya saya disini tuan Bundel." Alibaba keluar dari dalam gerobak.

"Apa semua barang sudah kau masukan?"

"Tentu saja! Semuanya sudah kuperiksa dan tinggal diberangkatkan tuan Bundel." Jawab Alibaba dengan agak gugup.

"Mana? Biar kucek."

"A-aah! Tida-!" Salah seorang bodyguard Bundel mendorong Alibaba kesamping dari hadapan Bundel.

"Alibaba!" Aku keluar dari gerobak dan berlari mendekati Alibaba yang jatuh terduduk di dekat pengawal Bundel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Alibaba?"

"Gawat! Lavi! Didalam ada anak kecil dia-" kata Alibaba setengah berbisik

"Alibaba apa-apaan ini?!" Belum selesai Alibaba berbicara, Bundel berteriak marah.

"Ngg.. Ini.." Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba dari gerobak keluarlah seorang anak berambut kepang panjang bewarna biru dan memakai sorban dikepalannya, mendekati Bundel.

"Kenapa laki-laki punya dada? Aku sangat suka dada~" Kata anak tersebut sambil menengelamkan mukanya di dada Bundel sambil meremasnya.

"Hu-..pfft!" Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat perbuatan anak tersebut.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!" Alibaba spontan berdiri menarik bocah tersebut dan membuat anak itu duduk disebelah Alibaba sambil menudukan kepala anak tersebut.

"Maaf tuan Bundel! Anak bodoh ini-"

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Bundel marah lalu menginjak kepala Alibaba dan memaki-makinya.

"!" Aku tidak terima perlakuan Bundel kepada Alibaba dan hendak berdiri untuk melawannya tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi Alibaba menahan tanganku dan menatapku seakan memberikan isyarat jangan melawan Bundel.

"..." Aku mengurungkan niatku dan kembali menunduk. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah Alibaba dengan Bundel.

Setelah kejadian itu anak berambut biru itu menghilang entah kemana dan Bundel terus menerus memarahi kami berdua gara-gara kejadian tersebut dan menyuruh kami ganti rugi. Setelah semuanya selesai kami kembali ke rumah Alibaba dengan keadaan sangat lelah. Waktu sudah menunjukan larut malam. Alibaba masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menidurkan badannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Alibaba?" Kataku sambil menutup pintu.

"Sialan si Bundel itu, lagipula apa yang dilakukan anak kecil tadi." Gerutu Alibaba sambil tiduran menghadap lantai.

"Ng.. Kau bisa pakai uang koinku untuk membayar si Bundel tadi Alibaba."

"Eh, benarkah Lavi?!" Alibaba mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya di lantai. "Tapi aku tidak yakin uangmu pun cukup untuk membayar hutang Bundel."

"Err.. benar juga." Aku hanya mengelus belakang leherku.

'Kryyuk..' Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut dan bisa kupastikan itu suara perut Alibaba. Kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini kami berdua dibuat sibuk oleh Bundel dan hanya sempat memakan beberapa tusuk daging domba tadi siang dan belum makan apapun lagi hingga malam ini. Alibaba bangkit dan meraih keranjang buah yang baru saja ia bawa tadi. Tapi ternyata didalam keranjang buah tersebut anak berambut biru tadi muncul sambil memakan buah apel dari dalam keranjang. Alibaba memperhatikan anak tersebut sebelum marah dan langsung melempar anak tersebut ke arah tumpukan bantal.

"Aarghh! Kau memakan semua buahnya!"

"Tapi bukannya kau memberikan buah itu padaku tadi?"

"Sejak kapan aku memberikannya padamu!" Ujar Alibaba kepada bocah tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kataku sambil mendekati anak kecil tersebut.

"Un.." Kata anak itu sambil merapihkan sorbannya.

"Haah.. Aku dalam masalah besar kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan dungeon. Bahkan perbekalan saja aku tidak punya." Alibaba jalan menuju daging yang digantung dan memakan sebagian dagingnya. "Lavi kau mau?"

"Err, tidak usah.. Aku masih punya sisa buah pear yang kemarin kau mau?" Aku mengambil sebuah pear dan meleparnya ke Alibaba. Dengan cekat Alibaba menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih, Lavi." Ujar Alibaba sambil menghabiskan buar pear pemberianku dengan cepat.

"Dungeon itu apa?" Tanya anak berambut biru.

"Hah? Kau juga tidak tau Dungeon?" Alibaba berjalan mengambil gulungan dan membukannya dilantai. Dan Alibaba menjelaskan Dungeon kepada anak tersebut. Aku hanya melihat sambil memakan pear.

'Ternyata ada juga orang yang tak tau Dungeon selain aku.'

"Lalu Onii-san dimana aku bisa menemukan Dungeon itu?" Tanya anak itu. Sayangnya tiba-tiba Alibaba jatuh tertidur saat anak itu bertanya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihatnya. "Kau bisa menanyakannya kembali saat ia bangun besok." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil gulungan yang tergeletak di lantai dan menaruhnya di meja."

"Onii-san tau dimana Dungeon?"

"Maaf aku tidak tau, aku juga baru datang ke kota ini kemarin." Jawabku.

"Begitukah.. Oiya Onii-san namaku Aladdin! Aku seorang pengelana!" Kata anak itu sambil tersenyum dan menaikan kedua tangannya ke atas. 'Aladdin?! Lagi-lagi nama dari 101 Arabian Night, apa mungkin Aladdin juga nama yang umum di sekitar sini?'

"Onii-san?" Aladdin menatapku dengan bingung. Tapi kalau kuperhatikan dari tadi anak ini juga dikelilingi oleh burung bercahaya itu.

"Namaku Lavi, salam kenal ya Aladdin. Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Dan Aladdin membalasnya dengan menjabat tanganku. Setelah itu aku melepas jabatan tangan Aladdin. Entah kenapa raut muka Aladdin berubah bingung setelah bersalaman denganku.

"...?" Aladdin melihat tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk bersalaman denganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ng? Tidak apa-apa, mungkin perasaanku saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kembali.

"Kalau begitu kau juga lebih baik istirahat Aladdin."

"Un.." Anak itu menidurkan badannya disebelah Alibaba. Aku merengangkan badanku dan duduk membelakangi Aladdin untuk melepas kontak lensku lalu menidurkan badanku.

"Aku rasa kita mungkin akan bertemu dengan salah satu temanmu."

'Dengan siapa Aladdin berbicara?' Aku ingin bertanya hanya saja aku terlalu lelah untuk bangun dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

Hari ini pun sama seperti kemarin, aku terbangun paling awal tapi hanya saja tidak bermimpi aneh seperti kemarin-kemarin. Setelah memakai kembali kontak lensku. Aku melihat Aladdin masih tertidur sambil memegang seruling yang digantukan di lehernya. Kemudian aku membangunkan Alibaba.

"Alibaba bangun." Aku menepuk beberapa kali lengan Alibaba.

"Ughh.. Kau bangun pagi sekali sih, Lavi." Jawabnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Maaf ya, aku kebiasaan bangun pagi." Sambil pergi mencuci muka.

"Pagimu menyakitkan untukku." Alibaba bangun dan bersiap-siap.

"Hari ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah, mencari pekerjaan dari para pedagang atau apapun." Setelah itu aku keluar dari rumah Alibaba. Aku hendak bertanya tentang Aladdin tapi saat aku menengok Alibaba melempar Aladdin keluar dari rumahnya.

"Buggh!" Aku panik menghampiri Aladdin dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu sampai melempar anak ini keluar kan Alibaba.." Kataku. "Lavi-oniisan benar." Tapi Alibaba tak mengkiraukan kata-kata kami dan sudah berjalan duluan didepan kami. Kami berdua berlari mengejar Alibaba.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Kata Alibaba.

"Aa- Kau tidak ingin kami mengikutimu?"

"Bukan kau tapi bocah ini." Kata Alibaba sambil melirik ke Aladdin.

"Nee, onii-san dimana aku bisa menemukan Dungeon yang kau bicarakan tadi malam?" Alibaba menghela nafas kemudian berhenti dan menunjuk atas.

"Itu Dungeon." Alibaba menunjuk menara pasir yang kulihat pada saat pertama kali sampai dikota ini. "Dekat sekali! kupikir letak Dungeon ada diluar kota Qishan." Kataku terkaget.

"Kadang-kadang Dungeon muncul didekat atau diluar kota. Dan yang ada disana Labirin ke tujuh, Amon. Yang muncul 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Woow.." Aladdin dan aku tampak terpukau dengan menara pasir tersebut. "Aku akan menyelesaikan Dungeon Amon dan Dungeon lainnya lebih dahulu daripada orang lain dan aku akan menjadi laki-laki terkaya di dunia ini." Ujar Alibaba dan kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Makanya aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu, kau mengerti kan bocah?" Lanjut Alibaba.

"Lagipula bahaya kalau anak sekecil kau masuk kedalam Dungeon. Katanya Alibaba sudah banyak yang masuk kedalam Dungeon tapi tidak ada yang pernah kembali."

"Tapi kemungkinan teman Ugo berada di sana." Ujar Aladdin.

"Ugo?" Tanyaku. 'Ah.. Jangan-jangan anak ini mencari temannya yang masuk ke dalam Dungeon.' Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke daerah perdagangan.

"Onii-san kau suka uang?" Tanya Aladdin memulai percakapan kembali.

"Tentu, aku butuh uang yang banyak untuk membeli sebuah negara."

Aku menaruh tanganku dibawah dagu dan berfikir. 'Membeli sebuah negara dengan.. uang? Membeli sebuah pulau saja harganya sampai triliunan apalagi membeli sebuah negara. Seberapa banyak harta yang tersimpan didalam Dungeon itu?'

"Ya kan Lavi!" Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai tersadar Alibaba mengajaku berbicara. "Huh? Maaf aku tidak dengar." kataku tersenyum kaku sambil mengaruk-garuk pipiku. Aku melihat Aladdin terlihat senang dan menari berputar-putar sampai akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa sekeranjang penuh lemon di atas kepala.

"Aah! Maaf ya, onee-san." Dia anak perempuan berambut magenta yang kulihat kemarin lusa saat melihat-lihat kota. "..." Anak perempuan itu mengambil lemon yang terjatuh dan melemparkan kembali ke atas keranjang. Ia tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Alibaba lalu langsung menghampiri anak perempuan Itu. "Maafkan kami, kau tidak terluka? Apa perlu aku bawakan keranjang itu untukmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Anak perempuan itu kembali berjalan lagi dan meninggalkan Alibaba.

'Tapi seingatku kalau tidak salah anak perempuan ini juga..'

"Ada apa?" Alibaba bertanya kepada Aladdin yang terus melihat anak perempuan itu. Dan menunjuk sesuatu dikaki perempuan itu. Kaki yang terikat rantai.

'..budak, sudah kuduga anak perempuan ini juga budak seperti yang kemarin kulihat.' Anak perempuan itu menyadari kami memperhatikan rantainya dan berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan bajunya yang panjang. Tapi sayangnya saat hendak menundukkan badan untuk menutupi kakinya ia malah menjatuhkan hampir semua buah lemon yang ada dikeranjang kepalanya. Aku langsung menghampiri anak perempuan tersebut dan membantunya memungut beberapa buah lemon yang terjatuh ke jalan dan memasukannya ke keranjang. Tak lama kemudian Aladdin datang mendekati anak perempuan tersebut dan meniup seruling yang dia bawa dan seketika itu rantai kaki anak perempuan itu putus. Aku hanya bisa kaget melihat hal tersebut.

"Sekarang aku bisa berjalan bebas tanpa harus menutupi kakimu yang manis." Tapi para pedagang yang melihatnya mulai berdatangan dan berbisik satu sama lain. "Ini gawat!" Jawab Alibaba dengan panik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aladdin dengan polos. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau memutuskan rantai budak?" Aku melihat ke arah Alibaba dan bertanya hal itu tapi sebelum Alibaba menjawab, lagi-lagi Bundel datang dari belakang Alibaba. "Mencuri budak itu perbuatan kriminal loh, kau bisa kehilangan tanganmu. Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ganti rugimu, hmm~?" Kata Bundel sambil menekan-nekan lemon yang dijatuhkan anak perempuan tersebut ke pipi Alibaba.

"Apa yang anda katakan tuan? Kami hanya orang-orang lemah yang tak berdaya, mana mungkin kami bisa memutuskan rantai yang kuat."

"Hmph, kau benar juga. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa membayarku, aku akan menjadikanmu budak." Bundel mendekati anak perempuan itu dan menarik kasar rambutnya. "Hidup jadi budak itu susah loh, jika seseorang melemparmu, menginjakmu, ataupun melakukan apapun kau tidak boleh berkata apapun." Bundel mengatakan hal tetsebut sambil mempraktekkannya kepada anak perempuan itu. Aku tidak terima perlakuan Bundel terhadap anak perempuan itu lalu menarik bahu Bundel dari belakang dan mendorongnya, menjauhkannya dari anak perempuan tersebut.

"Walau anak ini seorang budak, tapi dia bukan budakmu kan! Dan kalaupun budak dikota ini diartikan sebagai barang, bukan berati kau boleh berbuat seenaknya pada budak orang lain. Kalau kau menyakiti budak orang lain bukannya perlakuanmu barusan juga bisa dibilang merusak properti orang lain!"

"Ugh! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Sepertinya ucapanku benar karena muka Bundel memerah dan ia berteriak kepada Bodyguardnya. Kedua Bodyguard Bundel menaruh pisau di leher Alibaba dan Aladdin. "Heh! Kalau kau macam-macam kedua temanmu bisa terluka loh."

"..." Aku melihat keadaan Alibaba dan Aladdin. Seketika itu Bundel memukul pipiku kiriku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena hal tersebut.

"Dasar anak-anak tidak tau diuntung! Mau kupanggilkan penjaga hah?!"

"Tolong apapun selain penjaga." Kata Aliababa memohon kepada Bundel. "Atau sekalian saja kalian semua kubunuh disini!" Aladdin kemudian meniup serulingnya dan keluarlah tangan raksasa biru yang menghajar bodyguard Bundel. Dan kemudian tangan raksasa itu menepuk tangannya diatas Bundel yang menyebabkan angin kencang. Bundel yang shock dengan peristiwa tersebut pingsan. Yang mengagetkan raksasa itu ber-tos dengan Aladdin. Tapi ketika raksasa biru melihat anak perempuan berambut magenta tersebut badannya berubah menjadi pink dan masuk kedalam seruling itu lagi.

"Ugo masih pemalu seperti biasanya ya." Aku, Alibaba, dan orang-orang disekitar situ hanya bisa shock melihat hal tersebut. Tapi kami tersadarkan dengan kedatangan para penjaga. "Ayo kita lari! Lavi!" Alibaba lari sambil menarik tangan Aladdin.

"Un! Kau juga sebaiknya lari!" Kataku kepada anak perempuan tersebut sebelum lari menyusul Alibaba.

* * *

"Bagaimana Alibaba?" Tanyaku dari belakang Alibaba.

"Masih belum aman penjaga masih berkeliaran disekitar sini."

Kami bersembunyi disebuah ruangan seperti gudang hanya saja ada aliran air didalamnya. Aku menuju aliran air tersebut dan membasuh mukaku. Sedangkan Aladdin meminum air. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak apa-apa Lavi? tadi Bundel memukulmu kan?"

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa kok. Badannya saja yang besar tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding badannya, nih lihat tidak merah kan." Aku menghapus air dengan handuk kecil yang kubawa didalam tas.

"Tapi kau nekat sekali melawan Bundel seperti itu."

"Habis aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuan orang itu. Kalau di negaraku orang seperti Bundel itu sudah pasti ditanggap polisi dengan tuduhan penganiyayaan kepada anak perempuan dan anak dibawah umur." Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menyilangkan tanganku mengingat hal tadi.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal seruling tadi." Aladdin berhenti minum dan melihat ke arah Alibaba. "Sesuatu baru saja keluar dari situ, benarkan?"

"Oh itu Ugo, dia temanku. Tapi orang-orang mungkin memanggilnya Djinn."

"Hee.." Jawab Alibaba.

'Tapi bagaimana bisa Djinn benar-benar ada?! Mereka bukannya cuma ada di buku dan tv saja kan!' Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Djinn benar-benar ada. "Aladdin, boleh kupinjam sebentar serulingmu?"

"Hm.. Kalau cuma sebentar tidak apa-apa." Ujar Aladdin sambil memberikan serulingnya padaku. Alibaba mendekatiku dan ikut melihat seruling tersebut. Aku melihat sekeliling seruling, tidak ada yang khusus dari seruling itu kecuali gambar pentragram yang berada dibagian depannya. Dari luar ini seperti seruling biasa. Aku mengintip dari tempat Djinn tadi keluar. "Haloooo.." Aku mencoba menyapa tapi tidak ada balasan.

"Apa dia bisa mendengar suara kami dari sini?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Entahlah tapi aku rasa iya. Tapi Ugo hanya keluar jika serulingnya ditiup."

"Hee.." Aku mengembalikan seruling itu kepada Aladdin. Aku dapat melihat Alibaba seperti berfikir keras dan kemudian membalikan badannya ke Aladdin.

"Anu.. Aladdin-san~ apa kau suka kakak-kakak cantik?" sikap Alibaba langsung berbeda drastis dibandingkan pagi ini dia berbicara dengan Aladdin bahkan sikapnya sangat mirip saat ia berbicara dengan Bundel. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

* * *

Kupikir Alibaba akan membawa kami ketempat temannya tapi tak kusangka ia membawa kami Red District lebih tepatnya ke rumah prostitusi. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Dan kalau nii-san sampai tau aku masuk ketempat seperti ini aku bisa mati. Aladdin langsung ditemani dengan dua wanita cantik. Aku dan Alibaba hanya duduk diam.

"Ini luar biasa! Dan tempat ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Dada onee-san, besar ya~" Kata Aladdin sambil 'bermain' dengan kedua wanita-wanita tersebut.

"Aladdin, kau bilang kau dalam petualangan kan? Atau kau punya spesific tujuan dalam perjalananmu?" Alibaba masih dengan gestur yang sama seperti ketika ia bertemu Bundel.

"Kau bilang Dungeon menyimpan Djinn kan."

"Ya itu benar."

"Aku berjanji kepada Ugo untuk mencari Djinn lainnya, jadi bisakah kau menunjukan jalannya padaku?" Aladdin berhenti bermain dengan para wanita tersebut dan berbicara menghadap Alibaba.

"Aku mengerti, tapi itu artinya kau akan ikut dengan kami ke Dungeon kan?" Tapi sayangnya Aladdin tak menjawab karena sudah sibuk kembali 'bermain' dengan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Tapi apa benar anak itu tidak apa-apa ikut masuk ke Dungeon bersama kita, Alibaba?" Aku berkata setengah berbisik kepada Alibaba.

"Malah baguskan! Kalau ada Djinn kita makin bisa tertolong, dan aku yakin kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan Dungeon itu dengan mudah, Lavi!"

'Uwaah.. Alibaba jahat juga memperalat anak polos dengan muka penuh semangat.'

"Lavi kau boleh ikut bersenang-senang hari ini biar aku yang bayar."

"Tidak usah, kau saja. Aku hanya melihat-lihat.." Kataku sambil meminum jus anggur.

"Huh? Lavi kau tidak minum?"

"Ini aku sedang minum." Jawabku dengan datar.

"Bukan! Maksudku minum arak."

"Eh? Aku masih dibawah umur. Kalau ketahuan aku bisa kena hukum."

"Huh? Itu peraturan yang ada dinegaramu?"

"Hm.. Kami hanya boleh minum kalau sudah berumur 20 tahun."

"L-LAMA SEKALI!"

"Ya begitulah."

"Tuan ingin ditemani?" Salah satu prostitusi menghampiriku dan menawarkan dirinya.

"Tidak usah aku hanya ingin minum." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Bhuu.. Sayang sekali padahal anda tampan." Sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ahaha.." Aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Aku juga akan bersenang-senang juga deh!" Alibaba juga akhirnya memanggil seorang wanita yang katanya pemilik paling populer ditempat tersebut. Tapi yang datang duduk disebelah Alibaba berbeda dengan bayanganku.

"...Huh... Pfttt!" Aku berusaha menahan suara tawaku saat melihat wanita tersebut. Wajah Alibaba masih seperti biasa, aku rasa ia masih belum menyadari wanita yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu. "Temanmu manis sekali ya." Kata wanita tersebut.

"Dia bukan temanku, aku bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak membuat teman." Aku sedikit kesal mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Alibaba. Alibaba akhirnya menengok dan melihat wanita disampingnya berbadan besar, berotot melebihi Alibaba dan bermuka agak.. aneh. Aku rasa Alibaba kena ganjaran atas perkataannya tadi. "Perkenalkan nama saya Elizabeth." Mimik muka Alibaba yang aneh membuatku makin tak bisa menahan tawaku. Dan akhirnya membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wanita bernama Elizabeth itu bahkan membelah gelas dengan tangannya dan menuangkannya ke gelas Alibaba. Alibaba terlihat kecil saat ia duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Saya wanita paling terampil dan terkenal di tempat ini."

"Waktunya service!" Kata pemilik bar. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat Alibaba dan pasangannya hanya saja sepertinya kelihatan lebih mengerikan, aku pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi menunggu di luar bar hingga waktu habis.

Aku menyenderkan badanku di tembok sebelah pintu masuk bar. 'Sigh.. Sudah hampir 3 hari aku ditempat ini, nii-san pasti sangat khawatir..'

Tak lama akhirnya Aladdin keluar dari bar dengan muka riang.

"Ah kalian sudah selesai?" Tanyaku pada Aladdin yang keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Un! Tadi sangat menyenangkan! Harusnya Lavi-oniisan juga ikut main!"

"Err lain kali saja ya. Oiya Alibaba mana?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran. Aladdin masih tersenyum dan menunjuk arah belakangku.

"Alibaba kau sudah sele-PFFTT AHAHAHAHAHA!" Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku ketika melihat Alibaba keluar dengan muka dan badan penuh tanda ciuman.

"..." Alibaba hanya diam dan masih terlihat shock.

"Ahh~ senangnya, setelah kita menyelesaikan Dungeon kita kemari lagi yuk onii-san~" kata Aladdin dengan ceria.

"Lain kali aku juga ikut deh, ya kan Alibaba~?"

"Diam Lavi atau kubunuh kau." Ujar Alibaba dengan muka shock dan badan yang masih penuh dengan bekas ciuman.

"Dasar anak-anak tidak berguna, membuatku mencari kalian, jika punya uang untuk bermain bersama wanita-wanita itu kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk membayar hutang-hutangmu, hah." Si Bundel muncul lagi bersama kedua Bodyguardnya.

"Saat ini aku tidak punya uang membayar hutang-hutangku, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Dungeon dan setelah kami menyelesaikan misinya aku akan langsung membayar hutang-hutangku." Kata Alibaba sambil menghapus bekas ciuman di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Menyelesaikan misi Dungeon? ..pftt! Ahahaha! Mana mungkin anak sepertimu bisa menyelesaikan misi Dungeon." Bundel beserta Bodyguardnya tertawa mendengar perkataan Alibaba.

"Kami tidak berbohong, kami bertiga sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Dungeon!"

"Hah! Kalian hanya mencari cara agar bisa kabur kan. Akan kutempel poster _wanted_ diseluruh kota kalau kalian mencoba kabur."

"..gh." Alibaba terlihat agak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Nah sekarang pilih, apa kau mau ditangkap sekarang atau menjadi budakku seumur hidupmu, terutama kau! Akan kujadiakan kau budak yang paling patuh terhadap perintahku!" Sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Alibaba kemudian melihat kearahku dan Aladdin. Kedua Bodyguard Bundel sudah mengacungkan pedang mereka kehadap kami.

"Anda menganggap kami apa? Anda pasti sudah tau jawabanku?!" Jawab Alibaba dengan muka serius dan lantang.

* * *

Kami bertiga kembali kerumah Alibaba tanpa mengatakan apapun.

'Aku masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Alibaba kepada Bundel tadi. Ia bahkan rela menjadikan kami dan dirinya sendirinya menjadi budak Bundel seumur hidup.' Tapi kalau Alibaba menolak tawaran Bundel kami yang akan dibunuh, tapi tetap saja menjadi budak Bundel bukan pilihan yang bagus. Bahkan sampai di rumah Alibaba pun kami masih tak mengatakan apapun.

"Onii-san kenapa kau menuruti perkataan orang tersebut?" Tanya Aladdin memecahkan keheningan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak ingin kena masalah kalau sampai kita terbunuh sebelum masuk ke dalam Dungeon. Lagipula kita tidak punya persiapan sama sekali untuk masuk ke dalam Dungeon kan?" Kata Alibaba mencoba menjelaskannya pada kami.

"Hah.. Menjadi budak Bundel.." Aku menidurkan badanku di atas karpet.

"Tapi lihat ini!" Alibaba mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan dan mengelarnya di lantai. Aku membalikan badanku dan melihat isi gulungan tersebut sambil menopang kepala dengan tanganku.

"Apa ini?" Aladdin juga ikut mendekat ke arah gulungan tersebut.

"Ini negara Sindria, kota di mana orang yang pertama kali menyelesaikan Dungeon dan membangun negaranya sendiri, Sinbad!"

Aku terkaget mendengar penjelasan Alibaba. "Sindria? Sin..bad?"

"Ya negara Sindria walau hanya pulau kecil tapi itu salah satu negara makmur dan terkenal disegala penjuru." Alibaba melanjutkan cita-citanya membuka perdagangan di negara tersebut. Alibaba juga meceritakan sedikit tentang negara Reim dan Partevia. Aladdin menyimak setiap perkataan yang dikatakan Alibaba. Alibaba juga membuka beberapa gulungan tentang petualangan Sinbad yang katanya ditulis sendiri sang penakluk dungeon pertama tersebut dan menunjukannya kepada Aladdin. 'Tapi aneh, aku benar-benar tidak pernah dengar negara Sindria ataupun negara-negara lain yang disebutkan Alibaba.' Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk.

"Alibaba, apa kau punya peta dari seluruh negara?" Walau sebenarnya aku agak takut untuk melihatnya. "Ada di atas meja dekat guci air." Aku berjalan membelakangi Aladdin dan Alibaba menuju tempat peta tersebut. Lalu membuka gulungan tersebut dengan perlahan dan melihat isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"..." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Peta yang kulihat saat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang selama ini kulihat dibuku, perpustakaan atau sekolah. Aku tidak menemukan satupun pulau atau benua yang kukenal. Aku benar-benar terguncang. Aku merasakan tanganku menjadi dingin, jantungku berdetak keras dan keringat dingin keluar dari dahiku. 'Di..mana aku? Apa jangan-jangan aku time slip ke masa lalu? Makanya pakaian mereka masih mengunakan pakaian tradisional dan ponselku jadi tidak bisa digunakan karena sinyal belum ditemukan pada masa ini? Tapi tetap saja walaupun time slip apa peta dunia akan sangat berbeda dari yang sekarang?! Atau jangan-jangan aku sedang bermimpi?' Aku mencubit tanganku tapi terasa sakit. Aku mencoba mencari alasan yang logis tapi semakin aku mencoba berfikir semakin aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang masuk akal "..Dimana sebenarnya aku ini..?" Aku makin pusing dan nyaris panik. "Lavi?" Aku tersentak kaget dan menengok.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu pucat sekali." Kata Alibaba.

"Lavi-oniisan lebih baik kau istirahat." Kata Aladdin dengan muka khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja.. Aku hanya butuh udara segar. Aku keluar sebentar." Aku segera keluar dari rumah Alibaba dan jatuh terduduk disamping pintu rumah Alibaba. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan melihat ke atas langit malam. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat aku merasa tenang dan mencoba berfikir kembali. 'Terakhir kali aku bertemu nii-san pada saat kami akan pergi melihat piramid, apa mungkin pada saat itu aku mengalami time slip? Atau masuk ke dunia pararel? Kalau dicerita-cerita yang sudah kubaca di komik atau di film seseorang yang mengalami time slip atau pergi ke dunia pararel akan bisa pulang setelah ia menyelesaikan misi atau membantu seseorang menyelesaikan masalahnya! Mungkin aku akan pulang ketika kami menyelesaikan Dungeon Amon itu!' Aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri dan berusaha agar tidak berfikiran negatif.

Aku merasa lebih baik dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah Alibaba. Tapi saat aku membuka pintu aku merasa pintu yang kubuka menabrak sesuatu. "Owww!" Dan ternyata dibalik pintu tersebut sudah Alibaba yang sedang memegangi dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri didepan pintu Alibaba?" Tanyaku dan Alibaba masih memegang dahinya yang terkena pintu. "Kau keluar lama sekali, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Oya~? Aku yakin kau pasti berfikir aku kabur gara-gara menolak menjadi budak Bundel kan~" kataku sambil setengah mengoda Alibaba. "..ya itu juga salah satu alasannya sih.." Jawab Alibaba sambil melirikan matanya kesamping.

"Ahaha.. Aku baik-baik saja kok, kepalaku agak sakit makanya aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar." Aku masuk kedalam rumah Alibaba.

"Lavi-niisan benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Aladdin.

"Yap, aku baik-baik saja.." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Aladdin sambil tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Aladdin.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Lavi punya barang sihir dari dungeon!" Kata Alibaba penuh semangat.

"Ng.. Maksudmu iphoneku? Itu bukan benda sihi-"

"Benarkah?! Boleh aku lihat Lavi-oniisan?" Kini giliran Aladdin menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Aladdin dan mengeluarkan iphoneku dari dalam tas dan memperlihatkannya pada Aladdin. Dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Alibaba kemarin.

"Uwaaaa! Aku baru lihat benda seperti ini." Kata Aladdin kagum. Alibaba mulai mengambil foto seperti kemarin tapi kali ini ia bersama Aladdin. 'Sepertinya ini ide yang buruk untuk menujukannya pada mereka.' Aku hanya mengelus belakang leherku.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti mengambil foto dan aku melihat hasil foto mereka dan rata-rata foto yang mereka ambil salah fokus, blur dan goyang. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil foto kalian." Aku mengarahkan kameraku ke arah mereka.

"Lavi ikutlah berfoto bersama kami." Ajak Alibaba sambil tersenyum. Aku berjalan kearah mereka dan mengambil foto kami bertiga.

"Ah enaknya kalau ada benda sihir seperti ini~" kata Aladdin. "Apa Lavi-oniisan juga penakluk Dungeon?" Tanya Aladdin.

"Aku bukan penakluk Dungeon kok. Kalau benda ini aku dapat dari nii-san."

"Hmm.. begitu." Jawab Aladdin dengan nada kecewa.

Setelah itu kami bertiga melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang Sindria dan Sinbad sebelum pergi tidur.

* * *

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya aku berhenti terbangun gara-gara memimpikan hal aneh.

"Mungkin aku bermimpi seperti itu gara-gara kelelahan.."

Kami memulai hari dengan membantu Bundel mengatarkan barang ke kota sebelah "Dan apa yang akan kita bawa tuan Bundel?" Kata Alibaba sambil bermuka manis. Walaupun Alibaba sudah menjelaskan alasannya kemarin, entah kenapa begitu melihat Bundel dan tingkah Alibaba mood-ku dan Aladdin menjadi mendadak berubah. Aku dan Aladdin hanya mengikuti Alibaba dari belakang dengan muka cemberut. "Wine anggur, dengan kualitas terbaik. Hadiah dari tuan Jamil untuk penguasa desa tetangga. Bekerjalah dengan benar!" Bundel masuk ke dalam gerobak dan duduk didekat tumpukan tong wine tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati tuan Bundel." Jawab Alibaba dengan muka manisnya. Aku dan Aladdin hanya duduk terdiam di kursi kusir dengan masih mimik cemberut. "Wine anggur.. Resikonya besar." Kata Alibaba sambil menghela nafas. Aladdin sepertinya tidak memperdulikan perkataan Alibaba. Dan memalingkan mukanya. "Ahh.. Onee-san yang kakinya terantai kemarin." Aku dan Alibaba spontan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Aladdin.

Aku dapat melihat ada satu gerobak penuh budak dengan besi di sekeliling gerobak, lebih terlihat seperti kandang untuk binatang. Diantara budak-budak tersebut aku melihat anak perempuan berambut magenta duduk diantara para budak lainnya. "Tuan Bundel, apa itu?" Alibaba bertanya kepada Bundel. "Oh itu budak untuk di daerah pertambangan." Anak berambut magenta tersebut menyadari keberadaan kami dan melihat ke arah kami. Alibaba melirikan matanya ke samping tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian, gerobak mulai berjalan secara bersamaan, ada 4 sampai 5 gerobak berjalan dibelakang kami. Bundel mulai berkata sesuatu tentang orang miskin yang tidak seharusnya memiliki mimpi yang tinggi, budak, dan orang yang tak berguna akan tetap menjadi sampah sambil dengan santainya memakan buah apel. "Kau setuju dengan pemikiranku kan Alibaba?"

"..ya." Alibaba menjawab pertanyaan Bundel dengan pelan dan singkat. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Alibaba seperti itu. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu!"

"Tentu saja tuan! Anda sangat bijaksana!" Aku dan Aladdin dapat melihat sekilas Alibaba mengenggam kuat tali kusir yang ia pegang. "Benar kan kataku. Ahaha!" Bundel tertawa mendengar jawab Alibaba. Alibaba pun ikut tertawa tapi aku bisa melihat ia memaksakan tawanya. "Onii-san kau berbohong." Alibaba berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke arah Aladdin.

"Apa kau pikir jika kau tetap berbohong, tidak ada seorang pun bahkan dirimu sendiri dapat mempercayai kata-katamu sendiri?" Aladdin mengatakan hal itu kepada Alibaba. Tapi Alibaba membalasnya dengan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau juga setuju kan Lavi?" Giliran Bundel bertanya padaku.

"... Kita tidak pernah tau jalan nasib seseorang, bisa saja orang miskin hari ini tapi esok ia akan menjadi orang terkaya dikotanya." Aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa membalikan mukaku dan Bundel membalasnya dengan melempariku buah apel yang sudah sebagian ia makan. Aladdin hanya menatapku dan Alibaba terlihat kaget dengan ucapanku barusan.

"..." Aku hanya diam merengus sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang diterkena lemparan apel."

"Hah! Lihat saja nanti setelah pengiriman barang ini selesai, kau akan habis-habisan kudidik dengan tanganku sendiri!" Jawab Bundel dengan kesal.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan hingga hampir senja. Padahal sudah hampir seharian kami mengendarai gerobak unta ini tapi Dungeon kota Qishan masih tetap terlihat dari kejauhan. 'Gerobak ini ternyata lama juga ya..' Aku melihat sekeliling dan yang terlihat hanya pasir. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat dari kejauhan pasir di sebelah kanan kami longsor dan mendekat ke arah kami.

"Alibaba!" Spontan aku memanggil Alibaba dan menunjuk kearah tanah yang longsor tersebut. Alibaba yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung dengan cepat menjauhi daerah longsoran tersebut. Tapi longsoran itu sangat cepat mendekati gerobak kami. "Itu Hyancith padang pasir!" Kata salah satu kusir dibelakang gerobak kami. "Cepat tingkat kecepatan!" Lanjutnya.

"Ch! Monster itu benar-benar muncul!" Kata Bundel sambil melihat ke retakan tanah. "Itu gara-gara kita membawa wine anggur!" Lanjut Alibaba sambil menambah kecepatan gerobaknya. Sayangnya retakan tanah menghancurkan salah satu roda gerobak kami dan mengulingkannya kesamping. Aku terlempar ke luar gerobak dan bahu kiriku membentur tanah yang keras.

"Ughh.. Sakit.." Aku dapat melihat dari kejauhan sesuatu yang panjang mirip dengan sungut gurita keluar dari tempat longsoran tersebut.

Aku juga bisa mendengar suara Bundel berteriak menyuruh Alibaba untuk menyelamatkan wine anggurnya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara anak berteriak diikuti seorang wanita yang juga ikut berteriak-teriak.

"Ugh.." Aku mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi bahu kiriku dan mengambil tasku yang jatuh tak jauh dari tempatku terjatuh. Aku mendekati Aladdin yang diam berdiri disamping gerobak. "Apa yang terjadi Aladdin?"

"Lavi-oniisan.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula apa yang terjadi?!" Aladdin tidak berkata apapun dan hanya menengok ke arah Alibaba berdiri. "Alibaba!" Aku berteriak dan seketika itu Alibaba memukul Bundel hingga terjatuh. "Kau brengsek! Kau kira kau bisa membeli nyawa seseorang dengan wine anggurmu yang bau?!" Teriak Alibaba kepada Bundel. Seketika itu aku dan Aladdin terkejut dengan tindakan Alibaba. Kemudian Alibaba membawa satu tong wine anggur dan melompat turun ke dalam longsoran tersebut.

'H-hebat Alibaba bisa menuruni longsoran yang dalam ini.'

Saat kulihat didalam longsoran tersebut aku terkejut melihat monster mirip seperti bunga rafflesia raksasa. "Aladdin! apa sebaiknya kita menolong Alibaba?" Aku menengok ke arah Aladdin.

"Un!" Aladdin kemudian membunyikan serulingnya dan keluarlah tubuh Djinn biru raksasa dengan kepala yang masih tersangkut didalam seruling. Djinn itu turun ke bawah dan membantu Alibaba membuka kuncup monster tersebut. "Sekarang saatnya Alibaba!" Seru Aladdin dari pinggir longsoran. Saat kuncup terbuka Alibaba langsung melemparkan tong berisi wine anggur. Saat itu juga anak perempuan berambut magenta dan seorang anak perempuan kecil keluar dari dalam kuncup monster tersebut. Alibaba menarik kedua anak tersebut keluar dari mulut monster tersebut. Hanya saja monster itu bangkit lagi dan menyebabkan Djinn Aladdin terlilit sungut monster tersebut dan tidak bisa bergerak sedangkan Alibaba terjebak kedalam kuncup monster tersebut. "Hah! Rasakan itu akibatnya karena melawanku." Teriak Bundel dari tepi longsoran.

"Alibaba!" Aku berteriak memanggil Alibaba. "Lavi-oniisan!" Teriak Aladdin. Aku menengok ke arah Aladdin yang sudah mengibarkan sorban yang ada dikepalanya ke tanah.

"Wine." Teriak Aladdin. Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud Aladdin dan langsung menghampiri Aladdin dan spontan mengulingkan tong-tong wine anggur dengan cepat ke atas sorban tersebut. "Terbanglah! Permadani terbang!" Aku yang berdiri dibagian belakang sorban tersebut tersentak kaget karena sorban Aladdin benar-benar terbang ke atas monster yang menangkap Alibaba berada. "Sudah kuduga kau berbohong Onii-san." Ujar Aladdin kepada Alibaba.

"Alibaba! Kami datang untuk menolongmu!" Aku melambaikan tanganku memanggil Alibaba dari belakang Aladdin. "Kau bisa juga berkata jujur onii-san, beritahu aku lebih banyak lagi apa saja yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh uang dan wine."

"Hentikan! Walaupun kalian bekerja ratusan tahun, tidak mungkin kalian bisa membayar wine-wine itu! Kumohon hentikan!" Ujar Bundel dari kejauhan. Aladdin mengangkat tangannya kebawah seakan memberikan tanda kepada permadani terbangnya. Spontan aku berpegangan pada pinggiran permadani terbangnya sebelum aku ikut terjatuh ke bawah. Dan benar saja semua tong berisi wine anggur tersebut jatuh semua ke monster tersebut. Dihiasi oleh teriakan Bundel dari belakang. Monster itu pun melepaskan tentaclenya dari Alibaba dan Djinn Aladdin.

Kami menghampiri Alibaba dan menaikannya ke atas permadani. Aku kembali duduk dibelakang Aladdin karena bahuku terasa sakit lagi saat terpental dari gerobak tadi. "Aladdin.." Alibaba hanya diam menatap Aladdin.

"Alibaba, aku punya permintaan untukmu, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Aladdin mengulurkan tangannya ke Alibaba dan tersenyum.

"Yeah.." Alibaba tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Aladdin dengan menjabatnya. Aku melihat beberapa burung bercahaya muncul ketika mereka berjabat tangan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Aladdin lalu berbalik kearahku. "Kau juga Lavi-oniisan bertemanlah denganku~" kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ahaha.. Tentu saja!" Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar lagi suara Bundel meneriaki kami. "Bocah sialan! Cepat turun kemari sekarang juga! Berani-beraninya kalian membuang wine-ku yang berharga! Akan kubuat kalian kerja seumur hidup sebagai budakku!" Bundel berteriak dan dibawah kami sudah banyak para penjaga dan pedagang yang megacungkan pedang ke arah kami.

"Ugo, ayo kita pergi." Ujar Alibaba kepada Djinn-nya.

"Kau akan menuruti setiap perintah yang aku berikan! Dasar budak!" Bundel masih tetap berteriak-teriak. Hingga akhirnya Djinn Aladdin muncul didepan mereka dan menghempaskan Bundel dan para penjaga dari pandangan kami.

"Berpeganan pada Ugo!" Seru Aladdin. Sambil duduk dan berpegangan pada seruling dimana kepala Djinn itu tersangkut. Aku dan Alibaba meloncat ke arah Ugo, Alibaba berada di bahu sebelah kanan sedangkan aku ada di bahu sebelah kiri Ugo. "Alibaba dan Lavi-oniisan tidak akan pernah jadi budak paman, bwee!" Kata Aladdin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Bundel. "Karena kita punya petualangan yang baru saja dimulai!" Lanjut Aladdin.

"Ayo! Menuju Dungeon!" Ugo terus berlari menuju kota Qishan.

* * *

Uwoo! Udah masuk Chapter 2 ;;v;; dan baru mau masuk Dungeon.. Lama banget ya.. ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_ Apa alurnya terlalu lama? Atau terlalu mendetail? Mungkin di chapter depan mungkin ada beberapa scene yang akan diskip, m-mungkin..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Magi milik Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei dan OC milik VanillaCheesecake

Rate: T

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Dungeon Amon**

Sesampainya kami dikota Qisan, waktu sudah berubah menjadi malam dan keadaan sudah sangat sepi. Kami turun dari badan Ugo dan berdiri di tepat depan pintu masuk Dungeon Amon. "Akhirnya kita sampai di Dungeon Amon, kalau kau menyentuh pintu masuk ini sedikit saja kau akan tersedot ke dalamnya dan tidak bisa keluar kecuali menyelesaikannya." Alibaba menaruh tangannya tepat di depan pintu masuk Dungeon tanpa menyentuhnya. "Kita seperti berada didepan pintu kematian." Lanjutnya.

"Aladdin, Lavi ini kesempatan kalian untuk mundur." Alibaba menengok ke arah kami yang berada dibelakangnya.

"..." Aladdin hanya diam semenjak kami tiba di depan pintu masuk Dungeon.

"Alibaba, kau serius akan langsung masuk? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membawa sedikit bekal makanan? Aku akan pergi, kalian tunggu disini." Ketika aku hendak pergi, Aladdin tiba-tiba terjatuh mendorong Alibaba yang berada didepannya dan masuk ke dalam Dungeon dan sialnya lagi, saat terjatuh Alibaba refleks menarik rompi bajuku sehingga membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut terseret masuk ke dalam Dungeon.

"Aaahhhh!" Teriak Alibaba. Kami bertiga terjatuh dimelewati lorong dimensi dan akhirnya keluar diujung lorong tersebut. Pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan karena aku melihat planet bumi berada tepat di depan kami.

"Kenapa kita berada di luar angkasa?!" Kataku dengan shock melihat keadaan kami sekarang. Dari tempat sini kami dapat melihat beberapa bagian bumi berputar dan beberapa bagian dari bumi tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

"A-apa ini?" Jawab Alibaba dengan bingung. Setelah beberapa saat cahaya dari bumi tersebut menyinari kami, dan membuat semuanya tampak menyilaukan. Aku menutup mataku dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Saat tersadar aku seperti berada disebuah gua dengan jalan setapak dan obor yang menepel di dinding.

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bangun perlahan dan melihat disekitar. "...ini bukan mimpi kan?" Aku berdiri dan merapihkan bajuku dari debu yang menempel. 'Ugh sial kontak lens ku terasa sakit.' Aku memegang mata kiriku dan tiba-tiba tersadar aku berada di ruangan ini sendirian.

"Dimana Alibaba dan Aladdin?" Kataku sambil melihat di sekelilingku.

"Aladdin! Alibaba!" Aku berteriak memanggil nama mereka namun tak ada jawaban. 'Ugh.. Di saat seperti ini kami malah terpencar, ini bukan awal yang baik untuk mulai menjelajahi Dungeon ini.' Pada akhirnya aku berjalan mengikuti arah jalan setapak ini sambil berharap tidak bertemu dengan monster Dungeon. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gemuruh dari arah belakang tempatku berjalan. Perasaanku tidak enak, perlahan aku menengokkan kepalaku dan melihat batu besar berguling ke arahku dengan cepat.

"Siaaaaaal!" Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari batu tersebut namun batu tersebut lebih cepat dari yang kukira, jarak antara batu tersebut dan aku semakin menipis membuatku lari dengan sekuat tenagaku.

"S-sial! aku bisa mati terlindas batu sebesar itu!" Kataku sambil sesekali menengok ke arah batu tersebut. Aku melihat di kejauhan jalan setapak ini terbagi menjadi dua. Aku harus memilih dengan cepat jalan mana yang akan harus kuambil.

"Kiri atau kanan?!" Aku berniat memilih jalan sebelah kiri tapi saat melihat ke arah lantai aku refleks melompat ke arah jalan sebelah kanan dan batu tersebut terus berguling melewati jalan sebelah kiri. "Hah..hah... Nyaris saja, beruntung aku melihat batu-batu kerikil disisi-sisi jalan akibat gesekan batu besar tadi dengan dinding gua ini dan jalanannya yang terlalu mulus dibandingkan jalan sebelah kanan." Aku mengatur nafasku dan berdiri. "Fuuh.. Rasanya benar-benar seperti masuk ke dalam sebuah game action." Kataku sambil menghapus keringat yang jatuh dari dahiku dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ugh.. Kemana perginya Aladdin dan Alibaba? Kalau bertemu monster yang seperti dipadang pasir tadi aku pasti akan mati, dan mana lagi aku tak punya senjata." Tak lama jalan didepanku kembali bercabang menjadi dua dan aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa jalan sebelah kiri dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Dan melihat ruangan dengan cahaya biru dan beberapa batu sapphire raksasa. "Keliatannya aman, tapi perasaanku gak enak.." Aku memutuskan untuk mangambil beberapa batu kerikil yang ada dilantai dan melemparkannya ke beberapa arah. "Sepertinya benar-benar aman." Tapi aku tidak sengaja melempar salah satu batu kerikil ke arah batu sapphire. Dan tak disangka batu tersebut retak dan keluar monster semut dengan ukurannya yang besar.

"Akh! Batu sapphire itu bukan batu tapi telur! Sial! di Dungeon ini benar-benar ada monsternya!" Semut itu mulai berjalan disekitar ruangan. Dengan hati-hati aku kembali ke jalan yang bercabang mengambil jalan sebelah kanan. Tapi sayangnya di jalan sebelah kanan hanya ada jalan buntu. Dan ukiran-ukiran tulisan di dinding yang tidak bisa kumengerti. "Jangan bilang aku harus kembali ke jalan yang tadi." Aku menengok ke belakang karena merasa mendengar sesuatu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke ruangan monster itu. Pasti ada jalan lain." Tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku seperti dicengkram sesuatu dan saat kulihat monster semut itu sudah di dekat kakiku.

"Arghh!" Aku refleks meninju monster semut tersebut dengan tanganku. Tapi anehnya dengan satu pukulan monster semut tersebut mencair. Tiba-tiba dari arah masuk puluhan monster semut masuk. "Kenapa monster semut ini semakin banyak?!" Aku melepas ranselku dan mengayunkannya kekanan dan kiri agar monster semut tersebut tidak mendekat, sayang usaha itu gagal dan aku terpojok di ruangan dengan monster semut yang semakin mendekat.

"Sial, ini gak lucu. Aku baru saja masuk Dungeon dan akan mati sekarang." Aku menyenderkan badanku ke dinding dan tiba-tiba dinding dibelakangku bergeser seperti pintu rahasia dan aku jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Uwaaaa!" Aku meluncur ke sebuah jalan turunan yang gelap hingga akhirnya aku melihat cahaya diujung jalan. Saat keluar dari luncuran aku merasa menabrak sesuatu.

' _Duakk_ '

"Aw.. Kepalaku." Benturan yang lumayan keras hingga membuat kepalaku terasa pusing, aku membangunkan badanku dan memegang kepalaku.

"..Lavi." Aku mendengar sesuatu dari arah lantai. Dan saat kusadari aku sedang menduduki sesuatu. Dan sesuatu yang tadi kutabrak adalah seseorang yang tak lain adalah Alibaba.

"ALIBABA!" Teriakku sambil berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja sampai kau jatuh menabrakku." Kata Alibaba sambil terduduk.

"Ahaha.. Maaf, tadi aku diserang monster semut." Jawabku.

"Haa?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lanjut Alibaba.

"Hm.. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja berkat jalan rahasia." Kataku sambil membantu Alibaba berdiri. "Ngg? mana Aladdin?" Tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Soal itu.." Alibaba menceritakan kepadaku kejadian saat ia terjatuh ke sumber air yang yang ternyata mudah terbakar dan hampir membuatnya ikut hangus terpanggang bersama Aladdin, dikejar batu besar sepertiku, hampir menjadi santapan monster semut dan tertangkapnya Aladdin oleh Jamil, penguasa kota Qishan yang ternyata juga masuk ke dalam Dungeon. Dan bahkan gadis magenta yang kami temui kemarin adalah budak Jamil.

"Kita harus selamatkan Aladdin, Alibaba." Kataku.

"Tentu saja dan sebenarnya aku tadi mengarahkan mereka ke jalan yang salah, kalau kita melewati jalan sebelah sini kita mungkin dapat mendahului mereka dan menyelamatkan Aladdin." Ujar Alibaba. Aku setuju dengan ide Alibaba. Kami berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari lengan kiri Alibaba terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. "Alibaba! apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu? Ah! Jangan bilang gara-gara kutabrak tadi?!" Tanyaku panik.

"Oh Ini? Bukan, tadi ditusuk Jamil. Diamkan saja nanti berhenti sendiri." Jawab Alibaba dengan santai.

"Jangan bicara begitu, nanti infeksi." Aku mengambil sapu tangan dari tasku dan melilitkannya dilengan Alibaba.

"ah..Terima kasih." Alibaba memegang lukanya yang tertusuk.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan salah satu Niisan-ku seorang dokter, dia paling ribut melihat luka yang di biarkan begitu saja. Walau itu luka sekecil apapun." Kataku

"Begitukah, dia pasti nii-san yang pengertian." Kata Alibaba dengan senyum.

"Berlebihan bisa dibilang, kalau kau bertemu Nels nii-san dengan luka yang dibiarkan begitu saja, kau pasti akan di perban dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki." Kataku sambil tertawa kaku.

"...dan aku yakin aku akan jadi mumi setelah itu." Ujar Alibaba dengan muka datar.

Setelah kami berjalan cukup lama, jalan didepan kami bercabang menjadi dua lagi kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan disebelah kanan. Dan kami sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan 4 tiang pilar dan sebuah pintu besar dengan lambang pentagram di atasnya.

"Apa kita memilih jalan yang benar?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan pintu besar didepanku.

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu. Tinggal mencari Aladdin. Aku yakin mereka belum sampai kemari. Lavi, Aku akan memeriksa jalan yang satunya lagi." Ujar Alibaba.

"Aku ikut, Alibaba!" Kataku sambil mengikuti Alibaba.

"Lavi kau tunggu disini kalau mereka tiba-tiba datang kesini dan aku tidak ada, tahan mereka sampai aku datang, mengerti?" Ujar alibaba sambil berlari.

"Eeh?! Tung-" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku Alibaba sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

"Haah.." Setelah alibaba pergi aku menyenderkan badanku ke salah satu pilar yang berada diruangan itu. Aku mengamati cincin yang berada di ibu jari kiriku. Sebenarnya aku merasa cincin ini mencengkram erat ibu jari kiriku dan membuatnya terasa sakit sejak aku berada di dalam Dungeon ini. Cincin berlambang pentragram yang sama dengan pintu yang ada di depanku dan kalau dipikir-pikir seruling Aladdin juga mempunyai lambang yang sama. "Apa lambang pentragram punya arti khusus?" Kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke depan. "Haah.. Mudah-mudahan aku benar-benar bisa pulang setelah menyelesaikan Dungeon ini." Aku menghela nafasku sejenak, dan berfikir.

'Tapi itu tandanya aku juga harus berpisah dengan Alibaba dan Aladdin.' Saat mengingat hal tersebut perasaanku jadi sedih.

Sudah hampir 5 menit Alibaba meninggalkanku sendiri diruangan ini, aku mulai khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya dan Aladdin. 'Tapi bagaimana jika aku pergi dan penguasa Qisan itu kemari bersama Aladdin?' Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Alibaba sebentar lagi dan kalau ia tidak kunjung datang aku akan menyusulnya.

Aku terdiam sambil mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi padaku dari mulai terdampar di padang pasir, ditolong Alibaba dan tiba dikota ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perkataan Alibaba padaku tentang mendapatkan sinyal di dalam Dungeon, walau ragu dan terkesan bodoh aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?" aku mengeluarkan iphone dari dalam tas dan melihat ke sudut kiri masih tertulis 'NO SIGNAL'

"Haah.." Aku menghela nafasku, ponsel ini sama sekali gak berguna cuma bisa mengambil foto." Aku mengarahkan iphone-ku ke arah pintu dan dengan malas mengambil gambar pintu berlambang pentagram tadi. Saat melihat hasil foto pintu tersebut aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Terdapat tulisan 'The Decorum and Austerity' ditengah lambang pentagram. Aku langsung mengarahkan kepalaku untuk memastikan pintu yang berada didepanku lagi. "Hah? Tapi ditengah lambang pentagram itu tidak ada kata 'kesopanan dan kekerasan'." Aku mengarahkan iphone-ku kembali ke arah pentagram tersebut dan mengambil fotonya dan lagi-lagi terdapat kata 'The Decorum and Austerity'.

"HEBAT! Seperti pesan rahasia di film mata-mata!" Kataku sambil berlari kecil mendekati pintu tersebut.

"Amon itu kalau tidak salah nama dari Dungeon ini kan? Pintu ini aneh tidak ada lubang kuncinya, pasti ada cara khusus untuk membukanya." Kemudian aku melihat 2 cetakan tangan kanan didepan pintu. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu hal.

"Argh! bego banget sih! Ini bukan saatnya untuk memperhatikan pintu ini, aku harus menyusul Alibaba!" Aku membalikan badanku dan melihat Alibaba dan Aladdin berlari dari kejauhan.

"Lavi! kau masih disini?" Teriak Alibaba dari kejauhan.

"Aladdin! Alibaba! Kalian baik-baik saja?" Aku berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Un! Kami baik-baik saja." Ujar Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah aku kira terjadi sesuatu hal dengan kalian berdua." Kataku.

"Ahaha.. Tenang saja aku dapat mengatasinya~" jawab Alibaba dengan percaya diri. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kaku saat mendengarnya.

"Ng? ngomong-ngomong serulingnya Aladdin kemana?" Aku baru tersadar bahwa seruling Aladdin yang selalu berada di lehernya sekarang tidak ada.

"..." Aladdin hanya tersenyum sedih tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Serulingnya Aladdin diambil oleh Jamil." Jawab Alibaba.

"Tenang saja Aladdin kita akan merebutnya kembali, ya kan Alibaba?"

"Tentu saja kalau bertemu dengan Jamil lagi kita akan mengambilnya kembali!" Ujar Alibaba dengan semangat.

"Un!" Jawab Aladdin dengan semangat.

"Ayo kita teruskan perjalanan kita sebelum Jamil dan anak buahnya menyusul." Kata Alibaba sambil berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Aku yakin ini adalah Pintu Kebenaran dan harta karun pasti berada dibalik pintu ini."

"Itu kutukan, bukan?" Kata Aladdin sambil melihat lambang pentagram yang berada di atas pintu.

"K-kutukan?" Tanyaku.

"Un.. Perlu kata kunci untuk membukanya, Lavi onii-san sudah mencoba membukanya?"

"Belum, hanya saja pintu tersebut sepertinya perlu dibuka oleh dua orang."

"Hm? Kau benar ada 2 cetakan tangan kanan didepan pintunya." Kata Alibaba

"Kalau begitu kita beruntung karena kita bertiga datang kemari." Kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.." Jawab singkat Alibaba.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang mantra pintu ini, jadi aku serahkan pada kalian berdua." Kataku sambil berdiri dibelakang Aladdin dan Alibaba.

Aladdin dan Alibaba menempelkan tangan kanan mereka dan bersamaan mengucapkan "Open Sesame!" Dan pintu terbuka lebar dengan hembusan angin kencang keluar dari balik pintu dan sekejap ruangan yang tadi kami masuki lenyap dan digantikan oleh langit biru. Kami bertiga terpukau dengan peristiwa ini. "Uwaa, jalan yang kita lalui tadi hilang." Kataku sambil melihat ke arah belakang.

"Kita kembali ke luar Dungeon?" Kata Alibaba sambil melihat sekitar. Aku pun menyadari bahwa kami bertiga berada tepat di atas menara dan kami dapat melihat rumah-rumah penduduk atas.

"Ah.. Liat itu!" Kata Aladdin sambil menunjuk ke langit. Dari langit terlihat sedikit bagian ornamen dari Dungeon.

"Itu berati.." Kata Alibaba sambil melihat ke atas.

"Kita masih didalam Dungeon." Kataku melanjutkan perkataan Alibaba.

Tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan munculnya pilar api dari kejauhan.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Alibaba.

"Hmm.. Biasanya kalau dalam game itu bisa jadi petunjuk yang mengarahkan kita untuk pergi kesana?" Jawabku sambil menaruh tanganku dibawah dagu.

"Un! ayo kita kesana!" Aladdin mengibarkan sorban ajaibnya ke lantai dan duduk diatasnya. Aku dan Alibaba mengikuti Aladdin dan sorban ajaib milik Aladdin mulai terbang menuju pilar api tersebut.

"Di kota ini tidak terlihat satu orang pun, kira-kira tempat macam apa ini?" Tanya Alibaba memulai percakapan.

"..Necropolis." Jawab singkat Aladdin.

'Kota mati? Tempat ini? Tempat ini terlalu rapi untuk jadi kota mati.' Pikirku sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Dulu, aku pernah dengar dari Ugo, katanya diluar ruangan ketahanan tempat Djinn berada pasti akan ada Kota mati, Necropolis. Aku rasa ini maksudnya" Lanjut Aladdin sambil menjelaskan Necropolis.

"Jadi Aladdin juga baru pertama kali melihat Necropolis?" Tanyaku.

"Iya.." Jawab Aladdin sambil mengangagukan kepalanya. "Apa Lavi-oniisan pernah Liat Necropolis sebelumnya?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya pernah lihat dari buku." Jawabku. 'Dan internet.' Aku tidak mengatakan lebih dari itu karena aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengerti.

"Hmm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa raksasa itu bisa bicara?" Tanya Alibaba sambil menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu.

"Ugo? Saat ini hanya badannya saja yang yang bisa keluar, tapi dia punya kepala juga dan dia lumayan tampan." Jawab Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"Hee~ jadi dia temanmu yang kau banggakan."

"Tentu saja karena Ugo temanku." Jawab Aladdin dengan bangga.

"Aku hanya berharap dia bisa seutuhnya keluar dari seruling, rasanya juga menyakitkan hanya melihat kepalanya saja yang terjepit dalam seruling.." Kataku sambil tertawa datar.

"Um.. aku juga berharap suatu saat nanti Ugo akan bisa keluar sepenuhnya dari seruling." Jawab Aladdin sambil tertawa.

"Ketika kita dapatkan kembali serulingmu, kenalkan aku juga pada Ugo ya dan juga aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Kata Alibaba kepada Aladdin.

"Un! Tentu saja!"

"Dan juga masih banyak hal yang harus kau beritahu padaku, Lavi!" Kata Alibaba sambil merangkul leherku yang membuatku agak tercekik.

"Awawaw! Kau mencekikku Alibaba! Aladdin suruh Alibaba berhenti!"

"Ahahaha.. aku juga ingin tahu banyak tentang Lavi-oniisan!"

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita nanti." Kataku.

'Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa aku bisa menepati janji itu atau tidak setelah misi Dungeon ini berakhir.'

Setelah kami mendekati pilar api tersebut kami menemukan jalan disela-sela ornamen pilar dan masuk kedalamnya. Keadaan didalam ruangan hampir mirip seperti ruangan sebelumnya dan disana terdapat satu pintu besar yang juga seperti pintu sebelumnya. Aladdin dan Alibaba membuka pintu tersebut dan kami tiba diruangan yang cukup besar dengan barang-barang dan koin berserakan dilantai. "Ini.. Ruang harta?" Kata Alibaba.

Aku mengamati keadaan di dalam Dungeon, sedangkan Aladdin memberhatikan barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai. "Semua barang-barang ini terbuat dari batu.." Kata Aladdin sambil memeriksa beberapa benda. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah koin yang berserakan di lantai dan mengambil satu keping koin.

"Benar, koin ini juga terbuat dari batu." Ujarku sambil memeriksa koin tersebut.

' _Cringg_ '

Kami bertiga dikejutkan dengan suara rantai dari arah pintu masuk. Kami spontan menengok kearah pintu dan melihat budak Jamil dengan penuh luka berdiri didepan pintu, sesaat kupikir ia akan menyerang tapi nyatanya ia tumbang tepat di depan kami. Aladdin dan aku lari menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Ini mengerikan! Paman ini terluka parah.."

"Lukanya orang ini.. Dibanding luka bakar, luka tusukannya banyak sekali! Kalau tidak cepat diobati dia bisa kehilangan banyak darah dan bisa-bisa terkena _Syok Hipovolemik_." Kataku sambil mengecek keadaan orang tersebut.

"Luka tusukan?" Tanya Alibaba dengan muka pucat. "ALADDIN!" Sesaat kemudian Alibaba menerikan nama Aladdin. Seseorang menendang Aladdin dengan cepat dan membuatnya terpental jauh hingga ke sisi ruangan. Hal tersebut terjadi terlalu cepat, saat kusadari Aladdin sudah berada jauh didepanku.

"A-Aladdin!" Aku langsung bergegas lari menghampiri Aladdin, tapi belum sampai aku ketempat Aladdin, gadis berambut magenta tersebut tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat didepanku dan bersiap menendangku dengan kakinya seperti yang dilakukan dengan Aladdin. Aku refleks menghindar ke arah kanan, berguling dan mengambil satu perisai diantara barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai. Gadis magenta itu kembali melancarkan serangannya dan menendang perisai tersebut hingga retak dan kemudian hancur.

'Gh! Wanita ini kuat sekali!' Aku berhasil menghindari serangannya yang kedua tapi tidak serangan yang ketiga, dalam serangan ketiga aku menahan pukulan wanita tersebut dengan tanganku tapi gagal dan akhirnya aku juga ikut terpental agak jauh dari tempat Aladdin dan punggungku menabrak dinding, rasa sakitnya bukan main. Aku yakin beberapa tulangku pasti ada yang retak atau mungkin patah.

"Ughh.." Walau sudah melancarkan serangan beberapa kali gadis magenta tersebut tidak terlihat kelelahan dan saat ini ia hanya diam berdiri disebelah Aladdin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Alibaba, aku melihatnya dari kejauhan sedang berhadapan dengan Jamil. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama Alibaba berhasil mengalahkan Jamil dan membuatnya jatuh dihadapannya.

"H-hebat.." Ujarku kagum. Jamil berteriak memanggil gadis magenta tersebut "MORGIANA! Cepat tolong aku!" Dengan cepat gadis magenta yang dipanggil Morgiana tersebut lari ke arah Jamil, Alibaba yang sepertinya belum tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita magenta tersebut dan masih berbicara dengan Jamil.

"ALIBABA, BELAKANGMU!" Aku berteriak memperingatkannya, Alibaba dengan cepat berbalik dan menangkis serangan Morgiana dengan pisaunya. 'Ini kesempatanku menolong Aladdin.' Aku mengabaikan rasa sakitku dan lari mendekati Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya tapi tidak ada respon. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu menabrak dinding, dan saat aku berbalik aku melihat Alibaba pun terpental ke anak tangga dan aku yakin Morgiana penyebabnya. Jamil mendekati Alibaba dan menginjak-injak Alibaba sambil memakinya. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, aku mengambil pedang yang berada di dekat Aladdin dan lari mendekati Jamil.

"Hyaa!" Tapi sayangnya Morgiana menghalangi jalanku kembali menendangku tepat di perut dan membuatku kembali terpental jauh.

"Ugh..Ohok!" Aku terbatuk dan seketika itu aku merasakan bau besi menyengat dari dalam mulutku dan sesuatu mengalir jatuh dari ujung bibirku. Aku menghapusnya dengan punggung telapak tanganku dan melihat ternyata aku mengeluarkan darah. 'Sial..'

Aku melihat dari kejauhan Jamil memberikan pedangnya kepada Morgiana dan menyuruhnya membunuh Alibaba. "Bunuh dia, bunuh dia, bunuh dia." Ucap Jamil berkali-kali ke Morgiana, bagaikan mantra Morgiana berjalan perlahan mendekati Alibaba yang masih tak berdaya. "Jangan lakukan!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk bangkit sambil memegangi perutku. "Jangan dengarkan kata orang itu!" Aku terus berteriak agar ia menghentikan tindakannya.

"Diam kau rakyat rendahan!" Bentak Jamil dengan marah.

"HENTIKAN MORGIANA!" Morgiana mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Alibaba tapi tiba-tiba pedang yang dipegang Morgiana patah dan sekilas aku melihat kumpulan burung bercahaya itu kembali. Aku menengok ke arah Aladdin yang ternyata sudah sadar dan berdiri dibelakang Jamil dengan tongkat batu yang ia ambil dari barang-barang dilantai.

"K-kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Tanpa mengatakan apapun Aladdin berjalan melewati Jamil kemudian Morgiana hingga akhirnya membantu Alibaba.

"Alibaba kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hati-hati Aladdin perempuan itu benar-benar kuat.." Aladdin hanya terdiam menengok ke arahku. "Lavi-oniisan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum, dan Aladdin kembali terdiam dan menengok ke arah Morgiana dan Jamil.

"Kembalikan serulingku." Kata Aladdin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf saja, aku harus melakukan ini karena kau lebih memihak kepada rakyat rendahan itu." Mendengar hal tersebut Aladdin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kembalikan serulingku." Kata Aladdin untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hah! Kita lihat apa kau bisa mengambilnya dariku." Jawab Jamil dengan sombong.

"Kembalikan." Kata Aladdin yang ketiga kalinya tapi kali ini mengacungkan tongkat batunya ke arah Jamil. Burung-burung cahaya itu tampak mengelilingi Aladdin dan membuat sekitarnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Morgiana yang hendak menghentikan Aladdin, tiba-tiba ia dikelilingi oleh burung bercahaya dan membentuk pelindung transparan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Oo magi.. Katakan kalau kau memilihku. Atau kalau tidak.. Asal kau tau Morgiana adalah keturunan bangsa petarung Fanalis, tendangan mereka cepat bagaikan kilat." Ancam Jamil. "Dan ada yang bilang bahwa tendangan mereka bisa tembus menusuk perut singa, si raja hutan."

'...ugh.. dan aku baru saja terkena tendangannya, dua kali malahan.' Pikirku sambil mengerutkan alisku.

"Fanalis adalah yang terkuat, binatang terkuat di muka bumi ini. Nah magi kalau kau tidak mau bernasib sama dengan singa tersebut, menyerahlah padaku!" Perintah Jamil. Perisai cahaya yang mengitari Morgiana lenyap dan Morgiana berlari hendak menyerang Aladdin dengan tendangannya. Aladdin bersiap membalasnya dengan tongkatnya ia melemparkan bola cahaya ke arah Morgiana dan membuat ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Ugh!" Aku spontan menutup kedua mataku dan menaruh lengan kananku di depan mataku untuk menghalau cahaya tersebut. Beberapa saat akhirnya cahaya tersebut menghilang dan begitu juga Morgiana. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan melihat Morgiana berada tepat di dinding bagian atas dengan bola cahaya menahan tubuhnya.

"..." Aku hanya melihatnya dengan syok dan tidak dapat berkata Aku dan Alibaba tidak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Morgiana tapi Aladdin dapat mengalahkan Morgiana dengan satu serangan. Jamil hanya jatuh terduduk mengingat budak kebanggaannya telah di kalahkan Aladdin. Aladdin kemudian berjalan mendekati Jamil dan meminta kembali serulingnya.

"Serulingku.. Kembalikan."

"..." Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jamil menyerahkan serulingnya kepada Aladdin. Jamil menghentikan Aladdin yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Aladdin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jamil.

"Kau akan membuatku menjadi raja, bukan? Aku sudah menunggumu saat momen ini tiba. Saat kau memilihku. Aku bahkan memakai orang, membuat hukum, meninggkatkan perdagangan dan membuat kota Qishan menjadi ibu kota nomor satu. Aku luar biasa! Aku bisa diandalkan! Aku pria yang hebat! Jadi, jadikanlah aku raja!" Ucap Jamil tak henti-hentinya membanggakan dirinya.

"Raja? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi dimataku oniisan tidak cocok untuk menjadi raja." Jawab Aladdin dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Seketika itu pula Jamil berhenti mengatakan sesuatu dan menunduk.

"Aladdin kau hebat!" Teriakku dari kejauhan. Aku berdiri dengan perlahan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Aladdin dan Alibaba. Tapi ada yang aneh, rasa sakit ditubuhku perlahan menghilang seperti sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Ahaha.. Kau baik-baik saja Lavi?" Tanya Alibaba.

"Sedikit babak belur sama sepertimu." Jawabku sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Aladdin bisa mengunakan sihir!" Kataku memuji Aladdin sambil mengacak-acak sorbannya.

"Iya! yang barusan hebat sekali! Kau ini sebenarnya apa, Aladdin?"

"Aku? Aku hanya teman Alibaba dan Lavi-oniisan, hanya itu." Jawab Aladdin dengan senyum. Aku dan Alibaba hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Nah ayo kita lanjutkan petualangan kita. Dan menyelesaikan Dungeon ini." Ujar Aladdin sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Alibaba yang masih terduduk.

"Ya." Alibaba mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Aladdin. Kami melanjutkan berjalan menuju benda guci yang paling mencolok karena letaknya yang berbeda dengan benda-benda lainnya. Dan ketika Aladdin menyentuh guci tersebut dan seketika itu pula barang-barang yang terbuat dari batu dan berserakan di lantai berubah menjadi emas. Dan ditambah keluarnya pusaran api. Dan terdengar suara orang bertanya.

"Siapakah yang akan menjadi raja?" Dari dalam api tersebut keluarlah Djinn biru berukuran raksasa dan lebih besar daripada Ugo, hanya saja Djinn yang satu ini memiliki kepala dan sudah tampak tua.

"..." Kami semua terlalu shock dengan kemunculan Djinn tersebut dan tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Apa kau?" Djinn tersebut melihat ke arah Jamil. "Hati yang hitam tapi dikarenakan orang lain." Lalu ia berpaling dan melihat Morgiana.

"Hati yang terikat, tapi mempunyai semangat hidup yang tinggi. Lalu ia melihat ke arahku.

"Hmm...kau tidak bisa." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Alibaba.

"Eh?" Aku bingung dengan perkataan Djinn tersebut.

"Puh." Djinn itu tertawa kecil saat melihat Alibaba.

"Hei apa yang kau tertawakan!" Tapi saat Djinn tersebut melihat Aladdin ia langsung memberi hormat. Aku dan Alibaba dan bahkan Aladdin sendiri kaget dengan yang dilakukan Djinn tersebut.

"Wahai, Magi." Saat mendekati Aladdin tubuh Djinn tersebut mengecil menjadi sebesar Ugo saat keluar dari seruling.

"Magi? Maksudnya aku?" Tiba-tiba seruling Aladdin bercahaya dan Ugo keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa Aladdin tiup.

"Ah, kau!" Djinn tua tersebut terlihat kaget ketika melihat Ugo dan karena Ugo tidak dapat berbicara mereka berkomunikasi memakai gerakan.

"Aku penasaran, kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan." Tanya Aladdin.

"Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain." Kata Alibaba

"Atau mereka mungkin menggunakan telepati untuk berkomunikasi?" Jawabku.

"Hmm.. Aku rasa aku sudah mengerti intinya." Djinn tua itu berhenti berbicara dengan Ugo dan melihat ke arah kami. "Namaku adalah Amon. Aku terlahir dari kesopanan dan kekerasan, dan aku adalah Djinn pemengang element api. Sebagai master dari Dungeon ini, aku mengakui kalau kalian berhasil menyelesaikan Dungeon ini."

"S-selesai?! Uwahahaha!" Tanpa pikir panjang Alibaba langsung menuju tempat harta. Aladdin tersenyum melihat Alibaba sedangkan aku hanya mengelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Amon. Aku Aladdin, salam kenal ya."

"Ya, tapi aku tahu siapa kau, Magi."

"Apa itu Magi?"

Amon menengok ke arah Ugo, untuk memastikan ia dapat memberitahu Aladdin tentang Magi. "Magi adalah seseorang yang memilih para raja. Dan dalam sejarah, setiap raja akan selalu dipilih oleh seorang Magi. Setiap kali para manusia berkumpul dan membentuk kelompok, pasti disitulah raja diperlukan. Untuk mempersatukan mereka dengan baik. Ada orang di takdirkan untuk menjadi seorang raja, tugas Magi adalah untuk dan untuk mencarinya, menemukannya, membimbingnya, dan melatihnya agar menjadi raja yang bijaksana. Wahai renkarnasi dari Solomon itulah jati dirimu.

'Solomon?!' Aku terkaget ketika mendengar nama Solomon. 'Kalau tidak salah aku pernah baca dibuku sejarah, Solomon itu bukannya raja Israel dan hidup tahun sebelum masehi? Atau mereka membicarakan Solomon yang lain?' Aku menaruh tanganku dibawah dagu dan berfikir.

"Kalau menyelesaikan Dungeon berati benda-benda ini boleh kami ambil kan?!" Tanya Alibaba dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka." Jawab Amon sambil mengelus-elus jenggot panjang miliknya.

"Lavi bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini!" Pinta Alibaba. Aku menghampiri Alibaba yang sudah sibuk memasukan harta karun ke dalam karung.

"Alibaba kau mau bawa semua benda ini?!" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak muat masukan kedalam tasmu Lavi!" Ujar Alibaba dengan semangat.

"Err.. Baiklah." Aku memasukan harta ke dalam karung yang ntah dimana Alibaba mendapatkannya. Dan memasukan sedikit ke dalam tas ranselku.

 **Aladdin PoV**

"Magi, anak berambut putih barusan." Tanya Amon

"Rambut putih? Maksudnya Lavi-oniisan? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Aladdin dengan bingung.

"Tidak, ada sesuatu dari anak itu yang membuatku sedikit cemas tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya."

"Hmm.. Lavi-oniisan memang agak aneh, tapi dia baik dan punya benda ajaib." Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Begitukah, kalau itu pendapatmu, Magi." Kata Amon sambil menutup matanya

"..." Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah Alibaba dan Lavi-oniisan yang sedang sibuk membantu Alibaba memasukan harta karun ke dalam karung yang besar. 'Pada saat pertama kali bersalaman dengan Lavi-oniisan, aku juga sempat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa itu.'

"Haah.. Kenapa kau memilih bocah seperti itu menjadi raja?" Tanya Amon sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan bingung. "Daripada soal itu, apa maksudmu dengan reikarnasi? Aku ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Soal itu.."

' _BOOM_ '

 **Lavi PoV**

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara ledakan dan merasakan getaran hebat seperti gempa bumi.

"G-gempa?" Kataku sambil melihat ke atap Dungeon.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya ada orang yang berniat menutup pintu keluar Dungeon ini, kalau begini kalian tidak bisa kembali keluar."

"Apa?! Kami tidak bisa keluar?" Tanyaku.

"Keluarkan kami dari sini!" Renggek Alibaba.

"Berhenti berteriak." Ujar Amon sambil mengerakkan jarinya dan keluarlah lingkaran biru besar di lantai dan bercahaya sampai ke atap Dungeon. "Kalian yang berniat untuk kembali masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini. Dungeon ini akan segera runtuh." Ujar Amon. Ugo segera masuk ke dalam seruling.

"Hanya kematian menunggu untuk kalian yang berniat tinggal disini." Lanjut Amon. Aku membantu Alibaba menyeret salah satu karung harta karun masuk ke dalam lingkaran.

"Hei, kau tidak mau kembali?" Tanya Alibaba kepada Morgiana.

"Onee-san, ayo cepat!" Kata Aladdin. Tapi sepertinya Morgiana ragu untuk pergi meninggalkan Jamil

"Namamu Morgiana kan? Apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini!" Kataku sambil keluar dari lingkaran dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan orang seperti dia? Semua yang dia lakukan hanya menyiksamu, kan?" Morgiana nampak masih ragu, tapi tiba-tiba pria terluka yang tumbang dipintu masuk tadi berada dibelakang Morgiana. Suara gemuruh dan batu yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit membuatku tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi dia memutuskan rantai Morgiana dan mengendong Jamil pergi bersamanya. Morgiana lari ke arah kami dan masuk ke dalam lingkaran. Lantai tempat kami berdiri terangkat ke atas seperti lorong lift yang sangat panjang.

Setelah beberapa saat kami akhirnya kembali ke luar angkasa sama seperti saat pertama kali kami masuk ke dalam Dungeon. Morgiana yang sepertinya kecapaian akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Kita menyelesaikannya ya.." Kata Aladdin memulai percakapan.

"Ya." Jawab singkat Alibaba.

"Petualangan kita juga berakhir ya.." Lanjut Aladdin.

"Aku berencana untuk menggunakan harta karun ini untuk membuat namaku terkenal di Sindria. Kau ingat kan gulungan yang aku perlihatkan padamu kemarin, negara yang di buat Sinbad. Disana aku akan membuat ' _Sinbad Dream_ ' dan mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi nyata."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"..." Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya aku harus pergi ke sebuah kota bernama Balbadd dan mengurus sesuatu disana. Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Alibaba.

"Ngg.. Aku tidak tau." Jawab Aladdin sambil menunduk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang ke rumah." Jawabku sambil melirik ke samping.

"Begitukah." Jawab singkat Alibaba. "Jika aku tidak bertemu kalian aku tidak yakin dapat menyelesaikan Dungeon ini malah mungkin aku tidak akan berani masuk ke dalamnya. Dalam keadaan terdesak aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan karena itu aku pernah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini hanya seorang.. pengecut." Lanjutnya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Itu tidak benar, Alibaba adalah orang yang berani. Apa kau ingat kejadian dikereta gerobak dipadang pasir? Tidak peduli berapa kali mimpimu dan martabatmu diejek kau tidak pernah marah, tapi ketika ada yang meremehkan nyawa orang lain kau langsung marah dan tak segan-segan mengabaikan dirimu sendiri untuk menolong orang lain. Sejak saat itu, aku sangat menyukai Alibaba." Kata Aladdin sambil berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Aladdin benar, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Alibaba, kau juga ingat saat kejadian di padang pasir beberapa hari yang lalu? Dimana ketika aku tersesat dipadang pasir dan para pedagang lainnya yang melihatku tidak percaya padaku, menuduhku sebagai kawanan dari bandit dan bahkan mengacungkan pedang mereka kearahku. Tapi kau tidak, kau percaya padaku bahkan menaikanku ke dalam gerobakmu walau para pedagang lainnya menentangnya dan membawaku sampai ke kota. Kalau tidak ada Alibaba pada saat itu aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi denganku sekarang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"..." Alibaba hanya diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dan kalau bisa dibilang di dalam Dungeon tadi, aku yang paling tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu kalian, Ahaha.." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Eng.." Aladdin mengelengkan kepalanya. "Waktu Alibaba hampir diserang sama oneesan rambut merah aku tersadar gara-gara teriakan Lavi-oniisan dan bisa dengan cepat menolong Alibaba. Lalu kejadian waktu dipasar juga! Lavi-oniisan membela onee-san rambut merah itu dari paman gendut, walau akhirnya Lavi-oniisan kena pukul. Aku juga jadi suka dengan Lavi-oniisan." Lanjut Aladdin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ukh.." Aku memalingkan mukaku yang memerah karena malu mendengar kata-kata Aladdin.

"Kalau begitu, kalian ikutlah denganku! Apa yang kau maksud petualangan kita sudah berakhir? Diluar sana masih banyak hal menyenangkan dan mendebarkan didunia ini! Ayo kita lihat semuanya, Aladdin! Lavi!" Ujar Alibaba sambil berdiri dan mengebu-gebu.

"Un!" Kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum

"Dengan begitu siapa tau dalam perjalan, kita dapat mencaritahu keberadaan kakak-kakakmu Lavi!" Lanjut Alibaba.

"Eh? iya.." Jawabku dengan singkat dan tersenyum agak sedih.

"Ok sudah diputuskan!" Kata Alibaba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak sabar! Janji ya, Alibaba! Lavi-oniisan!" Kata Aladdin.

"Eh? un.." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Ah! Untuk kenang-kenangan biarkan aku mengambil foto kalian." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari tas dan berdiri.

"Oiya! Lavi! Kau dapat apa yang yang kita bicarakan waktu itu?" Tanya Alibaba.

"Sinyal? Sayangnya tidak.." Jawabku sambil mengelengkan kepala.

"Benda ajaib milik Lavi-oniisan?" Tanya Aladdin.

"Iya." Aku mengarahkan iphone-ku ke arah Alibaba dan Aladdin dan mereka berdua langsung berdiri tegap dan menahan nafas mereka. Melihat reaksi mereka aku jadi tertawa. "Ahaha.. Sudah kubilang kalian tidak perlu menahan nafas." Kataku sambil tertawa. Kami bertiga tertawa bersama sambil mengambil beberapa foto bersama dan Alibaba bersama harta karunnya.

'Ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan yang berharga.' kataku sambil melihat hasil foto. "Nee.. Alibaba, Aladdin. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian." Kataku memulai kembali percakapan.

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Alibaba.

"Karena seumur hidupku ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang namanya petualangan yang benar-benar mendebarkan seperti ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ehehe! Ini baru awal dari petualangan kita loh, Lavi! Sehabis ini mungkin akan ada petualangan yang lebih mendebarkan dan penuh tantangan, ya kan Aladdin?"

"Un! Aku tidak sabar untuk memulainya." Jawab Aladdin dengan senyum lebar.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian cahaya terang datang atas dan menerangi kami semua. 'Ini saatnya kita berpisah ya, Aladdin. Alibaba.' Cahaya tersebut semakin terang menerangi kami dan membuat kami menutup mata. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada tepat di sebuah padang rumput yang indah. Hanya ada beberapa hewan nampak terlihat dari kejauhan, tapi aku tidak melihat kehadiran Aladdin dan Alibaba.

'Aku sendirian lagi.'

Aku menyenderkan badanku ke pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

 _'kita bertemu lagi ya.'_

'Huh?'

Aku refleks menengok ke belakang hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun di balik pohon ataupun sekitarnya.

 _'hai'_

Orang tersebut ternyata duduk diatas pohon hanya saja ia membalikan badannya, membuatku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

 _'kau, mau apa lagi?'_

Tanyaku sambil menyenderkan badanku kembali ke pohon.

 _'Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu lagi. Bagaimana dengan petualanganmu di Dungeon?'_

'Mendebarkan, walau aku beberapa kali hampir mati. Tapi aku senang bisa merasakan petualangan bersama Aladdin dan Alibaba.' Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

 _'Begitukah?'_

Orang tersebut hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar jawabanku.

'Hey, Siapa kau sebenarnya?'

Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah atas.'

'...'

Orang tersebut tak menjawab dan meloncat dari atas pohon dengan wajah masih membelakangiku.

'Hei.'

Dia terus berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku baru tersadar orang tersebut mempunyai rambut kepang biru yang panjang, sama seperti Aladdin.

'Aladdin?' Tanyaku.

Orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya

'Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi...'

Orang tersebut kembali diam dan sambil menengokan sedikit kepalanya dia kembali berbicara.

.

 _ **'...Jatuhlah ke dalam kegelapan'**_

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai *sujud syukur* walau kemarin" sempet mati lampu dua kali waktu buat di PC dan datanya hilang sebagian :' Makasih banyak buat yang review, tapi maaf gak bisa bales karena aku masih gak ngerti bagaimana cara bales review :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Magi sepenuhnya milik Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei dan OC milik Vanilla Cheesecake25

Rate : T

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - New Journey**

'.'

'..'

'...'

Perlahan kesadaraanku mulai kembali, namun rasanya sangat berat untuk membuka kedua mataku. Dengan perlahan aku mencoba membuka mataku dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali sebelum membiarkan cahaya masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam mataku.

"Ugh.." Sinar matahari yang kulihat membuat kepalaku terasa sakit.

Aku melihat dengan perlahan atap ruangan tempatku berbaring, terlihat atap ruangan yang terlihat seperti.. tenda? Hanya saja tidak seluruh atapnya tertutupi sehingga aku bisa melihat sedikit langit biru dari tempatku berbaring. Tanpa sadar aku terus melihat langit sampai akhirnya aku menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ruangan ini.

"Apa kau sudah sadar anak muda?" Ucap seorang nenek sambil tersenyum dan meramu sesuatu diatas meja. Aku melirikan mataku ke samping sebelum menengokan kepalaku menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyaku sambil bangkit perlahan dan memegangi kepalaku yang masih sakit.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Dorji dan yang lainnya menemukanmu dan adikmu terdampar tidak sadarkan diri di padang rumput." Jawabnya masih tersenyum dan terus meramu sesuatu.

"..Ng? Adik? Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya adik." Jawabku sambil duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Adik atau bukan kami menemukanmu bersama anak Rukh itu." Nenek tersebut menunjuk ke arah sampingku dengan tongkat yang ia genggam. Aku menengokan kepalaku kebelakang dan melihat seseorang tertidur disebelahku.

"Huh? Aladdin?!" Kataku setengah kaget.

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba masuk dan berbicara sebentar dengan nenek tersebut. "Beristirahatlah kembali anak muda kau masih terlihat kelelahan." Kata Nenek tersebut.

"T-terima kasih.." Ujarku dengan tersenyum. Nenek tersebut keluar dengan wanita tersebut dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Aladdin. Senyumku pun perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan keluarnya nenek tadi dari ruangan.

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih disini?!" Aku memegang kepalaku lalu meremas rambutku dengan kedua tanganku dan menundukan kepalaku.

'Bukankah setelah menyelesaikan misi Dungeon seharusnya aku bisa pulang? Itu yang terjadi pada orang-orang pada saat Time Slip, bukan? Ataukah mungkin tujuanku atau misiku datang ke masa lalu bukan untuk menyelesaikan Dungeon? Dan lagipula dimana Alibaba? Nenek tadi bilang dia hanya menemukanku dan Aladdin.' Pikirku dengan pertanyan yang datang bertubi-tubi di dalam kepalaku sambil menengokan kepalaku melihat Aladdin yang masih tertidur.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan mengenggam kedua tanganku seperti posisi sedang berdoa. "Ataukah mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan? Tapi.. Apa?" Aku menghela nafas panjang, tiba-tiba rasa sakit datang kembali kali ini dari mata kiriku.

"Ugh! Mataku." Aku baru sadar jika aku masih menggunakan kontak lens berwarna biru di mata kiriku. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan kontak lens-ku dan menutup sebelah mataku. "Mataku sakit sekali, ini pasti gara-gara aku tertidur mengunakan kontak lens. Benar-benar bahaya, aku bisa saja buta karena ini." Aku melihat kontak lens biru di atas telapak tanganku dengan _sweatdrop._

Aku mulai melihat sekeliling mencari tas-ku, tapi tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda masuk membawa nampan dengan minuman diatasnya. Dengan aku refleks menutup mata kiriku dengan tangan kiri. "Um.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita itu dengan bingung.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja mata sebelah kiriku agak sakit." Jawabku sambil tertawa dengan gugup. Wanita itu diam sejenak sambil berpikir dan mendekati rak kayu yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk tenda dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Kalau matamu sakit, pakailah ini." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum dan memberikanku penutup mata.

"Ah..Terima kasih." Aku mengambil penutup mata dan memakainya di mata sebelah kiriku dan berfikir saat ini aku pasti terlihat seperti bandit sungguhan dengan penutup mata sebelah dan bandana yang kupakai ini.

"Ah Iya.. Silahkan minum ini." Wanita itu memberikanku segelas susu hangat.

"Terima kasih banyak." Akupun mulai meminum susu tersebut dengan perlahan. Setelah meminum beberapa tegukan perasaanku menjadi lebih baik dan sakit kepalaku perlahan menghilang. "Susu ini sapi ini enak." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Itu bukan susu sapi." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa ini susu domba? atau susu.. unta?" Kataku sambil kembali meminum susu tersebut untuk memastikan jenis susu tersebut.

"Itu susu kuda." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pffttttt!" Saking shocknya aku menyemburkan susu yang barusan kuminum.

"Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan panik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ehem.. Maaf." Aku membersihan mulutku dengan punggung tanganku dan membersihkan tenggorokanku sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku minum susu kuda.. Ahaha.." Tawaku sambil berusaha menghabiskan sisa susu tersebut. "Ah, namaku Lavi, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanyaku untuk mengganti topik pembicaran.

"Namaku Toya." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang masih menempel dibibirnya. "Adikmu masih belum sadar ya." Sambil melihat ke arah Aladdin.

"Ah, dia bukan adikku, dia temanku namanya Aladdin." Kataku membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Kami sempat khawatir karena kalian terus tertidur sampai berhari-hari."

"Huh berhari-hari? Memang sudah berapa hari kami berdua tertidur?" Tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Umm, sekitar 3 hari."

"T-tiga hari?!" Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kami berdua tertidur selama tiga hari, tidak heran kepalaku terasa sakit ketika bangun tadi.

"Un.." Jawabnya dengan singkat sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ng.. Toya, apakah kalian menemukan orang lain selain kami berdua?"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak, Dorji dan yang lainnya hanya menemukan kalian berdua tidak sadarkan diri dikaki gunung." Jawabnya dengan yakin.

"Begitukah?" Jawabku sambil menunduk dan melihat ke arah Aladdin.

"Lavi, tidak usah khawatir, Aladdin tidak akan apa-apa." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum dan tak lama keluar dari tenda meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Aladdin.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku merasa lebih baik dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa tenda, terdapat banyak barang unik dan beberapa lukisan di dinding tenda. Ketika melihat sekitar tenda aku menemukan tas-ku di samping tempat tidur.

Saat aku membuka tas-ku, aku dapat melihat beberapa koin emas berjatuhan. "Aa- Aku lupa. Waktu di Dungeon Alibaba menyuruhku memasukan koin emas ini ke dalam tas-ku karena karung hartanya penuh. Tapi koin emas sebanyak ini harus aku apakan?" Aku mengambil 1 keping koin emas dan mengamatinya.

"Satu keping emas seperti ini bisa bernilai jutaan di negaraku." Aku membuka vest panjang yang kupakai dan meletakannya diatas lantai dan menumpahkan seluruh koin dari dalam tasku ke atas vest dan mengikatnya menjadi kantung katung emas besar dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. Setelah merapihkan koin tersebut aku meneteskan mata kiriku dengan obat tetes mata yang kubawa. "Ukh perih.."

Setelah mengobati mataku, aku baru tersadar kontak lens yang tadi ditanganku sudah tidak ada dan jatuh ke lantai dan mengeras.

"Sudahlah, untuk sementara waktu ini aku tidak akan pakai kontak lens." Aku kembali memakai penutup mata pemberian Toya dan berdiri perlahan. Aladdin masih tertidur dan lebih baik aku tidak menganggunya. Kemudian aku kembali memeriksa tenda dan melihat belanga tempat nenek tadi meramu.

'Ini ramuan herbal ya? Baunya seperti daun yang ditumbuk.' Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hembusan angin dari sela-sela pintu tenda. 'Hm? Perasaanku saja apa cuaca di tempat ini terlalu sejuk untuk daerah padang pasir? Dan terlebih lagi pakaian Toya dan nenek tadi bukan seperti pakaian orang-orang padang pasir seperti yang kulihat di kota Qisan dan lagi tenda ini lebih terlihat seperti _Yurt_ bangsa Mongolia.' Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda untuk memastikan rasa penasarasanku dan terkejut karena tempat ini bukan padang pasir ataupun kota Qisan, melainkan padang rumput yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang indah dan benar dugaanku bahwa tenda yang aku masuki ini adalah _Yurt,_ rumah tradisional para suku Mongolia.

'Eh?! MONGOLIA?! Apa aku ternyata sudah kembali pulang ke masa depan tapi terdampar di Mongolia? Tapi bagaimana dengan Aladdin? Apa Aladdin ikut ke masa depan bersamaku? Atau aku yang masih di masa lalu?' Aku semakin pusing memikirkan hal ini. 'Aku butuh peta dunia untuk memastikan apa aku sudah kembali ke masa depan atau belum.'

"Ohoho.. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan anak muda?" Tanya nenek yang tadi aku temui di dalam Yurt.

"Ah.. Iya. Terima kasih telah menolong kami berdua." Kataku sambil menundukan kepala. "Namaku Lavi dan kalau boleh tau kami berada dimana?"

"Ohoho.. kau bisa memanggil nenek dengan sebutan Baba." Katanya sambil terus tersenyum dengan mata menutup satu yang menurutku agak menakutkan. "Dan sekarang kau berada di desa suku Koga. Beberapa hari yang lalu para Rukh memberitahukanku bahwa ada anak Rukh yang akan datang ke desa ini." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Rukh? Apa itu Rukh?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Hmm.. Rukh itu tempat lahir dan pulangnya para roh, manusia yang telah tiada akan kembali ke tanah tapi jiwanya akan kembali ke aliran rukh."

'Err.. Jadi intinya rukh itu.. hantu?' Aku hanya bisa melirikan mataku ke samping sambil _sweatdrop._

"Rukh bahkan selalu ada bersama kita bahkan sekarang." Baba menunjuk salah satu burung cahaya yang terbang di depannya dengan kepala tongkatnya.

"Ah! Maksud Baba burung bercahaya itu!"

"Oh! Kau bisa melihat Rukh juga, Lavi?" Kata Baba dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Y-ya beberapa waktu lalu aku mulai bisa melihat burung-burung bercahaya in-Ah, maksudku Rukh ketika tersesat di padang pasir. Lalu mereka seperti terbang menuntunku menemukan arah yang benar." Kataku sambil melihat Rukh yang terbang.

"Baba juga pernah mendengar dari nenek moyang kalau Rukh juga dapat menuntun jalan ketika kita tersesat."

'Hmm.. Jadi dengan kata lain Rukh itu juga seperti memberi tanda baik?' Sambil menaruh satu tanganku di bawah dagu.

"Ohoho.. Baba akan ke dalam untuk melanjutkan meramu obat. Kau boleh melihat-lihat desa ini jika kau mau, tapi jangan pergi terlalu jauh." Ujar Baba dengan tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalam tenda.

Aku mengabaikan para Rukh yang terbang kesana kemari dan kembali mengamati pemandangan pegunungan. Aku menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali untuk menghirup udara segar dan merenggangkan badanku. Walau hanya seminggu aku berada di tempat yang tandus rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan hijau dan udara sesejuk ini. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dari kantong celanaku dan mengabadikan beberapa foto. Tiba-tiba aku terdiam menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu." Aku berhenti mengambil foto dan berfikir. 'Kalau mereka memang bangsa Mongolia kenapa lagi-lagi aku bisa mengerti bahasa mereka? Hm.. Bukan, kenapa mereka mengerti bahasa negaraku? Di Qisan juga terjadi hal seperti ini. Apa ketika Time Slip aku jadi bisa mengerti semua bahasa? Atau dipendengaran mereka aku memakai bahasa yang sama dengan mereka? Ugh.. Tapi itu artinya aku masih di masa lalu.' Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memasukan ponselku ke saku celana.

Tak lama aku melihat Toya kembali masuk ke dalam Yurt dan tak lama kemudian keluar bersama Baba dari tenda dan melihat ke arah kejauhan seakan menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang ke desa. Tanpa sadar akupun mendekati mereka dan ikut menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang kemari.

"Lavi-oniisan!" Tiba-tiba dari belakang aku mendengar suara familiar memanggil namaku.

"Aladdin! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Un!" Jawab Aladdin dengan senyum polosnya. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki kuda terdengar dari kejauhan dan aku melihat sekelompok pria menunggangi kuda berlari mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan kami. Toya berlari kecil menyambut salah satu dari mereka.

"Selamat datang Dorji. Apa kau terluka?" Toya melihat ke arah kami dan menjelaskan bahwa Dorji-lah orang yang menemukan kami saat tidak sadarkan diri di kaki gunung.

"Oh, kalian berdua? Kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Dorji.

"Iya! Terima kasih, oniisan!" Jawab Aladdin dengan senyum dan menaikan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami berdua." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk.

"Tapi bahaya sekali pingsan dikaki gunung, untungnya kami menemukan kalian sebelum malam, soalnya kalau malam banyak serigala berkeliaran." Kata Dorji sambil tertawa.

'...aku bersyukur Dorji menemukan kami sebelum malam.' Pikirku sambil tersenyum kaku dan _sweatdrop._

Aku dapat melihat mereka datang membawa hasil buruan rusa tapi sebagian dari mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting seperti mempertahankan desa. Dorji pun yang tadinya tersenyum mengobrol bersama kami memberikan tatapan serius ketika berbicara dengan Baba. Mereka semua serentak mengepalkan tangan keatas dengan semangat untuk melindungi desa dan martabat suku mereka. 'Apa ada masalah? Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan desa ini.' Aku terus mengamati suku Kouga sampai aku mendengar suara Aladdin.

"Ugo, kau juga harus bilang terima kasih sama onii-san." Aladdin meniup serulingnya ditengah kerumunan suku Kouga dan benar saja tangan Ugo yang besar dan bewarna biru keluar tepat di belakang Dorji.

"Gyaaaa!" Tak heran para suku Kouga terkejut dan berteriak.

"Uwaa!" Bahkan akupun juga terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah bersamaan dengan Dorji.

"A-a-apa itu?!" Tanya Dorji dengan muka terkejut bercampur takut.

"I-itu Djin!" Walau tahu Ugo akan keluar dari seruling aku tetap tidak terbiasa melihat Djinn.

Melihat hal tersebut beberapa ada yang berlarian menjauh dari Aladdin. Bahkan beberapa dari suku Koga ada yang mengeluarkan senjata mereka karena shock melihat Ugo, sedangkan Aladdin hanya diam di tempat dengan muka polos dan bingung, tapi untungnya dengan cepat Baba menghentikan mereka dan membawa kami berdua ke dalam tenda Yurt yang cukup besar untuk di interogasi. Aku duduk disebelah kiri Baba sedangkan Aladdin duduk disebelah kanan sambil memeluk lengan Toya.

Dari yang kuperhatikan Baba sepertinya merupakan ketua atau sesepuh dari suku Kouga ini, karena Dorji dan para suku Kouga yang lainnya terlihat sangat hormat dan patuh dengan perkataan Baba.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Apa kalian salah satu mata-mata dari Kekaisaran Kou?!" Bentak Dorji sambil memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Tapi mana mungkin anak sekecil ini mata-mata." Bela Toya.

"Benar juga, tapi bagaimana dengan anak yang satu lagi!" Jawab salah satu suku koga yang lain.

"Ah, Lavi-oniisan bukan mata-mata. Kami berdua terus bersama-sama di kota Qisan." Kali ini Aladdin yang membelaku.

"Lalu siapa nama kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian bisa pingsan di kaki gunung? Dan darimana kalian berasal?" Tanya salah satu pria suku Kouga lainnya dengan curiga.

"Namaku Aladdin."

"Dan aku Lavi. Kami berdua seharusnya berada di kota Qisan setelah keluar dari Dungeon bersama Alibaba." Kataku sambil melirikan mataku ke samping dan menaruh salah satu tanganku dibawah dagu.

"Qisan?" Para suku Koga terlihat bingung dan melihat satu sama lain. Aku rasa mereka tidak mengetahui kota tersebut. "Hm? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama kota itu dari salah satu pedagang, kota yang berada di tengah padang pasir bagian barat." Kata seorang lelaki setengah baya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hem. Kalau tidak salah kalau kalian jalan kaki butuh 2 tahun untuk sampai ke kota tersebut."

"EH?!" Aku dan Aladdin menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Apa sejauh itu?!" Jawab Aladdin dengan kaget.

"Dua tahun jalan kaki ditengah padang.. pasir?" Walau aku terbiasa berjalan kaki selama setengah jam sampai satu jam, tapi kalau harus berjalan kaki selama dua tahun dan lagi tengah di padang pasir itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. 'Ugh.. Dimasa depan waktu jalan kaki 2 tahun itu pasti bisa jadi sehari jika naik pesawat.' pikirku.

"Tapi kalian tenang saja dua minggu lagi akan ada bazar musim semi, kalian bisa ikut menumpang di dalam salah satu karavan pedagang agar lebih cepat sampai." Jawab Baba dengan senyum khasnya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus jalan kaki selama dua tahun di tengah padang pasir." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah." Jawab Aladdin dengan lega.

"Aladdin dan Lavi benar-benar ingin cepat pulang ya?" Tanya Toya.

"Un! Karena kami berdua punya janji dengan teman kami. Ya kan Lavi-oniisan?" Kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Ya benar yang dikatakan Aladdin." Jawabku dengan senyum.

Baba kemudian menyuruh kami berdua tinggal di desa selagi menunggu bazaar musim semi. Setelah itu kami semua keluar dari dalam Yurt dan tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hari mulai petang dan para wanita suku koga mulai sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan para lelaki menyiapkan meja dan sebagian menyiapkan api unggun. Sedangkan aku dan Aladdin duduk terdiam di depan Yurt kami.

"Lavi-oniisan, apa sebaiknya kita bantu mereka?" Tanya Aladdin sambil melihat para penduduk suku Koga menyiapkan makan malam.

"Tadi aku sudah coba membantu mereka, tapi mereka melarangku membantu mereka hanya karena kita baru saja pulih. Bahkan Toya bilang tolong menunggu di depan tenda sampai makan malamnya siap." Kataku sambil menopang dagu dengan senyum dan mata datar.

"Begitukah?" Kata Aladdin. "Haa~ Apa yang kira-kira dilakukan Alibaba saat ya?" Tanya Aladdin sambil tidur terlentang diatas rumput.

"Hahaha! Aku yakin Alibaba sedang kebingungan mencari kita berdua." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Un.. Aku ingin cepat bertemu Alibaba." Kata Aladdin sambil melihat ke arah langit. "Dan memulai petualangan kita." Lanjut Aladdin sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hm.. Tapi kenapa kita bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Bukankah setelah menyelesaikan Dungeon kita kembali keluar di kota Qisan?"

"Eh? Lavi-oniisan juga tidak tau?" Kata Aladdin sambil kembali duduk.

"Kalau aku tidak tau aku tidak akan bertanya, bukan?" Kataku sambil memukul pelan dahi Aladdin dengan punggung tanganku.

"Benar juga." Sambil memegang dahinya.

"Hah.. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kita bisa sampai ke tempat sejauh ini. Dua tahun untuk sampai ke kota Qisan jika kita berjalan kaki, tapi jika kita naik karavan dan ada jalan pintas mungkin bisa sampai hingga 1 tahun tapi itu pun perlu waktu yang tidak sedikit." Kataku sambil melihat ke langit senja dan meluruskan kakiku. 'Apa itu tandanya aku akan berada di tempat ini selama itu?' Pikirku sambil mengerutkan alisku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku di atas rumput.

"Tapi siapa tau kita bisa menemukan hal-hal baru dan menyenangkan dalam perjalanan!" Kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"..." Aku hanya diam menatap Aladdin. "Hm.. kau benar." Jawabku dengan perlahan tersenyum. Kami berdua terdiam sambil kembali memperhatikan para suku Kouga.

'Sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus berada ditempat ini? Bagaimana dengan Nii-san? Kalau aku hilang dalam 2 tahun mereka pasti sangat khawatir.' Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan di masa ini untuk bisa kembali ke masa depan.

Lavi-oniisan." Panggil Aladdin memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hm?" Jawabku dengan singkat dan tanpa menengok.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan daritadi." Aku hanya menengok ke arah Aladdin tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Ada apa dengan mata kirimu? Apa Lavi-oniisan terluka?" Tanya Aladdin dengan khawatir.

"Eh.. Ini?" Aku menyentuh penutup mataku sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. "Ah.. Saat aku terbangun tadi mata kiriku terasa sakit lalu Toya memberikanku penutup mata ini dan mungkin aku akan menggunakannya untuk sementara waktu."

"Hee.." Ujar Aladdin sambil terus memperhatikanku sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"Apa terlihat aneh?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Ehehe.. Lavi-oniisan jadi terlihat seperti-"

"-jangan bilang aku seperti bandit." Aku menyela perkataan Aladdin sambil mengerutkan alisku. Aladdin langsung tertawa melihat ekspresiku. "Tapi memang mirip~ Apalagi Lavi-oniisan pakai bandana." Goda Aladdin.

"Ugh!" Aku menarik bandana yang kupakai dan dengan cepat merangkul leher Aladdin dan mengacak-acak turbannya. "Siapa yang bandit, hah? Bandana ini kupakai karena berjalan di bawah terik matahari padang pasir itu panas, kau juga pakai sorban untuk menghalau sinar matahari kan!"

"Aw! Aw! Hahaha! tapi memang mirip~" Jawab Aladdin sambil terus mengodaku. "Ah! Rambut Lavi-oniisan ternyata memang putih seperti yang dikatakan Amon."

"Hah? Rambutku memang terlihat sekilas putih tapi rambutku bewarna _platinum blonde_." Kataku sambil melepaskan Aladdin. "Warna rambutmu sendiri malah lebih aneh dari rambutku." lanjutku sambil memegang kepangan rambut Aladdin.

"He? benarkah?" jawab Aladdin sambil merapikan turbannya dan melihat kepangan rambutnya.

"Aladdin! Lavi! Makan malam sudah siap." Teriak Toya dari kejauhan sambil melambai ke arah kami.

"Ayo Aladdin!" Kataku sambil berdiri lali membantu Aladdin berdiri dengan menarik tangannya. Aladdin kemudian menepuk beberapa kali celananya sebelum mengikutiku ke arah api unggun.

Aku dan Aladdin duduk di dekat api ungun untuk menghangatkan badan kami berdua, tak heran cuaca pegunungan sangat dingin di malam hari. Toya menghampiriku dan memberikanku dan Aladdin semangkuk sup hangat. Dengan perlahan aku menghabiskan sup tersebut sedangkan Aladdin sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk sup. Kini giliran seorang ibu paruh baya menghampiriku dan memberikanku dan Aladdin sepotong daging rusa. "Silahkan! Jangan malu-malu." Katanya dengan ramah dan menepuk bahuku.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kataku. Aladdin dengan lahap memakan daging rusa tersebut. Setelah makan sebagian dari suku Koga mulai bermain musik dan para orang dewasa melanjutkannya dengan acara minum-minum. Baba kemudian menghampiri kami berdua.

"Disini ramai ya.." kata Aladdin.

"Itu karena kami semua keluarga. Kami lahir, tinggal, dan mati ditanah ini selama ratusan tahun." Kata Baba. Aku memperhatikan para suku Koga bernyanyi dan menari sambil mendengar penjelasan Baba.

"Tapi mereka semua rukun ya." Kataku sambil terus memperhatikan para suku Koga yang memainkan alat musik.

"Keluarga ya? Enaknya." Kata Aladdin dengan muka sedikit sedih.

"Kau bicara apa, selama kalian berdua tinggal di sini kalian berdua bagian dari keluarga." Mendengar hal tersebut aku menengokan kepalaku ke arah Baba dan Baba mengelus pelan kepala kami berdua.

"Kalian berdua anak Baba." Kata Baba sambil tersenyum kearah kami. Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Baba. "Terima kasih." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Bahkan saking senangnya Aladdin sampai langsung memeluk Baba.

"Aku sayang obaa-san!" Peluk erat Aladdin. Sayang Aladdin memeluk Baba terlalu erat sehingga aku harus memisahkan mereka berdua.

Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Aku dan Aladdin memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam tenda kami untuk beristirahat. "Ada apa Aladdin? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Un.. Udara disini dingin." Sambil mengubur badannya dalam selimut.

"Itu karena kau tidur hanya memakai vest." Aku bangkit mengambil tasku dan mengeluarkan jaket. "Pakai ini." Aku memberikan jaketku kepada Aladdin.

"Ah.. hangatnya~" Aladdin memakai jaketku yang kebesaran dan menutup seluruh lengan Aladdin. "Lavi-oniisan tidur menggunakan penutup mata?" Tanya Aladdin.

"Hm.. Supaya kalau bangun aku tidak bingung mencarinya lagi." Aku menutup mataku bersiap untuk tidur dan sesekali menguap.

"Lavi-oniisan." Panggil Aladdin.

"Hm?" Jawabku masih menutup mataku.

"Alibaba itu orangnya seperti apa sebelum bertemu denganku?" Tanya Aladdin.

"Alibaba? Hmm.. Dia baik. Dia menolongku saat aku tersesat digurun dua hari sebelum bertemu dengan Aladdin."

"Ehh?! Jadi Lavi-oniisan juga baru kenal Alibaba?"

"Un.. aku kenal Alibaba sudah sekitar.. Ngg.. 5 hari, termasuk hari dimana kita masuk ke dalam Dungeon." Kataku sebelum kembali menguap.

"Begitukah? Tadinya kupikir Lavi-oniisan sudah berteman lama dengan Alibaba."

"Haha.. Jangan salah, walau baru kenal beberapa hari, aku bisa tahu beberapa kebiasaan Alibaba."

"Oya? Apa itu?" Tanya Aladdin dengan antusias.

"Alibaba itu pandai berkata manis didepan Bundel, sedikit licik, tapi pekerja keras, walau di awal pertemuan kami sikapnya dingin sebenarnya dia baik hati, dan dia punya cita-cita yang sering aku lihat di dalam game RPG." jawabku sambil tertawa.

"er..piji?" Tanya Aladdin dengan bingung.

"Oh! Tapi ada satu hal yang paling membuatku kesal dari Alibaba, yaitu cara tidurnya yang brutal." Kataku sambil mengusap pelan mata kananku. "Saat tidur posisi kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa diam, bahkan aku pernah jadi guling semalaman. Rasanya aku ingin mengikatnya agar dia tidur dengan posisi yang normal."

"Haha.." Aladdin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku. "Um.. Lavi-oniisan sendiri kenapa bisa tersesat dipadang pasir?"

"..Hm.. entahlah aku juga sedang mencari jalan pulang.." Kataku sambil menguap kembali.

"Lavi-oniisan?"

"Zzz.." Suara Aladdin perlahan menjauh dan aku pun jatuh tertidur.

* * *

"Haah~ Pemandangan di pegunungan memang indah." Mataku terus melihat ke arah pegunungan dan sesekali menarik nafas panjang. "Ugh.. Tapi udara pagi di pegunungan benar dingin." Aku memeluk lengan tanganku sebelum mengambil bandana yang kemarin kupakai dari saku celanaku dan melilitkannya ke leher sebagai penganti syal.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Aku menengok dan melihat Dorji yang berada di belakangku. "Ah, pagi Dorji." Sapaku.

"Pagi." Dorji melewatiku sambil menguap dan mendekati salah satu kuda yang sedang memakan rumput. "Mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja." aku berjalan mendekati Dorji. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sambil mengelus-elus kuda.

"Menyikat kuda, apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawabku dengan percaya diri menyikat kuda dengan perlahan dan rapi.

"Hoo~ kau pandai juga. Apa kau terbiasa mengurus kuda?"

"Tidak juga, dulu waktu aku tinggal di Erop- maksudku di perdesaan aku pernah punya kuda tapi sayangnya mati karena sakit."

"Begitukah.. Hei kau mau mencoba menungganginya?"

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Um.. Tentu saja, tapi setelah kau menyikatnya. Aku akan ambil sadel-nya." Kata Dorji sembari pergi menggambil sadel.

Aku masih sibuk menyikat kuda dan mendengar teriakan Toya. "Ah! Jangan minum susu kuda langsung dari situ." Tegur Toya. Saat kulihat Aladdin ia sedang meminum susu kuda langsung dari puting kuda. Lalu Dorji datang menghampiri Aladdin. "Hei, kau tidak dengar Toya bilang jangan?" Kata Dorji sambil menghentikan Aladdin meminum susu kuda dengan paksa menarik turban Aladdin.

"Oniisan kejam."

"Dasar anak aneh." jawab Dorji dengan muka datar.

"Pantas saja dimarahi Dorji." Aku hanya melihat mereka dengan muka datar dan _sweatdrop._ Setelah itu Aladdin berjalan mendekatiku dengan mengelus-elus turbannya.

"Pagi, Lavi-oniisan~" sapa Aladdin.

"Pagi, Aladdin." kataku sambil masih menyikat kuda.

"Lavi-oniisan sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menyikat kuda. Dorji bilang kalau aku sudah selesai menyikat kuda ini, dia akan membiarkanku menungganginya."

"Enaknya.. Lavi-oniisan bisa naik kuda?"

"Aku bisa ..Sepertinya." Aku melirikkan mata ke samping. 'Terakhir kali aku menunggangi kuda mungkin sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu dan itupun kuda poni. 'Tapi menunggangi kuda poni dan dewasa itu sama saja kan?'

"Bagaimana cara menaikinya?" Tanya Aladdin.

"Kuda ini terlalu besar untukmu Ala-" Belum selesai aku berbicara Aladdin berusaha menunggangi kuda tersebut dengan cara menarik buntut kuda tersebut dan tentu saja kuda yang terkejut itu dan kemudian mengamuk. Akupun tersentak jatuh terduduk karena terkejut. Kuda tersebut kemudian berlari dengan cepat dan tak tentu arah.

"AAAAAH!" Teriak Aladdin karena tak bisa mengendalikan kuda tersebut.

"ALADDIN!" Aku bangkit dan berlari mengejar Aladdin. Namun tiba-tiba seorang penunggang kuda wanita datang menarik tali kuda tersebut dan menyelamatkan Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku berlari mendekati penunggang wanita tersebut dan Aladdin.

"Un! Aku tidak apa-apa. Untung ada onee-san ini." Kata Aladdin sembari melihat ke wanita tersebut.

Aku menurunkan Aladdin dari atas kuda. "Terima kasih telah menolong temanku." Kataku sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting dia tidak terluka." Jawabnya dengan senyum. Tanpa aku sadari para suku Kouga sudah berkumpul dan mengelilingi wanita tersebut. Ekspresi mereka tampak serius begitu melihat penunggang kuda tersebut. Wanita itu ternyata didampingi oleh dua pengawal yang tak jauh dibelakangnya. Aku dan Aladdin pun mundur ke arah para suku Kouga.

Wanita tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Baba sebagai Ren Hakuei, anak ketiga dari kaisar pertama Kekaisaran Kou. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Baba memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chagan Shaman, pemimpin dari suku Kouga. Aku dan Aladdin hanya diam dan mendengarkan ide sang putri Hakuei yang hendak mengajak suku Kouga bergabung dengan kekaisaran Kou.

Lagi-lagi pandanganku teralihkan oleh salah satu pengawal sang putri, bukan karena tubuhnya yang pendek ataupun penampilannya yang terlihat seumuran denganku tapi rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda. 'Perasaanku saja apa semua orang dimasa lalu itu punya warna rambut yang lebih _colorful_ dari masa depan? Atau mewarnai rambut sedang populer di zaman ini?' Pikirku sambil melirik ke arah Aladdin dan _sweatdrop._

Sang putri dan Baba masih saling berbicara sampai akhirnya Toya datang membawakan segelas susu kuda hangat di atas nampan dan menawarkannya kepada putri Hakuei. Putri Hakuei nampak berterima kasih dengan tawaran Toya, tapi tiba-tiba pengawal putri Hakuei yang tinggi menyela di tengah-tengah mereka berdua dan mendorong Toya hingga susu diatas nampan tumpah mengenai Toya yang ikut jatuh terduduk. "Jangan berikan sang putri dengan susu kudamu yang bau!" Ujarnya dengan angkuh dan nada menghina.

"!" Aku dan Aladdin terkejut melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depan kami. Aladdin memegang serulingnya sebagai tanda siap siaga. Sang putri pun nampaknya terkejut dengan perbuatan pengawalnya dan memarahi pengawal yang ia panggil Ryosai tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ryosai?!" Bentak sang putri.

"Hamba hanya melaksanakan tugas, putri. Mana boleh seorang putri kekaisaraan Kou minum susu dari kuda. Di negara kita susu kuda hanyalah minuman untuk para anjing."

Mendengar hal itu dan perlakuan pengawal tersebut Dorji naik pitan dan menyerang Ryosai dengan pedangnya. "Hyaaa!" Serang Dorji. Tapi sayangnya serangan itu berhasil dihentikan oleh salah satu pengawal putri yang berambut biru muda.

"Kalau kau menyerang pria, akan terjadi peperangan diantara kekaisaran Kou dan suku Kouga." Dorji masih belum mundur dan masih menahan pose serangannya. Sementara Ryosai masih tersenyum seakan-akan meremehkan Dorji sebelum kembali melihat rendah ke arah Toya.

'...' Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati Ryosai.

 **Aladdin PoV**

Aku melihat Lavi-oniisan mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar kata dan perlakuannya kepada onee-san. Lavi-oniisan mulai berjalan mendekati pengawal itu dan berdiri di hadapannya. Menutupi pandangan pengawal itu ke arah oneesan.

"Mundur." Kata Lavi-oniisan dengan singkat.

"Hah? Apa kau bocah!" Sambil menarik kerah baju Lavi-oniisan.

"Mundur kataku." Perintah kembali Lavi-oniisan sambil mendorong pelan pengawal sang putri itu.

"!" Pengawal itu terlihat kaget lalu terdiam sebelum melepaskan kerah baju Lavi-oniisan. "Ch!" Ryosai memalingkan muka sambil mundur kembali ke belakang sang putri. Mukanya terlihat agak pucat.

"!" Aku terkagum melihat Lavi-oniisan bisa membuat pengawal kasar itu diam hanya dengan mendorongnya dengan perlahan tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa pengawal itu terlihat takut dan pucat.

 **Lavi PoV**

"Sudah hentikan." Kata-kata Baba seperti menyadarkanku, aku berbalik dan membantu Toya berdiri. Baba menghentikan kami semua dan mengusir putri kekaisaran Kou dan pengawalnya dari desa. Para suku Kouga lainnya juga akhirnya ikut marah dan meneriakan mereka untuk meninggalkan desa. Putri Hakuei pun mundur dan tak lama mereka pergi meninggalkan suku Kouga.

Setelah putri Hakuei pergi para suku Kouga nampak masih kesal dengan perlakukan pengawal kekaisaran Kou tersebut. Para lelaki di suku prajurit Kouga pun berunding dengan Baba hingga siang hari. Sedangkan aku dan Aladdin hanya berdiam diri di dalam tenda kami setelah makan siang. Para lelaki disuku Kouga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada serangan dari kekaisaran Kou.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sungai kecil yang tak jauh dari suku Kouga dan membasuh mukaku. "Lavi-oniisan.." Aladdin mengikutiku dan duduk tak jauh dari sungai. Setelah membasuk mukaku aku berjalan menuju Aladdin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"..ya." Jawabku dengan singkat dan mengambil ranting pohon kecil yang ada di dekat kakiku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aladdin.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir.." Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku. "Bagaimana caranya menghabisi pengawal sang putri itu." Kataku sambil menatap ranting yang lancip dengan muka dingin.

"EH?!" Jawab aladdin muka kaget dan shock.

"Puuh-! Ahahaha..! Aku hanya bercanda tapi pengawal tadi benar-benar keterlaluan, aku benar-benar kesal." Kataku sambil melempar ranting pohon ke sungai. "Aku benci dengan orang yang menindas yang mereka anggap lemah terutama pada wanita dan anak-anak. Pembullian itu harus dihentikan!" Kali ini aku melemparkan batu kerikil ke sungai. "Haah.. Apa ada tempat di dunia ini yang benar-benar damai?"

"..entahlah." Jawab Aladdin sambil menunduk.

"Huh? Bukankah kau seorang pengelana Aladdin? Seharusnya sudah banyak hal yang kau lihat, bukan?"

"Mnh.. Aku belum lama menjadi pengelana jadi masih banyak yang harus kupelajari." Kata Aladdin sambil memeluk lututnya. ".. tapi Ugo selalu mengajariku banyak hal saat kami tinggal bersama."

"Begitukah.." Aku terdiam sebelum menengok dengan cepat ke arah Aladdin. "EHH?! Aladdin! Kau tinggal bersama Ugo?!"

"Yap!"

"Di..dalam seruling?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis dan menunjuk ke arah seruling milik Aladdin.

"Tidak, aku dan Ugo tinggal di Istana suci. Tempatnya besar sekali dan banyak sekali buku-bukunya." jawab Aladdin sambil merentangkan tangannya ke samping.

"O-ohh..kupikir kau tinggal di dalam seruling itu.." Kataku sambil mengelus-elus rambutku

"Hehe.. tentu saja tidak. Ugo juga yang mengajariku tentang bermacam-macam hal seperti mengajariku membaca buku, menulis, dan bahasa-bahasa lainnya, tapi aku belum mengetahui apapun didunia ini dan Ugo bilang aku harus melihatnya sendiri."

"Hmm.. jadi Ugo itu seperti penganti orangtua dan juga gurumu ya?" Kataku dengan senyum.

"Un!" Jawab Aladdin dengan senyum. "Ah! Aku juga pernah menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik tapi sayang Ugo tak mau mengajarkannya." Kini giliran Aladdin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya buku tentang apa?" Tanyaku dengan tersenyum

"Hehe.. Buku tentang *piiip*, *piiip* dan *piii-*" Aku langsung menutup mulut Aladdin dengan ekspresi masih tersenyum sambil _sweatdrop_. 'Dasar anak mesum.'

Aladdin menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana dengan Lavi-oniisan?"

"Aku?"

"Tempat apa saja yang sudah Lavi-oniisan datangi?"

"Eh? Err itu.." kataku dengan gugup sambil memalingkan muka dengan perlahan dan _sweatdrop_. 'Aku harus jawab apa? Masa aku harus jawab, ' _aladdin sebenarnya aku ini datang dari masa depan'_ yang ada keadaan malah makin rumit.

"Lavi-oniisan?" Tanya Aladdin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sama kok dengan Aladdin baru kali ini melihat dunia luar! Jadi pengetahuanku juga tidak banyak." Kataku sambil mengusap belakang leherku dengan satu tangan.

"Hee~" Jawab Aladdin dengan singkat. "A! oiya Lavi-oniisan keren! Bisa membuat pengawal oneesan berhenti berbicara." Kata Aladdin sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Eh.. benarkah? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan pada saat itu, tapi sepertinya yang kulakukan malah akan mempersulit suku Kouga. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur dalam masalah mereka." Jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Itu tidak benar.. Lavi-oniisan membela Oneesan dari pengawal oneesan. Menurutku Lavi-oniisan melakukan hal yang benar."

"Terima kasih Aladdin." Kataku dengan tersenyum mendengar kata Aladdin. 'lain kali aku harus hati-hati karena semakin banyak aku ikut campur masalah mereka semakin banyak juga sejarah yang akan terubah.' Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan melihat ke samping dan berfikir. 'Tapi keberadaanku disini saja sudah merubah sejarah kan.'

"Lavi-oniisan, apa pendapatmu tentang oneesan dari kerajaan Kou?"

"Hm? Maksudmu putri Hakuei? Dia cantik." jawabku dengan singkat dan senyum.

"Bukan itu." Aladdin mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudku sifatnya oneesan."

Aku menyilangkan tanganku. "Hmm.. aku merasa ia bukan orang yang jahat seperti pengawalnya Ryosai."

"Kenapa Lavi-oniisan bisa tau?"

"Hmm~ entahlah.. Tapi dilihat dari matanya, dia seperti orang yang dapat dipercaya. Lagipula saat tadi kudamu mengamuk putri Hakuei menolongmu kan?"

"Benar juga.." Aladdin kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Lavi-oniisan, aku akan ke suatu tempat dulu ya." Kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Ehehe.. ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi."

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, jangan pergi terlalu jauh nanti kau tersesat dan jangan terlalu malam nanti ada serigala seperti yang dikatakan Dorji." kataku denngan khawatir.

"Ahahaha! Tenang saja kan ada Ugo~" Jawab Aladdin sambil melebarkan sorbannya menjadi permadani terbang. Tetap saja walaupun Aladdin kuat, aku tetap khawatir mengingat Aladdin tetaplah anak kecil. Aku menidurkan badanku diatas rumput.

"Haah~ Daerah pegunungan benar-benar berbeda dengan kota ya, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini di masa depan." Kataku sambil menatap langit. Aku kembali mengeluarkan ponselku dari kantung celana dan membuka kalender. "Tidak terasa sudah 11 hari aku di masa lalu." aku menutup kalender dan membuka photo. Ada sekitar 114 foto sejak aku dimasa lalu dan rata-rata semuanya adalah foto Alibaba dan Aladdin ketika mereka meminjam ponselku. 'Dan semua foto yang mereka ambil tidak ada yang fokus.' Pikirku sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku membuka note ponsel dan mulai menulis dengan singkat kejadian yang terjadi dari mulai aku bertemu dangan Alibaba hingga aku tiba di desa Kouga. Setelah itu aku memasukkan ponsel kembali ke dalam kantung celanaku. Aku berdiri dan merengkangkan badan. "Saatnya kembali ke desa." Namun tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi tidak jelas dan aku merasa kantuk yang luar biasa, aku memegang kepalaku dan mencoba menahan rasa kantuknya tapi sayangnya gagal dan aku pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Saat aku tersadar sekelilingku terlihat gelap, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku bangun dengan perlahan dan berjalan kembali ke desa. Tubuhku sangat dingin, diakibatkan tertidur di area terbuka dan lagi di dekat sungai sampai malam. Saat aku kembali suasa desa sangat sepi dan hening, bahkan rasanya terasa terlalu sepi seperti tidak ada seorang pun disini. Aku pergi menuju Yurt Baba tapi sayangnya Baba juga tidak ada di tendanya. Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

'Kemana perginya mereka semua suku Kouga? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?' Pikirku sambil mencubit tanganku dan terasa sakit.

"Lavi-oniisan!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku dapat melihat Ugo berlari ke arahku dan dengan Aladdin duduk di bahu Ugo seperti biasanya.

"Aladdin!" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan akantetapi semakin mereka mendekat aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Aladdin yang terlihat panik seperti ingin menangis.

"Baba! Tolong Baba!" Aku baru tersadar jika Aladdin membawa Baba di atas permadani terbangnya. Seketika itu juga aku berlari menghampiri Aladdin dan melihat Baba yang tertusuk panah di punggungnya.

"B-Baba?! Ayo cepat bawa masuk ke dalam tenda!" Kataku. Ugo mengangkat badan Baba dari permadani terbang dengan perlahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tenda. Dengan perlahan Ugo menidurkan badan Baba dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Aladdin kemana perginya orang-orang suku Kouga lainnya?" Tanyaku sambil mengikuti Ugo.

"Mereka semua sedang menuju kemari." Jawab Aladdin. Aku masuk ke dalam Yurt Baba dan melihat banyak bercak darah berjatuhan di lantai menandakan luka Baba cukup parah dan harus segera di obati.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Lavi-oniisan?" Tanya Aladdin dengan panik.

"Aku tidak tahu Aladdin, aku bukan seorang dokter." Tapi di saat seperti ini aku harus tenang dan berusaha untuk menolong Baba. Aku mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air lalu mencuci tanganku sebelum memberikan pertolongan. Kemudian aku mengambil kain bersih yang berada di rak dan menekan disekitar busur panah agar pendarahannya berhenti. Sementara Aladdin masih menunggu sambil memegang erat serulingnya.

"Aladdin.."

"Y-ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?! Jawab Aladdin dengan sedikit panik.

"Tolong tunggu suku Kouga lainnya di luar ya.." Pintaku dengan tersenyum dan masih menekan pendarahan Baba.

"U-un!" Aladdin segera keluar dari tenda.

"Baba tolong bertahanlah." Jawabku sambil terus berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menarik panah yang masih tertancap di punggung Baba? Tapi jika aku menariknya dan lukanya tambah parah apa yang harus lakukan?'

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua masuk ke dalam tenda dan membantuku menolong Baba. "Bagaimana keadaan Baba-sama?!"

"Panahnya masih tertancap di punggungnya. Aku hanya bisa menahan agar pendarahannya berkurang."

"Baiklah, tolong kau tahan bagian itu selagi aku mencabut panah yang tertancap di punggung Baba-sama." Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan pria tua tersebut mencabut dengan perlahan panah yang masih tertancap di punggung Baba.

Setelah dengan susah payah pria tua itu mencabut anak panah dari punggung Baba dan dengan cepat aku langsung menutupi luka Baba dengan kain agar darah berhenti mengalir keluar. Pria itu masih memintaku untuk menahan luka Baba sedangkan ia mulai meracik sesuatu dibelanga. Mungkinkah pria ini tabib desa suku Kouga? Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti meracik dan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak kehabisan tanaman herbal untuk menghentikan luka pendarahan." Katanya dengan terlihat sedikit panik. Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat kemping di hutan, aku terjatuh dan kakiku berdarah terkena ranting tajam. Lalu Teru-niisan mengambil sebatang bunga, menumbuknya lalu meletakannya di atas lukaku. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengingat apa nama tanaman tersebut, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Apa anda punya tanaman herbal yang bentuknya seperti bunga kecil dan berwarna putih?

"Hmm.. maksudmu _Yarrow_?"

"Iya _Yarrow_ itu namanya! Tolong gunakan itu untuk menghentikan luka pendaharan pada Baba."

" _Yarrow_ itu hanya obat herbal untuk menurunkan panas."

"Tapi kalau daunnya tumbuk, bisa jadi obat untuk menghentikan luka."

Tabib itu terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah akan kucoba." Tabib mulai mengambil _Yarrow_ dan menumbuknya. Selagi tabib menumbuk obat, aku meraih kain bersih dan menganti kain yang menahan luka Baba dengan cepat. Sepertinya pendarahannya tidak separah saat Baba masuk ke dalam tenda. Selesai meramu herbal Tabib menghampiriku dan mengoleskan obat pada luka Baba dan menutupnya dengan perban. Setelah itu ia berdiri kembali untuk membuat teh _Yarrow_. Sedangkan aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil terus mengenggam tanggan Baba. Aku dapat mendengar keributan di luar tenda, dan sepertinya semua suku Kouga sudah kembali ke desa.

"Lavi, dari sini biar aku yang tangani, kau tunggulah di luar. Dan beritahu yang lain untuk menunggu keadaan Baba."

"Aku mengerti." Aku melihat ke arah Baba. "Baba bertahanlah." Kataku dengan suara pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tenda.

"Lavi." Panggil sang tabib. Aku berhenti dan menengok ke arah tabib. "Sebelum keluar lebih baik kau mencuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang tabib sampai aku melihat kedua telapak tanganku yang berlumuran darah.

"!" Aku mencuci tanganku kembali di dalam baskom dan menghilangkan seluruh darah dari kedua telapak tanganku dan setelah itu aku keluar dari tenda.

 **Aladdin PoV**

Lavi oniisan keluar tenda dan semua suku Kouga langsung menanyakan keadaan obaa-san.

"Lavi! Bagaimana keadaan Baba-sama?!" Tanya Dorji-oniisan dan para suku Kouga lainnya dengan panik bercampur khawatir.

"Lukanya sudah di obati oleh tabib kita hanya bisa menunggu keadaan Baba." Jawab Lavi-oniisan. Mendengar hal itu Dorji-oniisan dan yang lainnya hanya menunduk dan sebagian wanita ada yang menangis. Setelah itu aku dapat melihat Lavi-oniisan pergi menjauh dari tenda Baba dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Lavi-oniisan."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku harap obat herbalnya bekerja dengan baik." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil dan mengusap belakang lehernya dengan satu tangan. Aku hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari Lavi-oniisan, aku tahu Lavi-oniisan berbohong karena aku bisa melihat kedua tangannya gemetaran.

"..." aku diam dan mengenggam kedua tangannya.

"Aladdin?"

"Aku percaya Lavi-oniisan sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk obaa-san." Jawabku dengan senyum hangat.

"..." Lavi-oniisan tidak berkata apapun dan hanya memelukku. "Terima kasih Aladdin." Bisik Lavi-oniisan.

"Un." Jawabku sambil membalas pelukan Lavi-oniisan.

 **Lavi PoV**

Para suku Kouga terlihat bergantian menjaga tenda Baba dan disekitar desa suku Kouga. Sementara itu aku dan Aladdin kembali ke dalam tenda kami setelah Dorji menyuruh kami berdua beristirahat. Di dalam tenda Aladdin kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi seperti ketika ia pergi bertemu putri Hakuei, penculikan para wanita suku Kouga dan tertusuknya Baba.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Aladdin. "Apa mereka sudah menemukan pelaku yang memanah Baba?"

Aladdin menggeleng kepalanya. "Kami tidak menemukan siapapun disana."

Aku menaruh tanganku di bawah dagu dan berfikir. 'Kenapa aku punya firasat bahwa pelakunya dari kesakisaran Kou? Dari cerita Aladdin rasanya mustahil sang putri melakukan hal seperti itu.' Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan pengawal putri Hakuei yang kasar.

"Ryosai." Nama itu tanpa kusadari keluar dari mulutku.

"Lavi-oniisan?"

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa." kataku sambil tersenyum gugup.

Aladdin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan kelihatan mengantuk. "Beristirahatlah Aladdin, kita lanjutkan ceritanya besok."

"Un.." Aladdin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat ketika aku tak sadarkan diri tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa berdoa Baba segera sembuh dan dapat berkumpul kembali dengan para suku Kouga lainnya.

* * *

Beberapa jam telah berlalu tapi hari masih sangat gelap mungkin sekarang masih sekitar 2 atau 3 pagi, Aladdin masih tertidur. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat tidur dan terjaga semalan memikirkan banyak hal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuju tenda Baba dan menemukan Toya dan tabib masih menunggu Baba.

"Ada apa Lavi?" Tanya tabib.

"Ah.. tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Baba."

"Kondisi Baba masih sangat lemah dan demamnya masih belum turun tapi pendarahan dilukanya sudah berhenti sepertinya obat herbal yang kau sarankan bekerja dengan baik." Jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus jengotnya.

"Syukurlah." kataku sambil mengelus dadaku.

"Aku dengar dari tabib kau yang telah menolong Baba, terima kasih Lavi." Kata Toya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya membantu sebisaku saja. Toya kau menjaga Baba semalaman? Kau harus istirahat, biar aku yang gantikan menjaga Baba."

"Benar kata Lavi, lagipula kau tadi sempat hampir diculik. Beristirahatlah Toya."

"Un.. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke tendaku." Jawab Toya sambil meninggalkan Yurt Baba.

"Aku juga akan kembali ke tendaku dan membuat obat herbal lagi, tolong jaga Baba." Ujar tabib sambil meninggalkan tenda Baba.

"Un.. Baiklah." Sesekali aku mengompres dahi Baba dengan kain dingin dan mengantinya. Selagi menunggu aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan membaca e-book yang kusimpan di dalam ponselku hingga pagi tiba.

"Lavi-oniisan." menengok dan melihat Aladdin masuk ke dalam tenda. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Jawabku sambil memasukan ponselku ke dalam kantung celana.

"Bagaimana keadaan obaa-san?

"Tabib bilang pendarahannya sudah berhenti tapi demamnya masih belum turun."

"Begitu." Jawab Aladdin sambil melihat ke arah Baba. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar keributan dari luar tenda dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sedangkan Aladdin tetap menunggu Baba.

Sepertinya suku Kouga sudah mengetahui pelaku yang melukai Baba. Salah satu pria suku Kouga memperlihatkan anak panah yang melukai Baba adalah anak panah yang sering digunakan oleh kekaisaran Kou. Tentu saja mendengar pernyataan itu suku Kouga yang lainnya tidak terima dan berniat untuk membalas dendam terhadap kekaisaran Kou.

"Tapi Baba mengatakan apapun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh berperang. Kita harus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup!" Ujar Dorji sambil berusaha menghentikan suku Kouga yang lain. Sayang sepertinya lain tidak setuju dengan usulan Dorji dan tetap berniat menyerang kekaisaran Kou untuk balas dendam karena mereka menculik para wanita suku Kouga dan juga melukai Baba. Para pria suku Kouga langsung berlari menuju ke salah satu tenda tempat mereka menyimpan senjata lalu pergi menaiki kuda. Aladdin keluar dari tenda dan berdiri disampingku.

"Mereka semua pergi." Aku hanya bisa melihat kepergian para pria suku Kouga dari depan Yurt Baba.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka semua bisa terbunuh." Akupun tidak tau apa yang harus kami berdua lakukan disaat seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba kami berdua mendengar suara familiar dari dalam tenda.

"Tolong bantu aku Aladdin, Lavi."

"Huh?" Mendengar suara tersebut aku dan Aladdin langsung kembali masuk dan melihat Baba yang berusaha untuk bangun.

"Baba tolong jangan banyak bergerak dulu nanti lukanya terbuka lagi." Jawabku sambil berusaha menahan Baba untuk bangun.

"Benar obaa-san masih sakit, masih harus istirahat."

"Tidak Lavi, Aladdin. Baba harus melakukan ini sebelum mereka melakukan hal bodoh."

"Tapi.."

"Tolonglah Lavi sebelum semuanya terlambat." Jawab Baba dengan tatapan lurus ke mataku. Aku hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahku sebelum membantu Baba untuk berdiri. "Aladdin, tolong bantu aku."

"Lavi-oniisan." Aladdin mengibarkan permadani terbangnya. Aku membantu Baba untuk duduk diatas permadani dan menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh dari permadani terbang. Aladdin mulai menjalankan permadaninya dan berusaha untuk mengejar para suku Kouga dengan bantuan para Rukh. Pada akhirnya kami sampai di jalan setapak diantara dua tebing dan melihat sang putri dan pengawalnya yang berambut biru muda sudah dikepung oleh suku Kouga. Kami turun dari permadani terbang sambil membantu Baba berjalan.

"Hentikan, Bodoh!" Teriak Baba. Seketika itu para suku Kouga berhenti dan menengok ke arah kami. Baba mulai memarahi para suku Kouga lainnya dan mulai berjalan sendiri ke arah sang putri sementara aku dan Aladdin hanya menunggu. Aku melihat tetesan darah ditanah dan baru menyadari luka Baba kembali terbuka tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan melirikan mata ke samping.

"Biarkan suku kami bergabung dengan kekaisaranmu putri." Tentu saja pernyataan dari Baba membuat suku Kouga terkejut termasuk aku. Baba kembali menjelaskan pada sang putri tentang sukunya, tapi apapun keputusan Baba aku yakin itu yang terbaik untuk suku Kouga.

"Mulai saat ini, keselamatan suku Kouga akan dijamin atas nama kekaisaran Kou dan atas nama Ren Hakuei." Setelah itu para suku Kouga pun akhirnya menjatuhkan semua senjata mereka dan tunduk hadapan putri Hakuei. Puri Hakuei berpamitan pergi untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu dan dengan kami segera membawa Baba kembali ke desa untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Setelah meletakan Baba di atas kasur aku berniat mengambil kain untuk menahan pendarahan seperti yang kulakukan tadi malam, tapi tiba-tiba Baba menarik tanganku. "Sudah.. tidak apa-apa.. Lavi." Ucap Baba dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tersenyum. Aku mengenggam tangan Baba.

"Tapi Baba.."

"Lavi.." panggil sang tabib sambil menepuk pundakku dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"..." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lalu Dorji, Toya dan beberapa suku Kouga lainnya masuk ke dalam tenda. Aku berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Baba-sama! bertahanlah." Aku dapat mendengar Dorji dan Toya terus menerus memanggil Baba. Pada saat Toya dan Dorji menangis, aku menyadari jika Baba sudah tidak ada dan berjalan dengan perlahan keluar tenda, melewati suku Kouga lainnya berdiri tak jauh dari tenda.

"..." Hatiku terasa sakit dan tanpa terasa pipiku sudah basah dengan air mataku. "Ukhh.." aku terus menangis sambil memegangi dahiku dengan satu tangan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang mengusap kepalaku dengan perlahan.

"?" Aku menengok dan melihat Baba. Ya, Baba dengan badan yang setengah transparan dan tersenyum ke arahku. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berubah menjadi Rukh dan menghilang. Aku hanya menatap ke arah langit sampai Aladdin keluar dari Yurt dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku bersyukur bisa sampai ke desa suku Kouga ini dan belajar banyak hal." Ujar Aladdin sambil melihat ke arah seluringnya. "Seperti yang Ugo katakan padaku waktu itu."

"Ya, aku juga jadi bisa melihat sisi kehidupan yang tidak pernah aku lihat di negaraku." Kataku sambil melihat ke arah Yurt Baba. Tiba-tiba sekumpulan Rukh terbang melewati kami, aku dan Aladdin pun menengok ke arah Rukh itu terbang. "Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu."

"Kau benar lebih baik kita mengikutinya, Aladdin."

"Un." Aladdin meniup serulingnya dan mengeluarkan Ugo. Kami berdua berpegangan pada Ugo menuju tempat Rukh terbang dan kami menemukan putri Hakuei sedang di serang oleh prajuritnya sendiri.

"Aladdin, disana!" Aku menunjuk ke arah putri Hakuei. Aladdin terus menyuruh Ugo untuk berlari ke arah tebing dan berniat menyerang pasukan keksaisaran Kou karena tidak memperlambat gerakan Ugo. Aku melepaskan peganganku pada Ugo dan menjatuhkan diriku di atas rumput ketika melihat beberapa pemanah yang berusaha membidik putri Hakuei dari jauh.

" _Halharl Infigar_!" Teriak Aladdin dan seketika itu juga tebing para prajurit kekaisaran Kou berdiri meledak dan tak menyisakan satu prajurit pun. Aku berlari mendekati pemanah lalu menendang dan memukul para pemanah yang masih membidik putri Hakuei. Ugo kembali bergerak kali ini ia menaikan tangannya dan mengayukannya ke arah Ryosai dan tentu saja Ryosai terhempas cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Para prajurit yang lainnya pun akhirnya berhenti menyerang ketika melihat Ugo menghempaskan Ryosai dan meledakan tebing. Aku berlari menuju pengawal putri hakuei yang tergeletak di atas rumput.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Err.. tapi bahumu berdarah." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan kain yang kubawa dari Yurt dan melilitkannya di bahunya.

"Kalau tidak salah aku melihatmu kemarin bersama suku Kouga."

"Ya aku dan teman yang berambut biru itu sedang singgah di desa Kouga." Kataku sambil selesai memelilitkan kain di bahu pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Terima kasih telah menolong Hime-sama." Katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba kami berdua melihat sinar dan melihat Djinn wanita muncul dari kipas yang di pegang putri Hakuei. "Apa kabar semuanya, Aku Paimon. Djin yang ciptakan Solomon dari cinta dan kekacauan. Dan majikanku saat ini adalah Hakuei Ren." Kata Djin tersebut pemperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uwah! Putri Hakuei juga menakluk Dungeon ya?"

"Yaa.. Hime-sama termasuk salah satu penakluk Dungeon dari kekaisaran Kou." Jawab pemuda berambut biru itu.

'Tapi Djinn wanita itu vulgar ya.' Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat bagian dada Paimon itu sangat terbuka. Seruling Aladdin tiba-tiba bersinar seperti ketika kami ada di dalam Dungeon dan Ugo keluar dengan sendirinya. Dan lagi-lagi mereka berkomunikasi dengan cara yang tidak dapat kami mengerti.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Jawab Djinn wanita setelah berkomunikasi dengan Ugo. "Muncul banyak keanehan dari dunia ini, tapi itu tidak masalah karena tugasku hanyalah menolong kandidat rajaku yaitu Ren Hakuei." Ujar Paimon itu sambil memeluk putri Hakuei dari samping.

"Kandidat raja?" Tanya Aladdin

"Benar, Hakuei di pilih menjadi kandidat raja oleh Magi dari kekaisaran Kou." Mendengar hal itu, raut muka Aladdin terlihat kaget dan putri Hakuei pun membenarkan perkataan Paimon bahwa ia dipilih menjadi kandidat raja oleh Magi dari negerinya. Aku sebenarnya kurang paham tentang apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan dan hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Tak lama setelah mereka kembali berbicara Paimon dan Ugo kembali ke wadah mereka masing-masing dan aku memapah pengawal putri berdiri.

"Hime-sama anda baik-baik saja?" Putri Hakuei menengok dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana keadaanmu Seishun?" Tanya putri Hakuei.

"Aku tidak apa-apa berkat pemuda ini."

"Terima kasih telah menolong bawahanku." Jawab putri Hakuei sambil melakukan gerakan tangan berterima kasih.

"Lavi-oniisan.." Panggil Aladdin sambil berlari ke arahku dan memperkenalkanku pada putri Hakuei. Putri Hakuei pun memperkenalkan dirinya dan pengawal yang kupapah, Seishun. Tak lama prajurit putri Hakuei lainnya datang dan menangkap Ryosai dan para pengikutnya.

"Aladdin, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan magi dari negara kami?" Tanya putri Hakuei sebelum berpisah dengan kami.

"Tidak, aku dan Lavi-oniisan akan kembali ke desa dan pergi ke Barat untuk menemui seseorang." Jawab putri Hakuei.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah Aladdin, Lavi. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Ujar putri Hakuei dan pergi bersama pasukannya. Aku dan Aladdin pun kembali ke desa.

* * *

Tiga hari pun berlalu setelah pun melakukan upacara pemakaman Baba, pemakaman dilakukan mengikuti tradisi suku Kouga. Aku dan Aladdin pun menunggu bazaar di desa suku Kouga, Dorji dan para suku Kouga lainnya mengajariku banyak hal selama kami tinggal di desa Kouga dari mulai mengunggangi kuda dengan benar dan mengunakan jenis senjata bahkan tabib pun mengajariku beberapa tanaman herbal yang membuatku sangat pusing.

Akhirnya tiba dimana bazaar musim semi digelar. Kami berdua berpamitan dengan semua suku Kouga sebelum pergi menuju bazaar. Bahkan wanita suku Kouga pun membuatkan kami berdua pakaian untuk perjalanan dipadang pasir nanti, pakaian yang simpel dan mirip yang dikenakan para suku Kouga. Dorji, Toya dan beberapa orang lainnya mengantarkan kami sampai ke bazaar. Aku tak menyangka bazaarnya akan sangat ramai dengan orang-orang dan para pedangan. Mengigatkanku dengan pasar di kota Qisan, dan aku mulai melihat-lihat bazar sampai akhirnya aku terpisah dari Dorji dan lainnya. Bazaar ini benar-benar ramai sampai aku beberapa kali menabrak orang yang lewat tapi akhirnya aku bisa menemukan Dorji dan lainnya di kawanan kereta karavan.

"Ah.. Ini dia satu orang lagi." Ujar Dorji sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Hm. Kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi, selesaikan perpisahan kalian. Sebagai kakak adik pasti ada banyak yang ingin kalian bicarakan kan. Ketika pedagang mengatakan hal itu kami saling melihat satu sama lain dan tertawa. Toya kemudian membuka gulungan yang dibawa dengan kain dan ternyata itu adalah tongkat kayu milik Baba. Toya memberikan tongkat tersebut kepada Aladdin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku menggunakan tongkat ini?" Tanya Aladdin sambil melihat ke tongkat milik Baba.

"Ya, itu peninggalan Baba. Kami semua sudah di tolong oleh kalian dan aku yakin Baba juga senang kalau kau menggunakan tongkat miliknya." Ujar Dorji.

"Daripada tongkat lebih baik kau ambil pedang ini." Kata salah suku Kouga lainnya.

"Bodoh tanpa pedang pun Aladdin akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Lavi kau yakin lebih memilih belati kecil itu dibandingkan pedang?" Tanya Dorji.

"Tidak masalah, aku merasa belati kecil ini sudah cukup untukku, lagipula aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan senjata dan lagi pedang kalian berat." Jawabku sambil menganggaruk pipiku.

"Ahaha..! kau masih harus berlajar banyak, Lavi." Ujar pemuda Kouga sambil memperlihatkan pedangnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Ah! oniisan kenal Goltas?" Aladdin pun menjelaskan semua pertemuannya dengan Goltas di dalam Dungeon.

"Jadi begitu? Nama 'Goltas' dan 'Dorji' nama yang umum di desa kami. Memang kebetulan tapi terima kasih sudah bersamanya sampai akhir." Ujar Dorji

"Ngg.." Aladdin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa ini bukan kebetulan, karena bertemu Goltas, jiwanya bisa pulang ke tempat asalnya. Makanya aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali." Kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kita berangkat!" Teriak pedagang menandakan perjalanan kami segera dimulai

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Dorji dan suku Kouga lainnya.

Kami pun memulai perjalanan menuju Qisan tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang akan menanti kami selama perjalanan nanti.

 **PoV ?**

"Heh.. akhirnya kutemukan juga bocah itu." Ujarnya sambil menjilat pisau yang ia ada ditangannya.

* * *

MAAF BANGET FANFICNYA KETUNDA LAMA! m(_ _)m terlalu banyak tugas jadi gak kelanjut fanficnya. Alasan lainnya karena Author selalu menargetkan 5.000 word atau lebih untuk setiap chapter, mikirin cerita biar gak keliatan maksa, berkali-kali memperbaiki bahasa (walau ternyata masih banyak typo TT_TT), dan sibuk ngerjain tugas. Itu alasannya author ngetik fanfic dari notes hp biar bisa nulis kapan aja(trus error dan file ilang). Tapi untuk update-an berikutnya author akan mengusahakan untuk lebih cepat update. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah sempat nge-review dan makasih buat Raygha yang ngasih tau caranya ngebales review :D

Silv3rR0s3 & DaughterofDarkness123 : Why not used English? To answer that is easy 'Grammar'! But the truth, when the first time i make this fanfic i used english but then I realized my grammar is suck. I'm sorry..

SamuraiWannabe: hahaha! dari dulu memang udah berniat buat fanfic male OC tapi gak pernah kesampaian karena berbagai alasan. Untuk pairing kita lihat saja kedepannya~ Bisa saja straight, BL atau non pair~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kalau ada kritik atau saran dan pertanyaan mengenai fanfic silahkan tulis direview~


End file.
